Dulzura Agridulce
by Lucathia Rykatu-esp
Summary: En lugar de recibir un broche que lo disfrace de asesino, Sol recibe un dije que hace que intercambie cuerpos con Juicio. Ahora, Juicio debe descifrar el misterio tras el Caballero de la Muerte en lugar de Sol. El problema es que imitar la pobre esgrima de Sol no es nada fácil, ¿y quién podría decir lo que estaba haciendo Sol con el cuerpo de Juicio, mientras tanto?
1. Parte 1: Juicio

**Dulzura Agridulce  
**por Lucathia

**Resumen****:** En lugar de recibir un broche que lo disfrace de asesino, Sol recibe un dije que hace que intercambie cuerpos con Juicio. Ahora, Juicio debe descifrar el misterio tras el Caballero de la Muerte en lugar de Sol. El problema es que imitar la pobre esgrima de Sol no es nada fácil, ¿y quién podría decir lo que estaba haciendo Sol con el cuerpo de Juicio, mientras tanto?

**Not****a****s:** Esto fue inspirado al leer sobre la existencia de un doujinshi en el que Sol y Juicio se intercambiaban, y por unos comentarios posteriores de Darkicedragon. Esto es una historia alterna al primer volumen de las novelas. Escribir sobre cambios de cuerpo es bastante divertido.

**Renuncia****:** La Leyenda del Caballero Sol no me pertenece y no obtengo ninguna ganancia por escribir esto.

* * *

**Parte 1: Juicio**

* * *

El reciente predicamento de Sol con el Caballero de la Muerte que anda por ahí me preocupa sobremanera, dejándome sin tiempo para descansar. Él creyó que yo dudaba, que no confiaba en él. Debería saber que no hay nadie en quien confíe más que en él, y aún así el se atrevió a dudar de mi.

Si no hubiera estado en público, habría suspirado. En vez de eso, forcé mi expresión a convertirse en una máscara estoica. Sabía que Sol no pensaba antes de soltar sus acusaciones, pero de todos modos dolía. La gente huía de mi camino mientras avanzaba a zancadas, con mi túnica ondeando a mis espaldas.

La única persona lo bastante valiente, o más bien lo bastante obtusa, para acercárseme mientras andaba así era Flama. Tras escuchar su apasionado discurso sobre encontrar al Caballero de la Muerte en lugar de Sol, le di la autorización para patrullar la ciudad este mes. Podía notar lo culpable que se sentía Flama por haber empeorado la herida de Sol. Si me estuviera permitido mostrar que me preocupaba por Sol, habría elegido un camino similar al suyo. También le pedí al Papa tres días más para resolver el asunto. Inmediatamente supo que lo pedía para que Sol tuviera tiempo suficiente para investigar.

_Aprovecha este tiempo tanto como puedas, Sol._

Habiendo hecho todo lo que estaba en mis manos, me retiré a mi cuarto para planear mi siguiente paso. Justo cuando creí que finalmente tendría paz y quietud, con una taza tibia de té relajante, me vi envuelto justo en el corazón del problema de Sol, con mucha mayor profundidad de la que me habría gustado.

Literalmente.

No es que no estuviera bastante involucrado antes.

Ni siquiera pude probar mi té.

Había una niña frente a mí, con piel antinaturalmente rosa. No, ella no estaba en mi cuarto (no es mi costumbre traer niñas pequeñas a mi cuarto) y no estaba alucinando. Me miró expectante, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras exploraba mis alrededores. La vigilé de reojo, ya que aunque parecía ser una niña, podía sentir su poder. Sería idiota de mi parte ignorarla. Esperaba mi reacción, pero yo aún tenía que orientarme.

De alguna forma, había dejado mi cuarto. Eso era evidente, ya que este cuarto olía a dulces, casi tanto como el cuarto de Sol, pero al menos su cuarto no estaba decorado todo de rosa y con listones como éste. No sabía cómo había llegado aquí, pero tenía la intuición de que Sol tenía algo que ver. Casi siempre era así. Lo que me trastornaba era no tener mi taza de té. Si había sido teletransportado, la taza habría venido conmigo.

Quise descansar mi mano en la empuñadura de mi espada, y moví mi brazo a un lado, pero cuando toqué la espada, me estremecí.

_Esa no es la Espada Divina del Juicio._

Mi espada nunca había rebosado santidad así.

Bajando la vista, mis ojos confirmaron mi sospechas y plantearon una infinidad de otras preguntas.

Estaba vestido de blanco. Blanco resplandeciente, con aplicaciones doradas. Lo que estaba a mi costado no era mi confiable espada, sino una bastante común, una espada común muy conocida que siempre llevaba Sol cuando no quería cargar con la Espada Divina del Sol, lo que era el 90 por ciento del tiempo. Siempre le preocupaba romper la "reliquia".

No necesitaba un espejo para imaginar lo que había pasado. Intenté cubrir mi cara con mi mano, exasperado ante la situación, pero en vez de eso me volví a ver a la niñita. Debía ser Pink, la nigromante a la que Sol a veces visitaba a escondidas. A un lado, un cadáver que usaba delantal barría el suelo, lo que confirmó mis sospechas.

–¿Ya regresaste al mundo de los vivos, Sol? –preguntó la niña, curiosa, antes de dar una lengüetada a una paleta tan enorme que hacía que sus manos se vieran diminutas–. Y yo que esperaba que finalmente te hubieras decidido a convertirte en mi aprendiz.

Sol. Estaba en el cuerpo de Sol.

_¿Ahora qué hiciste, Grisia?_

Vi con los ojos entrecerrados a Pink, con una expresión fría.

–No soy Sol y tú lo sabes –dije, y no iba a permitir que Sol se convirtiera en su aprendiz. Aun cuando había descubierto que de alguna forma ahora estaba en el cuerpo de Sol y ella era la responsable, de todas formas me sobresaltó la voz alta y clara que salió de mi boca. Era la voz que Sol siempre usaba para engatusarme para que le comprara pays de mora azul, una voz que podía ser tan engañosamente dulce y amable a la vez que fatal, cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

Ella soltó una risita.

–¡Cuánta confianza de tu parte, para que revelaras eso! Síp, sé que no eres Sol, aunque me preguntaba quién eres –estudió mi cara–. Déjame adivinar. ¿Estoy ante la honorable presencia del Caballero Juicio?

Estaba en lo cierto. ¿Qué tan bien se llevaba con Sol?

–No me mires así, _Sol. _Tú eres el que necesitaba una forma de investigar. ¿Qué mejor manera que ésta?

–Explícate –exigí en una voz grave, tan grave como pude lograr que sonara la voz de Sol.

–Bien, sigue siendo así de serio. No eres divertido –dijo Pink con un puchero, y agitó su mano en el aire–. Sol es mucho más entretenido que tú.

Esperé. Si quería que la entretuvieran, estaba con la persona equivocada.

Pink puso los ojos en blanco.

–Como dije, _tú _necesitabas una forma de investigar, así que te di un pequeño dije que te ayudara con eso. El Caballero Sol sobresale mucho, mientras que el Caballero Juicio...

El Caballero Juicio puede hacer indagaciones sin ocultarse, ya que atrapar y castigar criminales es la obligación del Caballero Juicio.

_¿Quiero saber qué es lo que trama hacer Grisia con mi cuerpo?_

Probablemente no.

–¿Por cuánto tiempo? –pregunté. Aunque el razonamiento de Pink era bastante lógico, _yo _no debía mostrar ninguna preocupación por el Caballero Sol, así que investigar usurpándome no era tan brillante.

–El tiempo límite son tres horas –contestó.

–¿Cambiaremos de vuelta en cuanto pase el límite?

Ella sonrió maliciosamente. No me gustó nada.

–¡No tengo idea~! ¡Tendrán que averiguarlo~!

La miré con el ceño fruncido. Ella era peor que Sol, mostrando tan abiertamente que disfrutaba nuestra agonía. Sería mejor que encontrara a Sol y averiguara cómo salir de este desastre, en caso de que no se revirtiera automáticamente.

También necesitaba hacer un poco de... control de daños. Confiaba en Sol, pero confiar en que se comportaría mientras estaba en mi cuerpo era un asunto enteramente distinto.

_Seguro que se la está pasando muy bien, sin tener que reprimir sus impulsos más oscuros._

Poco sabía yo de lo acertado que estaba en mis pensamientos. No tenía que meditarlo mucho: no había nadie que conociera a Sol tan bien como yo, lo que significaba que mis preocupaciones estaban muy bien fundamentadas.

* * *

Continuará...


	2. Parte 2: Sol

**Parte 2 - Sol**

* * *

Sabía que debí ser más cauteloso al seguir los caprichos de Pink. Nunca es buena idea tomar cualquier cosa que te da una pequeña manipuladora... bueno, eso no suena bien, pero lo que quiero decir es que nunca es buena idea aceptar lo que sea que te dé Pink, ese cadáver manipulador. Sólo me despisté y acepté su "ayuda" porque todavía estaba enojado con Juicio. ¿Cómo pudo dudar de mí? ¿Que creía en la _evidencia_? ¡Como él quiera! ¡Voy a encontrarle sus evidencias!

Voy a encontrarle sus evidencias, y entonces tal vez me perdone por haberme metido en este desastre, aunque no haya sido mi culpa. Ni siquiera sé porqué el Caballero de la Muerte está tan obsesionado conmigo. No será que... ¿se enamoró de mí?

Me dio un escalofrío de sólo pensarlo.

Cuando Pink me dijo que tenía un dije que me ayudaría a investigar al tercer hijo del Barón Gerland, me sentí tentado a aceptarlo porque no era como si yo pudiera nada más aparecérmele al tercer hijo del barón, e incluso si pudiera, no sería capaz de superar su esgrima y capturarlo con vida. ¡Tendría que ser Juicio o Hielo para lograr eso!

Maldita tentación.

Nunca creí que, de hecho, _me convertiría en _Juicio.

El dije que Pink me arrojó flotó sobrenaturalmente sobre mí antes de impactarse contra mi pecho. Antes de que pudiera parpadear, tenía una taza de té en mi mano.

Qué chistoso. Había pensado que el artefacto mágico de Pink sería más impresionante que eso. ¡Aparecer una taza de té de la nada no me iba a ayudar a investigar!

A mens que el té tuviera sedantes. Entonces, podría obligar al tercer hijo del barón a beberlo y secuestrarlo sin una pelea, aunque todavía tendría que ocuparme del resto de las personas en su residencia. Olisqueé el té. Probablemente no era una buena idea beberlo, sin importar cuánta sed tuviera, pero estaba tan cansado y el té olía tan bien...

_Debería tirarlo antes de envenenarme._

Me levanté para buscar una planta a la cual envenenar cuando me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en la casa de Pink, no a menos que ella hubiera decidido cambiar su papel tapiz rosa por paredes sencillas. El cuarto en el que ahora me encontraba era desnudo y francamente aburrido, con pocos efectos personales. El lugar me parecía algo familiar, pero no podía ubicarlo del todo. Había un montón de papeles sobre el escritorio de la esquina que eran sospechosamente parecidos a documentos de la Iglesia, pero, la verdad, ¿quién querría tener documentos en su habitación? ¡Yo se los encasqueto a Tormenta en el momento en que me llegan!

Me sobrecogió un pensamiento de repente. _No será que estoy encerrado, ¿verdad? ¿Encerrado con papeleo? ¡Ah, querido Dios de la Luz! ¡Eso sería tortura! _Vi la taza de té en mis manos. Quizás debería conservar esta taza conmigo para usarla como un arma, cuando fuera que mis captores regresaran. La porcelana rota también podía ser letal, pero espera, todavía tengo una espada. Podía sentir su peso a mi lado. Sin duda, si me hubieran apresado, me habrían quitado la espada, ¿no?

Ah, pero ya que mi habilidad para la esgrima es tan terrible que puede decirse que no existe, tal vez decidieron que no necesitaban quitármela.

_¡Buu! _Odio cuando piensan así. Mis captores se han de estar divirtiendo de lo lindo a mis costillas. Tal vez mi captor sea Pink, ya que su artefacto está relacionado con esto.

En cualquier caso, todavía tengo mi magia sagrada. ¡Puedo escapar de este cuarto!

Intenté concentrar mi magia sagrada para asegurarme de que tenía una reserva lo bastante grande para mandar a volar a quien entrara al cuarto. No sabrían qué los golpeó. Pero la palabra clave es "intenté". ¡Normalmente, mi magia sagrada brota inmediatamente en cuanto la llamo, pero ahora intentar reunir magia sagrada es tan difícil como esgrimir una espada! A lo mucho, podría conjurar unas pocas Curaciones Menores antes de quedarme sin magia sagrada.

Nunca había tenido una reserva de magia sagrada tan baja en toda mi vida.

_Bien, mí mismo, no empieces a hiperventilarte. ¡Aún sin magia, todavía tienes una taza de té!_

_Toc toc._

¿Alguien llamaba a la puerta? Sujeté mi taza de té como a un salvavidas, y me acerqué a la puerta cautelosamente. Extendiendo la mano, giré la perilla, listo para arrojar el té (probablemente envenenado) a mi captor.

La puerta se abrió con un toque.

¡Ni siquiera se habían molestado en cerrarla con llave!

Moví la mano, preparando el té para el lanzamiento.

Casi no alcancé a detenerme antes de salpicar la fría cara de Hielo con el té tibio, aunque tal vez el té podría haber derretido su expresión. Al final, el té golpeó las paredes de la taza y empapó mis mangas, mientras Hielo se me quedaba viendo sin emoción aparente, afortunadamente sin reaccionar ante la extraña escena que presenciaba.

–¿Ya te recuperaste, Hielo? –pregunté, recordando que Hielo había estado en reposo estricto la última vez que lo vi. Inmediatamente me sorprendió la profunda voz que salió de mi boca. No puede ser que me falle el oído a los veintitrés años, ¿o sí? ¡Todavía soy joven! ¡Soy demasiado joven para tener problemas de oído!

_Espera, ¿qué hace Hielo aquí? ¿Será que Hielo es mi secuestrador?_

–Juicio –dijo Hielo, inclinando levemente la cabeza–. Esta vez no están dulces.

Me ofreció una bolsa.

Me le quedé viendo a la bolsa con recelo, sin entender porqué querría Hielo darme dulces que no fueran dulces. Es una blasfemia, prácticamente. ¡Los dulces deben ser dulces!

Aturdido, tomé la bolsa y me quedé viendo mis mangas negras.

Mangas _negras._

Tragué saliva.

Al hablar, mi voz había sido profunda. Nunca había sonado tan grave, ni siquiera cuando pasé por los gallos de la pubertad. De hecho, sonaba justo como... Juicio.

Atónito, vacié el té en la maceta junto a la puerta y le entregué la taza a Hielo, que la tomó sin decir palabra. Sólo observó la taza como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, pero eso no me importaba. Había algo mucho más preocupante en juego, algo que podría _cambiar el mundo._

Tomé un chocolate de la bolsa que me había dado Hielo.

Coloqué el chocolate en mi boca.

Era tan _amargo._

Tan _delicioso._

–¿Por qué sabe tan bien? –exclamé, horrorizado. Tomé otro chocolate y lo metí en mi boca, el chocolate amargo se derritió en mi lengua. Era súper amargo, tan amargo que normalmente haría muecas al probarlo y lo escupiría antes de comenzar a tener arcadas, pero ahora era la cosa más deliciosa en el mundo, y Hielo me observaba con la misma cara sin expresión de siempre.

_¡Oh, Dios de la Luz! ¡Estoy en el cuerpo de Juicio! ¿Qué has hecho, Pink?_

Arrojé otro chocolate a mi boca y quise llorar.

_¡No puedo comer dulces así!_

* * *

continuará


	3. Parte 3: Juicio

**Parte 3 - Juicio**

* * *

Al salir de la casa de la nigromante, la noche ya había caído. Sol había llevado consigo una capucha cuando fue a visitar a Pink. Utilicé la misma capucha hasta que estuve lejos de la casa de la nigromante, para no levantar sospechas innecesarias hacia Sol por tener tratos con una nigromante. También me dio tiempo para ajustarme estar en el cuerpo de Sol. A pesar de lo mucho que lo conocía, no creía que pudiera fingir ser él convincentemente sin prepararme con antelación.

Caminar en el cuerpo de Sol se sentía extraño. No me había sentido desbalanceado en la casa de Pink, pero una vez que estuve en la calle, caminé un buen rato antes de encontrar un ritmo adecuado para andar. Sol era más ligero, flexible y delgado que yo, con una distribución de masa corporal diferente. No era flacucho (de hecho, tenía gorditos, indudablemente por todos los dulces que comía), pero no era precisamente musculoso. Sol se escapaba de los entrenamientos muy seguido, demasiado confiado en su magia, aunque sin su magia no habría durado mucho. Sin embargo, precisamente por inclinarse más por la magia que por la espada, tenía la constitución de un sacerdote a pesar de ser un Caballero Sagrado.

Fruncí el ceño. Eso no era aceptable. Sería mejor que hiciera que Sol practicara más. También le ayudaría a quemar las calorías extra.

Mientras meditaba sobre esto en mi camino de regreso al Templo Sagrado para encontrarme con Sol, sentí una alarmante cantidad de energía oscura a una distancia adelante de mí. Detuve mis pasos y me volví en la dirección en la que sentí el aura. Lo que fuera que emitiera un aura oscura tan fuerte estaba muy seguramente dentro de la jurisdicción de Sol o Flama. De momento, yo era Sol. Incluso si no lo fuera, prefería ocuparme del asunto por la seguridad de la ciudad.

Me apresuré, pasando por varios edificios antes de llegar a una pequeña plaza en la avenida que daba al palacio, con el aura oscura intensificándose conforme me acercaba. Los sentidos de Sol eran sorprendentes, para que yo pudiera sentir un aura a esa distancia: era como tener otro par de ojos. Finalmente pude entender cómo hacía Sol para arreglárselas a pesar de tener un aura de batalla débil. Realmente era un maestro de la magia y experimentaba el mundo de una forma diferente a la mía. Intenté extender la percepción que le había sido otorgada, y el embate de información casi me sobrepasó. Había un gran número de caballeros sagrados en la plaza, rodeando lo que fuera que estuviera emitiendo el aura oscura. Sabía esto sin siquiera verlos, gracias a los sentidos de Sol. Nunca imaginé que sus sentidos fueran así de sensibles, y él jamás había revelado la totalidad de su habilidad a pesar de lo mucho que se lucía. Debía estarlo manteniendo en secreto.

En la plaza estaban el Capitán Caballero Flama y su pelotón. Su presencia no me sorprendió, ya que había estado de acuerdo en intercambiar nuestros lugares en el programa de patrullaje hoy, hace rato. Flama siempre protegía a Sol, y esta vez no era la excepción, especialmente porque Sol estaba bajo sospecha de haber torturado a alguien hasta matarlo. Sol tenía suerte de tener un amigo leal que llegara a estos extremos por él. Me tranquilizó saber que, aunque yo no podía ayudar a Sol abiertamente, había alguien que podía y lo haría.

No pensé que Flama encontraría al Caballero de la Muerte en un solo día.

Ahí, dentro del cercado formado por el Pelotón de Caballeros Flama, estaba el Caballero de la Muerte. Hielo y los otros lo habían visto cuando soltó la incriminatoria frase de que volvería por Sol, pero ésta era la primera vez que yo lo veía. Era cenizo, pero se mantenía erguido, con llamas frías en los ojos. Mientras hablaba con Flama, sentí que su aura oscura crecía. Si no hubiera estado en el cuerpo de Sol, no habría sentido el alarmante pero sutil incremento en su aura oscura.

Flama era un buen luchador (miles, no, millones, o debería decir billones de veces mejor que Sol con una espada), pero estaba perdiendo contra el Caballero de la Muerte, aún con la ayuda de su pelotón. Le estaban haciendo daño, pero el Caballero de la Muerte era un poderoso espadachín, tan fuerte que no era sorprendente que le hubiera causado problemas a Hielo cuando se encontraron. Si no fuera un Caballero de la Muerte, habría sido un valioso compañero de práctica, pero en este estado, el incremento de su aura oscura era sofocante.

Temía que estuviera cerca de convertirse en un Señor de la Muerte. Encargarse de criaturas no-muertas no era la especialidad de Flama (su llama purificadora era fuerte contra los espíritus, no contra los no-muertos), lo que significaba que encargarse de este Caballero de la Muerte, un Caballero de la Muerte que estaba a punto de convertirse en un Señor de la Muerte, era de hecho mi trabajo, ya que era el que actualmente tenía más magia sagrada. Las otras personas que podrían ayudar eran el Papa y el Pelotón de Caballeros Sol, pero no sabía dónde estaba el pelotón de Sol en ese momento. Su comportamiento era impredecible a veces.

Cuando vi que la llama purificadora en la espada ancha de Flama vacilaba, desenvainé la espada a mi lado. Aunque estaba feliz de que no fuera la Espada Divina del Sol (eso habría revelado la identidad de Sol inmediatamente), la santidad de la espada habría ayudado mucho en esta batalla. No sabía si sería capaz de utilizar la magia de Sol, ya que eso requería conocimientos que no tenía, aunque este cuerpo tenía las reservas para conjurar esa magia. Sabía, sin embargo, que no sería capaz de derrotar al Caballero de la Muerte si no peleaba en serio. Para mí, eso significaba usar mi espada con todas mis fuerzas.

El problema era que eso no bastaba para que Sol se convirtiera en un maestro espadachín de la noche a la mañana. Mi estilo era totalmente opuesto al de Sol, ya que yo eliminaba a mis enemigos tan rápidamente como fuera posible, ya que nunca me habían gustado las peleas espectaculares o prolongadas, pero ahora no había tiempo para considerar esos pequeños detalles.

Flama estaba en problemas.

Me jalé la capucha para ocultar la identidad de Sol todo lo posible.

_Lo siento, Sol._

Tras disculparme con mi amigo, que no estaba presente, deslicé su mano izquierda contra el filo de su espada, cubriéndola con la sangre de Sol.

La santidad de la sangre de Sol haría mucho daño al Caballero de la Muerte. Con esto, podría terminar la batalla antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de quién era el encapuchado.

Me lancé hacia el Caballero de la Muerte, pretendiendo acabarlo con un solo golpe, pero el aura sagrada que emanaba el cuerpo de Sol debió alertarlo de mi presencia. Se apartó de su pelea con Flama y bloqueó mi golpe, un golpe mucho más suave de lo que había planeado, pero el cuerpo de Sol no se movía como yo quería que lo hiciera. Nuestros físicos eran diferentes.

Espada contra espada, el Caballero de la Muerte me vio, confuso. Tras él, Flama respiraba pesadamente, finalmente libre del punto muerto de la batalla contra el Caballero de la Muerte.

–Tú... –comenzó el Caballero de la Muerte, con los ojos llameantes.

Di un corte al frente, sin darle tiempo para hablar. Cuando mi espada le rebanó el pecho, su piel chisporroteó: la sangre de Sol le hizo un fuerte daño. Aun así, no redujo su velocidad y siguió bloqueando mis ataques subsiguientes; sus movimientos se volvían más rápidos a cada golpe. Era fuerte, y se veía como un caballero que se dejaba llevar por la alegría de intercambiar estocadas con un oponente fuerte.

Después de que mi espada casi lo atraviesa otra vez, el Caballero de la Muerte colocó su espada en posición frente a él, con la ira que había sentido hacia Flama totalmente desvanecida. Me observó con curiosidad.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó. Lo que dijo después me hizo preguntarme quién era este Caballero de la Muerte–. ¿No serás el Caballero Sol?

* * *

continuará


	4. Parte 4: Sol

**Parte 4 - Sol**

* * *

–¿Sabes dónde está Sol? –preguntó Hielo monótonamente.

_Justo frente a ti, _pensé. Hielo tenía otra bolsa de chocolates. Seguro eran para mí. Aunque no quería creerlo, probablemente eran demasiado dulces para mí en este momento.

¡El horror! Los dulces estaban a mi alcance, pero no podía comerlos, y aunque lo hiciera, ¡no sabrían bien!

Aunque Hielo me agrada mucho, quería que se fuera. _¡Apúrate y vete de una vez! ¡Llévate la tentación contigo! _Desafortunadamente, no había desarrollado la habilidad de comunicarme telepáticamente tras caer en el cuerpo de Juicio, así que mi llamamiento mental no fue escuchado, y la tentación todavía estaba a una atrayente distancia. ¿Debería pedirle a Hielo un chocolate? ¡Lo hizo para mí! Pero, ¿sabrá bien todavía?... ¡Por supuesto que sí! Me niego a creer otra cosa.

Extendí la mano hacia la bolsa de chocolates, vencido por mi curiosidad.

–Por ahora está afuera –respondí, cuando vi que Hielo no tenía intención de irse sin que le diera una respuesta–. Pero le puedo dar eso por ti, cuando lo vea.

Silenciosamente, me felicité por sonar tan tranquilo cuando, en realidad, me moría de ganas de tener los chocolates en mis manos. _Puedo hacerlo, _me dije. _Puedo fingir ser Juicio, hacer mi investigación, y entonces disculparme con Juicio y averiguar como revertir el cambio antes de que alguien se entere... siempre que Juicio no haya explotado de ira todavía._

Casi me da un escalofrío, pero me las arreglé para contenerlo en un ligero tic.

Fingir ser Juicio no sería tan difícil. Sabía sus características, y conocía aún mejor la máscara que presentaba ante el público. De hecho, ¡podría ayudarle llevando su factor de intimidación a un nuevo nivel! También soy un muy bien actor, modestia aparte. De otra forma, ¿cómo podría haber mantenido todas esas tonterías que "todo el continente sabe"?

Cuando Hielo dejó la bolsa en mi mano, mi corazón revoloteó de emoción. ¡Ahora podía experimentar por mi cuenta si los dulces seguían sabiendo bien o no! Seguro que Juicio siempre exageraba cuando decía que mis gustos eran muy extremos.

Como Hielo seguía parado ahí, tomé rápidamente la taza de sus manos, en caso de que eso fuera lo que lo mantenía aquí. Vi severamente la taza vacía.

Ahora que sabía que era Juicio, deseé no haber tirado el té. Podría haber usado el agua como espejo. Realmente quería ver la cara de Juicio y hacer gestos que él jamás haría. ¡Era una oportunidad única!

–¡Capitán Caballero Juicio, el Caballero de la Muerte apareció! –gritó alguien, destruyendo mis ilusiones de hacer caras bobas.

¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? ¡Todavía no estoy listo! Pensé que sería capaz de dirigirme directamente a la casa del Barón Gerland y forzar a su tercer hijo a confesar, intimidándolo, ahora que me había convertido en la persona más intimidante de toda la Iglesia del Dios de la Luz. Si no pudiera hacer eso, al menos podría tomar a un sirviente o dos y obligarlos a hablar, pero ahora tenía que dejar esos planes a un lado.

Que el Caballero de la Muerte se apareciera así era como que un criminal tocara tu puerta. ¡Era una clara invitación para que lo arrestara!

–¡Llévame allá! –ordené con un rugido, con la voz profunda de Juicio, mientras dejaba la taza de té y guardaba la bolsa de chocolates en uno de los muchos pliegues de la tenebrosa túnica negra de Juicio. Hey, me oía jodidamente autoritario. Siempre quise intentar rugir así–. Capitán Caballero Hielo, acompáñame –le dije, en vez de mandarlo a que reuniera a los otros Capitanes Caballeros. No tenía idea de cómo sería mi habilidad combativa en el cuerpo de Juicio, pero supuse que haría que Juicio pareciera un tonto, a comparación de como normalmente peleaba. ¡Habría preferido probar primero! Dudaba que pudiera usar magia, y, aunque odiara admitirlo, no creía que estar en el cuerpo de Juicio me hubiera curado de ser un caso perdido con la espada. Si hubiera sido así de fácil, mi maestro, el Caballero Sol más fuerte de la historia, no se habría dado por vencido conmigo, declarándome un caso perdido. En otras palabras, estaba bastante fregado y podría ser que hiciera que Juicio quedara herido. ¡Él ni siquiera sería capaz de recuperarse por su cuenta, como yo!

Qué, ¿jamás creyeron que admitiría que mi esgrima era un caso perdido, tan desesperanzado que incluso consiguiéndome el cuerpo de un maestro espadachín no me curaría de ser un caso perdido? ¡Bueno, lo siento! Jamás me habitué a entrar en una batalla que no esté seguro de ganar. Además, no era mi cuerpo el que estaba arriesgando.

Hasta que averiguara lo que podría hacer como Juicio, necesitaba a Hielo a mi lado. Como el mejor espadachín de los Doce Caballeros Sagrados, sería un excelente escudo humano.

Elegí a un caballero sagrado al azar y lo envié por refuerzos. Parecía ser del Pelotón de Caballeros Juicio, lo que era extraño, ya que según yo ellos deberían estar patrullando ahora, pero tal vez me había confundido. Después de todo, Juicio había estado en su cuarto en lugar de estar patrullando.

Mientras Hielo y yo atravesábamos a paso veloz los corredores, pasamos junto a varios caballeros sagrados y unos cuantos clérigos del Santuario de la Luz. ¡Estuve a punto de estampar una sonrisa falsa en mi cara, cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía que hacerlo!

Mi corazón dio un salto.

_¡No tenía que sonreír!_

Esa idea, de hecho, me dio ganas de sonreír. Las comisuras de mis labios se levantaron.

–Juicio... –comenzó Hielo.

–¿Qué? –dije.

–Te ves espeluznante.

_¿En serio? _¿Tan espeluznante como para que Hielo hablara sobre eso? ¡Pero no podía evitar sonreír! No era mi culpa que me hubieran dando ganas de sonreír en serio. ¡Al menos lo había convertido en una expresión imponente, en vez de arruinar la imagen de Juicio con una sonrisa resplandeciente!

–El Severo Dios de la Luz se complace de que el Caballero de la Muerte haya aparecido, listo para ser castigado –dije, hilando una frase digna de Juicio de la nada. Era fácil, considerando cuánta práctica tenía alabando al Dios de la Luz (hablar sobre su dureza no era tan diferente), y eso explicaba la cara de depredador que tenía.

Volví la cabeza. Cuando las clérigas a mi alrededor sintieron mi mirada, inmediatamente dieron un paso atrás y evitaron contacto visual.

_¡Oh Querido Dios de la Luz! _¡Puedo ver a todas las mujeres que quiera sin fingir que no estoy viendo! No más grabar por la esquina de mi campo visual! Nadie dijo que el Caballero Juicio sólo pueda amar al Dios de la Luz y no a las mujeres... de hecho, estoy seguro de que no le haría daño a su reputación agregar "aterrorizar mujeres" a su lista de crueldades. Sentaba perfectamente con su reputación.

_Lo siento, Juicio._

Sin embargo, ese pensamiento no evitó que mirara lascivamente a una clériga que estaba al frente.

* * *

continuará


	5. Parte 5: Juicio

**Parte 5 - Juicio**

* * *

Después de que el Caballero de la Muerte cuestionara mi identidad con alarmante exactitud, consideré mis opciones rápidamente. Podía quitarme la capucha y revelar mi identidad como "Sol" (tendría que soltar embustes para explicar como "Sol" logró conservar su espada sin que saliera volando) o podía conservar mi capucha y negar cualquier cosa que dijera el Caballero de la Muerte.

_Debería capturar al Caballero de la Muerte antes de interrogarlo. Una plaza abierta, como esta, es el lugar menos apropiado para averiguar lo que quiero saber. Si no puedo capturarlo exitosamente, entonces intentaré despacharlo._

Una vez tomé la decisión, estuve a punto de llevarla a cabo cuando Flama y su pelotón me interrumpieron, chismeando en voz alta.

–¡Por su puesto que no es el Caballero Sol! –exclamó Flama fuertemente, indignado. En una voz un poco más baja, agregó–. Sol ni siquiera habría acertado a dar ese primer golpe...

–¡Debe ser un espadachín aventurero! –dijeron inmediatamente los caballeros sagrados en el pelotón de Flama a coro.

–¡No, un cazador de Caballeros de la Muerte! –dijo alguien más–. ¿Qué? Eso parece...

Otra persona ahogó un grito.

–¿Podría ser el anterior Caballero Sol?

Conservé mi capucha puesta.

El pelotón de Flama no tenía cuidado con lo que decían, pero eso me caía de perlas. Me puse en posición, satisfecho de poder dejarme llevar. Era necesario que lo hiciera, ya que aunque hubiera sido yo mismo, enfrentar al Caballero de la Muerte me habría sido difícil. No planeaba que el Caballero de la Muerte se escabullera. La seguridad de la ciudad y la reputación de Sol estaban en peligro mientras el Caballero de la Muerte siguiera existiendo entre nosotros.

–Caballero de la Muerte, tengamos un duelo –dije en voz baja, tratando de ocultar la voz de Sol todo lo posible.

Al escuchar la palabra "duelo", el Caballero de la Muerte sonrió, aparentemente expectante. Eso podía manejarlo, a diferencia de su curiosidad.

–¿Un duelo? Eso suena mejor.

Extrañamente, parecía complacido con mi petición. No creí que los caballeros de la muerte apreciaran los duelos, pero el Caballero de la Muerte frente a mí me estaba demostrando lo contrario.

Flama y sus caballeros sagrados nos rodearon mientras cada uno analizaba la postura del otro para encontrar aperturas. Viendo que tenía toda la atención del Caballero de la Muerte, Flama mandó lejos a un miembro de su pelotón, muy probablemente para que fuera por refuerzos. El Caballero de la Muerte no impidió que se fuera. Jamás me quitó los ojos de encima.

_Bien, justo como lo planeé._

Tan rápidamente como podía moverse mi cuerpo actual, estuve al lado del Caballero de la Muerte otra vez. Relajado, bloqueó mi golpe con un "clang". El choque reverberó por mis brazos, recordándome cuánta desventaja tenía con la fuerza reducida de Sol. Golpes que hubieran sido letales si hubiera sido yo mismo eran simplemente golpes sordos con su cuerpo.

Me giré, atacando inmediatamente otra vez, aprovechando la menor estatura de Sol. De momento sólo era capaz de pelear a aproximadamente un 40% de mi fuerza normal, por la poca familiaridad que tenía con el cuerpo de Sol, pero con cada golpe me acostumbraba más y más a moverme en este cuerpo ajeno. Pronto, sería capaz de utilizar alrededor del 60% de mi fuerza normal.

Sin embargo, eso no sería suficiente, ya que conforme peleábamos el Caballero de la Muerte se hacía más y más fuerte también, como si estuviera despertando, lentamente volviéndose más y más lúcido. Seguimos de esta manera, con los ataques de ambos volviéndose más feroces y acertados en vez de descuidados con el tiempo. La santidad de la sangre de Sol no me ayudó, ya que no había sido capaz de rozar la piel del Caballero de la Muerte desde el inicio de nuestro duelo.

Con un golpe particularmente fuerte y rápido, me empujó hacia atrás con su espada. El rechinar de las hojas resonó fuertemente en mis oídos. Casi no había sido lo bastante veloz para bloquearlo.

–¡Carguen! –exclamó Flama cuando me vio tambalearme. Parecía que había estado esperando una entrada. El Caballero de la Muerte se había extendido demasiado para atacarme, y la posición de sus pies no era estable.

Con el grito de Flama, tres caballeros sagrados cargaron adelante desde sus posiciones, uno a cada lado del Caballero de la Muerte. Aunque su pie izquierdo se derrapaba, el Caballero de la Muerte arrojó al caballero sagrado a su derecha con un golpecito de su espada. Al mismo tiempo, mandó a volar a los otros dos caballeros sagrados con su espesa aura oscura. El aura oscura remolineaba a nuestro alrededor, creciendo hasta que nos aisló al Caballero de la Muerte y a mí de Flama y su pelotón.

Dentro del ojo del tornado oscuro, el Caballero de la Muerte alzó la cabeza y se levantó del suelo.

–¡Despreciable! –escupió, con los ojos llameando–. ¡Sinvergüenzas!

Aferré mi espada. El aura oscura estaba elevándose rápidamente. Estaba verdaderamente a punto de convertirse en un Señor de la Muerte. Sin embargo, cuando notó mi movimiento se volvió hacia mí, y las llamas en sus ojos se calmaron.

–Me disculpo por la interrupción en nuestro duelo –dijo, sorprendiéndome. Era honorable, a diferencia de la mayoría de los criminales con los que había tratado en el pasado.

–La culpa no es tuya, ni de ellos –contesté, pero no relajé mi postura, preguntándome si pretendía continuar nuestro duelo, ahora que nadie podía interrumpirnos. La situación era fatal para mí, ahora que estaba aislado y no tenía apoyo en caso de que cayera. Había calculado que ahora tendría alguna oportunidad contra el Caballero de la Muerte, pero considerando el incremento en su aura oscura, mis oportunidades de derrotarlo eran más bajas de lo que había estimado–. No deberías existir –proseguí.

Si quería ganar, necesitaba averiguar cómo usar la magia sagrada de Sol. Como un caballero sagrado de la facción "crueles e insensibles", sólo conocía unos hechizos curativos básicos y cómo reunir luz sagrada, pero eso tendría que bastar por ahora.

–Eres fuerte –dijo el Caballero de la Muerte tras una pausa–. Un digno oponente. Me habría gustado ver el final de nuestro duelo.

Reuní luz sagrada en mi mano izquierda.

–Pero no eres Grisia –murmuró, espada en mano, viendo como la luz sagrada en mi mano aumentaba–. ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó nuevamente.

Hasta sabía el verdadero nombre de Grisia.

–Primero tendrás que decirme quién eres tú –dije.

El Caballero de la Muerte inclinó la cabeza, como si estuviera considerando mis palabras. Al final se encogió de hombros, como si no hubiera problema en decirme.

–Roland –dijo–. Ése era mi nombre.

Le di vueltas al nombre en mi cabeza. Me sonaba conocido, a la vez que no. ¿Era un amigo de Sol del pasado? Quería preguntar, pero había asuntos más importantes por el momento.

–No dejaré que mates a quien te asesinó –dije.

–¿Aunque sea necesario que muera?

_¿Necesario?_

Antes de que pudiera responder, se escuchó un fuerte grito.

–¡Juicio! Rápido, por aquí...

Roland se quedó quieto y pareció estar a punto de darse la vuelta para huir. Supo inmediatamente que no podría derrotar a los refuerzos que habían llegado. Una vez que bajara el muro de oscuridad que nos rodeaba, se vería completamente rodeado de caballeros sagrados.

Antes de que deshiciera el muro y escapara, lo ataqué con la luz sagrada que había reunido para distraerlo y ralentizarlo. No conocía ningún encantamiento, así que hice lo que me pareció mejor: reunir luz sagrada y dejarla salir de mi cuerpo como una explosión de energía. Era sorprendentemente fácil manejar la luz sagrada en la punta de mis dedos; la luz sagrada fluía de mí como de una tubería rota. Cuando la luz sagrada lo golpeó, Roland siseó y trató de rodearse de aura oscura, el agarre en su espada se debilitó por un breve segundo.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Reduje la distancia entre nosotros y coloqué una estocada a través de su pecho. Mi capucha cayó con ese movimiento.

* * *

continuará

**N****/****A****:** Sobre los cálculos de Juicio sobre sólo ser capaz de usar el 40% de su fuerza normal (60% una vez que se acostumbrara al cuerpo de Sol), Pink menciona en la primera novela, capítulo 6, que usar la Armadura Sagrada del Dragón haría que Sol tuviera alrededor del 85% de la fuerza de Juicio, esto después de incrementar su fuerza 1.6 veces. Eso significa que, sin el incremento de poder, Sol debería tener alrededor del 53% de la fuerza de Juicio. El porcentaje calculado por Juicio es un estimado al tanteo, y tal vez cree que sea capaz de sacar más fuerza oculta de Sol. ;)

(¡Gracias a Dark Ice Dragon por compartir sus cálculos también!)


	6. Parte 6: Sol

**Parte 6 - Sol**

* * *

El cuerpo de Juicio era fenomenal. Si me disculpan, no hablo en _ese sentido. _¡No tengo esas inclinaciones! Me limitaba a hacer una observación sobre lo veloz y ligero de pies que es, a pesar de no ser el más rápido de los Doce Caballeros Sagrados. ¡Sentía como si pudiera volar!

Por supuesto, no estaba volando; sólo era una exageración. Si alguien viera realmente al Caballero Juicio volando por los cielos con una sonrisa boba, se desmayaría.

Lo que pasaba era que, mientras me apuraba con Hielo, dando largas zancadas y maravillándome de lo fácil que era ir de prisa a nuestras velocidades sobrehumanas, nuestros pelotones nos seguían bastante detrás. Era raro no percibir ningún elemento, como si estuviera medio ciego (no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que confiaba en mi percepción hasta que la perdí), pero eso no importaba para alguien del calibre de Juicio. Si caminar, nada más, se sentía así de genial, ¿cómo se sentiría pelear como Juicio? ¿O saltar sobre paredes? Si Juicio no hubiera sido seleccionado para convertirse en un caballero sagrado, habría sido un muy buen ninja... _ejem, _¡quise decir, guerrero!

Conforme nos acercábamos, vi un gran remolino de aura oscura formándose en el cielo. Era lo bastante denso como para verlo a simple vista. Tragué saliva y apreté el paso, esperando que Flama no estuviera herido. ¡Conociéndolo, habría enfurecido al Caballero de la Muerte con su enorme bocota!

Recorrí con la mirada a los caballeros sagrados frente a mí, sintiéndome aliviado cuando detecté a Flama por su cabello rojo llameante. Parecía intacto, sólo un poco indignado, pero eso no era algo que fuera a matarlo. Fue él quien me hizo señas para que me acercara, pero antes de que pudiera explicarme lo que pasaba, la muralla de oscuridad frente a nosotros se reventó, acompañada de un grito bestial que me heló hasta los huesos.

Me abrí paso a empujones entre los caballeros sagrados que veían boquiabiertos la escena frente a ellos.

–¡Fuera de mi camino! –le espeté a uno que seguía bloqueándome el paso. Todos los caballeros sagrados a mi alrededor, incluido aquél al que le había gritado, saltaron al escucharme. Una vez que vieron a quién le estorbaban, se apresuraron a abrirme camino en un parpadeo, como si fueran a ser castigados si se movieran un poco más despacio. No se preocupaban en vano. Si se hubieran tardado más, me aseguraría de memorizar sus caras.

Cuando se quitaron de en medio, pude ver libremente la escena que los había convertido en estatuas vivientes. Era una visión realmente pasmosa, tanto que olvidé deleitarme en lo liberador que se sentía que la gente se apartara de mi camino con una orden simple, sin necesidad de lenguaje ornamental.

–El Caballero Sol _en serio _odia a los no-muertos –susurró uno de los caballeros sagrados.

Si lo decía por la escena ante nosotros, no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Pues frente a nosotros estaba el "Caballero Sol", que había atravesado con su espada el pecho del Caballero de la Muerte. "Sol" tenía una cara seria, con las cejas fruncidas y la boca hacia abajo, lo que era algo bueno, aunque su expresión no concordaba con la imagen benevolente del Caballero Sol.

¿Que porqué era bueno? Imaginen si estuviera sonriendo mientras tenía al Caballero de la Muerte convertido en brocheta: ¡parecería un sádico! Era mejor que se viera serio, especialmente porque se supone que el Caballero Sol detesta a todos los seres no-muertos.

_Por el Dios de la Luz, Lesus. ¿No estás exagerando un poco?_

Sólo habíamos cambiado de lugares por poco más de una hora, y él ya había convertido en brocheta al Caballero de la Muerte.

Chorros de oscuridad brotaban de la herida del Caballero de la Muerte como un miasma. Si fuera otro el que tuviera una espada sobresaliéndole del pecho, estaría completamente muerto antes de poder decir "mierda", pero el Caballero de la Muerte no era cualquiera. Sus manos habían caído a sus lados, como si se hubiera cansado de gritar de dolor, pero no podía ser vencido tan fácilmente. Vi cómo el Caballero de la Muerte levantó lentamente una mano para sujetar la espada en su pecho, y jirones de su aura oscura enrollándose alrededor de su brazo.

El Caballero de la Muerte vio fijamente al que lo había empalado. Sus caras estaban muy cercanas.

–¿Grisia...? –dijo, incrédulo, con voz ronca–. ¿Cómo puede ser...? Estaba tan seguro...

Esta vez, fue mi turno de convertirme en una estatua viviente. Detrás de mi, pude escuchar a Flama preguntarse lo mismo (¡Bien, basta de insultar mi esgrima!), sólo que incluso él se refería a mí como "Sol" en sus exclamaciones, mientras que el Caballero de la Muerte me había llamado Grisia.

Nadie se acercó, porque parecía que el Caballero Sol tenía las cosas bajo control, y todos sabía que no debían robar la presa del Caballero Sol cuando se trataba de no-muertos. Yo, por mi parte, estaba demasiado impresionado para moverme.

–Ríndete, Roland –le dijo Lesus al Caballero de la Muerte–. No hay escapatoria.

Me les quedé viendo, incapaz de evitar mostrar más emociones de las que Juicio había mostrado en público antes. ¿Roland? ¿El Caballero de la Muerte era Roland? Observé al Caballero de la Muerte, con el corazón a punto de detenerse mientras trataba de imaginar cómo se vería el Caballero de la Muerte con piel y ojos normales en vez de su piel blanco-grisáceo y sus globos oculares en forma de llamas.

Era Roland.

Era Roland, y Lesus estaba a milímetros de convertirlo en polvo.

Al escuchar las palabras de Lesus, las llamas en los ojos de Roland corrieron por sus mejillas, dejando huellas oscuras y tenebrosas.

–No puedo entregarme al descanso eterno aquí.

Diciendo eso, Roland tomó su propia espada.

–¡Protejan al Capitán-Caballero Sol! –grité inmediatamente, pero era muy tarde. Lesus saltó hacia atrás, dejando su espada aún incrustada, pero no fue lo bastante rápido para esquivar el ataque de Roland.

Lo escuché gritar de dolor y tambalearse. Logré llegar a su lado, pero todos los demás fueron arrojados lejos por el aura oscura de Roland. Sólo Flama y Hielo habían conseguido permanecer de pie.

Levanté la mirada hacia Roland y supe inmediatamente lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a mis propios ojos, pero me detuve, pues no sabía que hacer. Le había fallado a Roland, dejando que muriera lenta y dolorosamente por tortura. Ahora, ni siquiera podía salvarlo de una segunda muerte. Estaba enojado con él por lastimar a Lesus, pero Lesus estaría bien. Mi cuerpo se recuperaba rápido.

Si yo hubiera sido el que encontrara a Roland primero, ¿lo habría dejado escapar en vez de arrinconarlo así? ¿Qué habría hecho?

No había elección, de momento, para confundirme y desconcentrarme. Roland estaba completamente atrapado aunque siguiera lanzándonos lejos.

Flama y Hielo lograron reunirse conmigo mientras desenvainaba la Espada Divina del Juicio.

–Captúrenlo vivo –dije.

Después de eso, no pensé, sólo dejé que mi cuerpo actual se moviera por su cuenta.

Si me hubiera detenido a pensar, probablemente no lo habría logrado, pero había conseguido que Roland cayera sobre sus rodillas y dejado un corte a través de su piel ceniza. Sin embargo, aún mientras gritaba de dolor, seguía recitando que no podía descansar aún. Lesus disparó luz sagrada hacia Roland, pero no fue suficiente para penetrar el aura oscura que lo rodeaba. Unas marcas que parecían lágrimas se extendieron desde la cara de Roland y desaparecieron bajo su camisa, expandiéndose por sus brazos desnudos. Flama intentó darle una estocada, pero Roland inmediatamente lo arrojó varios metros atrás, usando su aura oscura. Hielo dio un golpe rápido, haciendo un corte en los hombros de Roland con su Espada Divina de Hielo, pero eso tampoco fue suficiente para detenerlo. Aunque lo apaleábamos entre los tres, aunque estaba en el suelo, Roland se aferraba, negándose a descansar. El aura oscura que lo rodeaba se comprimió alrededor de su cuerpo y se concentró en su espalda. Agitado, intenté reunir magia sagrada para detenerlo, sólo para recordar demasiado tarde que no era yo mismo por el momento.

Dos alas de dragón jodidamente impresionantes se desenrollaron de donde su aura oscura se había concentrado, derribando a Hielo. Roland abrió los ojos y arrancó la espada que todavía estaba atorada en su pecho, con chorros de oscuridad brotando en el momento en que la sacó. Tiró la espada al suelo, haciéndola sonar estrepitosamente.

Roland se había convertido en un Señor de la Muerte. Había pasado demasiado rápido.

Aun así... me sentí aliviado. Su poder significaba nuestra destrucción, pero no podía evitar sentirme aliviado. No quería que muriera por segunda vez tan fácilmente. Ése era el único destino que le aguardaba, con la cantidad de caballeros sagrados que lo rodeaban.

Pero mi alivio se acabó cuando Roland convocó una plétora de criaturas oscuras al instante.

* * *

continuará


	7. Parte 7: Juicio

**Parte 7 - Juicio**

* * *

Había sido muy descuidado. Mi intento de detener a Roland resultó en que se convirtiera en un Señor de la Muerte. ¿Cómo pude dejar que un Señor de la Muerte naciera frente a mis narices?

Aunque sus ojos eran llamas, pude notar su incredulidad cuando cayó mi capucha, revelando mi apariencia. No quiso creerlo. Sus gritos habían sido tanto de incredulidad como de dolor.

Entonces lo supe. Habían sido amigos.

Cuando "me" vi correr hacia mi lado, aunque la oscuridad nublaba mi visión y estallaba el dolor en mi estómago, sólo pude ver fijamente a través de la lobreguez la cara demacrada que veía en el espejo cada vez que vomitaba en el baño, después de castigar criminales. Era una cara que me resultaba muy familiar, y ahora parecía tensa de preocupación. No me habría importado mucho si sólo hubiera sido un reflejo en el espejo, pero no lo era.

Era mi amigo, preocupado.

_Grisia, estás aquí, _pensé. Siempre lo regañaba por meterse en situaciones peligrosas, pero aquí estaba yo, en la peor de todas. Hasta había herido su cuerpo. Sol seguramente tiene una diana en su espalda para que los problemas lo sigan a donde sea, incluso si yo era "Sol".

Me echó una mirada, considerando mis heridas, antes de ponerse en pie frente a mí y volverse hacia Roland, escudándome de lo que venía. Mientras veía su alta espalda, me preguntaba qué clase de valor tuvo que reunir para enfrentarse a su amigo así. Había querido evitarle esto, pero irónicamente, ahora necesitaba que me protegieran, intercambiando nuestros papeles.

No me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

Sin arma y herido, reuní magia sagrada para conjurar una Curación Menor, intentando cerrar mi herida. No fue suficiente, y todavía me sentía mareado por la pérdida de sangre y el aura de muerte que la espada de Roland me había infligido, pero me puse en pie y me preparé para ayudar como un atacante a larga distancia. Le arrojé luz sagrada a Roland mientras los otros lo atacaban de cerca, pero no era un sacerdote.

Por la primera vez desde nuestro "cambio" inoportuno, maldije que no fuera yo mismo.

Y ahora, Roland era un Señor de la Muerte.

El primer zombi que se trastabilló hacia mí se convirtió en polvo inmediatamente, por una explosión de luz sagrada que cortésmente le patrociné. Después de eso, seguí haciendo volar las criaturas oscuras a mi alrededor sin detenerme. Cayó un esqueleto. Cayó una araña-vampiro. Flama se encargaba de los espíritus con sus llamas purificadoras mientras yo seguía vertiendo magia sagrada, peleando de una manera en que jamás lo había hecho, iluminando el cielo con ráfagas blancas. Hielo y todos los caballeros sagrados de nuestros pelotones estaban ocupados deshaciéndose de la marabunta de criaturas oscuras que habían comenzado a dispersarse. Teníamos que evitar que se esparcieran por el resto de la ciudad. Estas criaturas no eran muy fuertes, muy por debajo del nivel del que los había invocado, pero eran muchas. Cerca de mí, Grisia dio un tajo a un zombi, y de alguna manera evitó soltar la Espada Divina del Juicio. Seguimos peleando de esta manera, y las criaturas apretaban el cerco a nuestro alrededor aunque pulverizáramos a sus compañeros para enviarlos a la inexistencia. Pronto, estuve espalda contra espalda con Grisia.

–¿Te molestaría enseñarme un hechizo sagrado de rango amplio que derribe a todas las criaturas frente a mí de una vez? –le pregunté a Grisia cuando sentí que mi espalda se topó con la suya. No sabía controlar la magia sagrada de Grisia tan bien como él, pero estaba seguro de que él habría sido capaz de diezmar la turba frente a nosotros de un golpe.

–¡Me gustaría! –contestó, con mi voz, detrás de mí. No creo que me acostumbre a eso–. Pero no sé cómo explicarlo. ¡Sólo hazlo!

Eso no ayudaba para nada. Realmente, debí saber que así era como hacía las cosas, ya que nunca lo había visto estudiar ningún tipo de magia. Todos los sacerdotes y magos en el mundo deben odiarlo por su capacidad de aprender por ósmosis.

–¿Algún consejo? –pregunté, lanzando luz sagrada hacia el esqueleto frente a mí. Se desbarató.

–Sólo pon una capa de luz sagrada sobre otra varias veces. ¡Se volverá gruesa!

_¿Gruesa? ¿Qué...? La magia no funciona así..._

¿Pero qué iba a saber yo? Si esa era la forma en que Sol lo hacía, entonces así lo hacía. Arrojé luz sagrada e inmediatamente arrojé un poco más, de modo que se traslaparan. La luminosidad se intensificó y destruyó una fila entera de esqueletos.

_Ah, funcionó._

Con Grisia detrás de mí (jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que confiaría en que Grisia me cubriera con una espada) derrotamos a los seres oscuros a nuestro alrededor hasta que pudimos ver a Roland de nuevo, ahora que la muchedumbre se había reducido. Seguía de pie en el mismo lugar, sin participar en la batalla. Se había envuelto en sus alas para protegerse, y las garras en el extremo de ellas chasqueaban como mandíbulas furiosas cuando algo salía volando hacia Roland, como un pedazo de zombi o un hueso perdido de un esqueleto. Sin importar qué fuera, las garras lo destruían antes de que alcanzara a impactarse contra Roland.

Debió sentir nuestra mirada. Roland se volvió para vernos desde donde estaba, con una sonrisa autorreprobatoria. Apartó la mirada y examinó sus alrededores. Mientras lo hacía, empezó a parpadear. Pude ver el edificio detrás de él a través de su figura oscilante.

Me alisté inmediatamente, con el corazón latiéndome fuertemente mientras me preguntaba si iba a aparecerse justo frente a mí o frente a Grisia, estocando a alguno de nosotros. A diferencia suya, una espada a través de nuestros pechos sería fatal, y por el momento no tenía espada para bloquear su ataque. Lancé un muro de luz sagrada frente a nosotros, una débil imitación de lo que Tierra podría hacer con su escudo, pero recordé lo que Sol me había dicho, y traslapé luz sagrada sobre luz sagrada sobre luz sagrada. Si un zombi intentara acercársenos ahora, probablemente se causaría una contusión al estrellarse contra mi muro, aunque era más probable que el zombi se desintegrara al tocar la masa de luz sagrada frente a mí.

Roland se desvaneció, dejando tras de sí sólo los restos de la magia de teletransportación que había conjurado. Los Señores de la Muerte eran realmente aterradores, si uno de ellos podía alcanzar tal conocimiento justo después de su transformación.

Esperaba que apareciera frente a mí, pero eso no pasó. Me giré rápidamente para ver si se había aparecido frente a Grisia. Afortunadamente, Grisia estaba bien. Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, hasta que se quedó viendo el sitio vacío donde había estado Roland hace un momento.

Impactado por lo que eso significaba, dejé que mi muro se dispersara. La luz sagrada que disipé derribó a las pocas criaturas oscuras que quedaban cerca. Roland se había teletransportado lejos. ¿Había sido ésa su intención desde el inicio? ¿Escapar?

Observé gravemente las criaturas oscuras que Flama, Hielo, y los caballeros sagrados de nuestros pelotones todavía estaban combatiendo. La mayoría cayó con uno o dos golpes. Hice estallar a otro zombi sin verlo siquiera, antes de caminar hacia el lugar donde había estado Roland, inclinarme, y levantar mi espada.

Me volví hacia Grisia, buscando establecer contacto visual.

Roland sólo nos había estado entreteniendo con las criaturas oscuras.

* * *

continuará


	8. Parte 8: Sol

**Parte 8 - Sol**

* * *

Después de que Roland se teletransportó (demonios, yo todavía no sé hacer eso), acabamos con el resto de criaturas oscuras fácilmente y nos aseguramos de que ninguna hubiera escapado hacia la ciudad. Pensé que combatiríamos una criatura oscura tras otra eternamente, y que enfrentaríamos inmediatamente a un Señor de la Muerte, lo que podría resultar en que muriera antes de poder volver a saborear dulces dulces en vez de dulces amargos (las papilas gustativas de Juicio están mal, ¿de acuerdo?), pero nada de eso pasó.

Roland había decidido retirarse. Mi traicionero yo estaba feliz por eso, y otra parte de mí estaba horrorizado por lo que habíamos dejado suelto en la ciudad. Roland ya era fuerte. Ahora también tenía criaturas oscuras a su servicio.

_¿Cómo es eso justo?_, pensé, enfurruñado. _Ya era bastante impresionante con la espada. Súmale estas habilidades nuevas y __vistos__as..._

Antes de desvanecerse, había sonreído. No fue burlón, autosuficiente, ni jactancioso. Era una sonrisa similar a las que había provocado a veces, cuando le pedía a Roland que golpeara un perro por mí, o que se escabullera a comprar postres de mora azul, o que me cubriera aunque era el peor mentiroso del mundo. Era una sonrisa que declaraba que lo ponía en una situación incómoda, que lo que le pedía era demasiado difícil. ¿Cómo podía cubrirme, si era tan malo para mentir, que su torpeza para hacerlo competía con mi torpeza para blandir una espada? ¿Cómo podía escabullirse cuando se suponía que no dejáramos el terreno, si era tan riguroso sobre obedecer las reglas? ¿Cómo podía golpear un perro que no le llegaba a las rodillas, si se negaba a lastimar a los más débiles que él? Siempre le pedía lo imposible, y aunque le era difícil cumplir mis peticiones, siempre me ayudaba al final. Ése era el Roland que yo había conocido.

Esa sonrisa me dijo que él no quería estar en esta situación, que aunque había muerto y se había convertido en un Señor de la Muerte, una criatura oscura que incluso el manual de Conocimiento Básico Sobre Los No-Muertos decía que jamás debía surgir, todavía era Roland, el Roland que había sido mi amigo.

Deslicé la Espada Divina del Juicio de vuelta a su lugar a mi lado y casi me reí por haber sido capaz de pelear con una espada sin convertirme en brocheta. ¡Si tan sólo mi maestro pudiera enterarse de lo que había logrado hacer! Blandir así una espada se sintió increíble. Nunca había sabido que así era como debía sentirse pelear con una espada. La espada había parecido una extensión de mi mismo, aunque seguía apestando tanto como siempre si lo pensaba mucho. Sin embargo, si dejaba que el cuerpo de Juicio se moviera por sí solo, todavía recordaba cómo esquivar y golpear con reacciones rápidas que eran más un reflejo que otra cosa.

Curioso, ya que cuando intentaba no pensar mientras peleaba como mí mismo, mi espada _siempre _salió disparada de mi mano, así que pensar mucho no era el problema...

¡Ah, si tan sólo pudiera absorber las habilidades combativas de Juicio para poder hacer lo mismo cuando volviéramos a nuestros lugares...! Mi maestro moriría de la felicidad si pudiera lograrlo, o tal vez moriría de la impresión, ya que la esgrima es la única cosa que no logró que aprendiera sin importar cuánto me lo machacara. Sí, la única cosa, ya que logré mantenerme sobre el caballo después de que mi maestro me amenazó con enviarme al Dios de la Luz de un solo golpe si me caía, ¡así que no se atrevan a burlarse de mis habilidades como jinete!

Sin embargo, durante nuestra batalla con los seres oscuros, me di cuenta claramente de que ni Juicio ni yo podíamos pelear a nuestra máxima capacidad con este cambio. Tal vez era porque no estábamos acostumbrados al cuerpo del otro, pero su estilo de combate no era mío, y me había salido caro. A veces, me había pausado en el momento más inoportuno, con la mano a media preparación de un conjuro para el que no había magia suficiente. Si los dos hubiéramos sido nosotros mismos, dudo que Roland hubiera sido capaz de retirarse incluso con sus vistosos trucos nuevos.

Mi lado que era más Grisia que Caballero Sol dijo que quizás eso había sido lo mejor.

–Sol, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Flama, preocupado, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

–Estoy... –me detuve cuando Flama me dirigió la mirada. No me había estado mirando antes, entonces. Oh, claro, por el momento no soy "Sol"–. Estoy preguntándome lo mismo –dije al final, girando la cabeza ligeramente para ver a Lesus.

No se veía para nada bien. Estaba tan pálido como un fantasma, su ropa blanca se había teñido de un rojo profundo, y parecía estar a punto de derribarse, pero levantó la mano cuando Flama se acercó para servirle de apoyo.

–Yo... –empezó antes de toser sangre en sus guantes que ya no eran ni blancos ni prístinos. O bien, de hecho eran mis guantes, y siempre sufría cuando se ensuciaban porque eran difíciles de lavar, pero era muy confuso por el momento definir a quién le pertenecían los guantes y _Lesus está tosiendo sangre._

Alarmado, le lancé una Curación Moderada a Lesus, conjurando el hechizo antes de darme cuenta de que había reunido la suficiente magia sagrada para hacer eso. Flexioné mi mano, sintiéndome muy vacío después de una simple Curación Moderada. ¡La reserva de magia sagrada de Lesus era muy baja! Quizá podría ayudarle a aumentarla usándola más seguido...

Flama parpadeó. Se me quedó viendo, impresionado.

–¡Guau, Juicio, tu habilidad curativa ha mejorado!

Cierto, Juicio no debería ser capaz de hacer eso.

–Pensé que sería útil –expliqué. No estaba exagerando. ¡Sería útil! ¿Cuándo podría no ser útil un hechizo curativo?

–¿Cómo te sientes ahora, Sol? –preguntó Flama, preocupado. Era bueno que preguntara, ya que yo también quería saber, y Hielo no ayudaba mucho ya que estaba ahí, con la mirada fija y su cara frígida. Sabía que estaba preocupado, de todos modos. Había optado por quedarse muy cerca de "Sol" , si bien no lo bastante cerca como para que su pelotón empezara a comadrear, sí lo suficiente para adelantarse y atrapar a "Sol" si fuera a caerse.

Lesus iba a negar con la cabeza por mis acciones cuando Flama le preguntó, haciendo que negara y asintiera a medias con la cabeza antes de decidirse por una sonrisa reconfortante. _Así que así me veo cuando sonrío. ¿Soy un narcisista por pensar que me veo bastante encantador? ¡Debería estar en la cima de la lista de "mejor sonrisa" de todas las mujeres!_

–Yo... Sol se siente bien. Regresemos al Templo Sagrado –dijo Lesus, imitando torpemente mi manera de hablar. Al fin y al cabo, estábamos en un espacio bastante público.

Cubrí mi boca antes de que se me escapara la risa, disimulándola con una tos. Lesus me lanzó una mirada sombría inmediatamente.

_¡Ah,tengo una mirada bastante feroz! Pero no se compara con la mirada feroz del verdadero Juicio... pero oye, Lesus, deja de fruncir el ceño, ¡se supone que debes sonreír todo el tiempo! ¡Pensé que te gustaba sonreír!_

Cuando Flama se ofreció otra vez para ayudar a "Sol" a levantarse, Lesus meneó la cabeza.

–Capitán Caballero Flama, elije a los miembros de tu pelotón que todavía puedan pelear y acompaña a los demás a ver a los clérigos. Debemos tener caballeros sagrados patrullando la ciudad en todo momento ahora que un Señor de la Muerte camina entre nosotros. Sol enviará miembros de su pelotón para ayudarte –hizo una pausa antes de añadir–. Que el Dios de la luz tenga piedad de su alma descarriada.

_Oye, oye, Lesus... ¡no creas que puedes imitarme nada más agregando eso al final!_

Flama asintió lentamente, aunque siguió lanzándole miradas a Sol mientras se iba. Incluso lo oí murmurar por lo bajo sobre cómo le sorprendía lo confiable que "Sol" parecía ahora, y lo directas que habían sido sus palabras. Y lo raro de la loca esgrima que "Sol" había mostrado...

_¡Hey! ¡Yo siempre soy confiable! ¿Y a qué te refieres con "loca" esgrima? ¿Qué hizo Lesus?_

Sé que mi esgrima ha sido llamada descuidada, desastrosa, terrible, insalvable... ustedes comprenden, ¡pero nadie la ha llamado "loca" antes!

–Capitán Caballero Hielo –continuó Lesus–. Sol sugiere que hagas lo mismo.

Hielo se volvió hacia mí para ver si estaba de acuerdo. Asentí, pero Lesus detuvo a Hielo antes de que se fuera.

–Lleva al Pelotón de Caballeros Juicio contigo. El Capitán Caballero Juicio y Sol tienen mucho que discutir acerca del Señor de la Muerte.

Lesus me lanzó una mirada punzante. Aunque no había desarrollado súbitamente la habilidad de leer mentes, igual que no había desarrollado súbitamente la habilidad de comunicarme telepáticamente, sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza. _No vas a dejar que un Señor de la Muerte salga libre, ¿verdad?, _era lo que me estaba preguntando.

–Haz lo que dice, Hielo –dije secamente–. Llévalos a curar y elige a los que creas que puedan patrullar esta noche. También puedes elegir de entre mi pelotón.

Tras eso, sólo quedamos nosotros dos. Era muy obvio que Lesus los había alejado para que nos dejaran solos.

–Necesitamos hablar –dijo inmediatamente. Cerré la boca antes de decir "No estás pensando en terminar nuestra relación, ¿verdad?", ya que pensé que no apreciaría mi ingenio.

Después de todo, su tono había sonado bastante ominoso.

* * *

continuará


	9. Parte 9: Juicio

**Parte 9 - Juicio**

* * *

Nuestra caminata de regreso al Templo Sagrado no fue corta, lo que me dio suficiente tiempo para "hablar" con Grisia. Caminábamos a paso de caracol mientras me sostenía. Su apoyo era lo único que me mantenía en pie una vez que desapareció la adrenalina de la batalla, dejándome cansado y dolorido. Aunque era raro ver al Caballero Juicio apoyar al Caballero Sol, mi apariencia actual sería bastante explicación para que cualquiera se atreviera a opinar algo.

Tras un rato en silencio, abrí la boca para desestancarnos.

–Lo siento –dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

Somos un par sin precio.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó, desconcertado, en un tono que no me escuchaba a menudo.

–Por quedar tan seriamente lastimado –contesté de inmediato. _Por ser incapaz de evitar que tuvieras que ir contra tu amigo, _agregué en silencio para mí mismo.

Lo miré justo a tiempo para verlo poner los ojos en blando. Había entendido a qué me había referido con "quedar lastimado".

–Olvidas que soy como una cucaracha que nunca morirá. Apuñálame un par de veces y regresaré dando saltos tras un día de descanso. Ugh, no puedo creer que me llamé "cucaracha".

Sonreí por sus palabras francas, aunque nunca me ha gustado lo cómodo que está con la idea de lastimarse. Está dejando que se le vuelva un hábito. ¿Qué pasaría si un día se pasara de la raya, demasiado seguro de que se recuperaría?

–¿Y tú te disculpas por...?

Noté fácilmente que se le tensaban los hombros, ya que tenía uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros y uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura para sostenerme.

–Por... esto –balbució, pero lo había oído fuerte y claro.

–Ah. Esto es un problema. ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió?

Había estado a punto de beber una taza de té que necesitaba mucho, cuando me vi llevado lejos de mi cuarto. De sólo pensarlo me hacía anhelar una taza de té en este preciso momento. Creo que estaría más exasperado por esta situación si me hubiera topado con Grisia más temprano, pero ahora estaba más cansado que otra cosa, tanto por la larga batalla, que me había provocado todas mis heridas, como por haber confrontado a un viejo amigo de Grisia.

–Es porque tú no... –comenzó Grisia, en un tono defensivo, antes de detenerse, dejando la oración colgando en el aire.

–¿"Yo no" qué? –pregunté, sin creer por un segundo que Grisia pudiera guardarse la queja que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

Respiró profundamente antes de seguir.

–¡Porque no _confiaste _en mí! Quería encontrar evidencia para demostrarte que te equivocabas –en un tono más culpable, agregó–. Pink dijo que tenía algo que podía ayudarme a investigar. Sé que estuvo mal aceptar, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no fue todo culpa mía. ¡Ella me arrojó la recondenada cosa!

Me dejé empapar por sus palabras, inseguro de lo que debería sentir. ¿Debería enojarme que intentara culparme? ¿O debería sentirme culpable por haberle hecho creer que no confiaba en él? No, tal vez debía sentirme estúpido por permitir que algo así pasara, ¿o tal vez complacido porque tuviera tan alta opinión de mí que fui una motivación mayor que limpiar su nombre? No sabía qué sentía, sólo que Grisia siempre me hacía sentir demasiadas emociones a la vez.

La más fuerte de todas era una punzada en el corazón.

–No hay alguien en quien confíe más que en ti –dije en voz baja.

–... Lo sé –respondió en una voz igual de baja–. Lo siento.

Lo dejamos ahí.

Tras un rato, Grisia aclaró su garganta.

–¿Conociste a Pink? –preguntó.

–Sí –respondí, recordando a la niñita taimada que había estado tan sumamente satisfecha por nuestro cambio. No era alguien con quien tendría trato, pero al menos no me había mentido. La explicación de Grisia coincidía con lo que ella me había dicho.

–¿Qué dijo? –preguntó Grisia lentamente, como si no quisiera saberlo.

–El tiempo límite son tres horas –expliqué–. Pero no sabe si cambiaremos automáticamente después de eso.

–Tres horas, eh... ¿no han pasado dos horas ya? Deberíamos cambiar pronto.

Asentí.

–Vayamos a algún sitio a esperar que pase.

Nos quedamos en silencio después de eso. Aunque habíamos estado hablando en voz baja, nuestra conversación no era apta para el público. Ya era tarde, así que no nos habíamos topado con muchos peatones rezagados, o habríamos tenido que montar un espectáculo. Por como se dieron las cosas, sólo tuvimos que hablar en voz baja, para impedir que nuestra conversación llegara a oídos ajenos.

Como yo era el que estaba herido, Grisia me llevó hacia su cuarto para que "Sol" pudiera descansar. Casi llegamos sin toparnos con ningún obstáculo, pero cuando llegamos al corredor que llevaba al cuarto de Grisa, nos detuvo la persona que más probabilidades tenía de notar que había algo raro en nosotros.

–¡Capitán! –oí que una voz masculina jadeaba–. ¿Está bien?

Lentamente, alcé la vista hacia quien nos interpelaba. Ahí, en nuestro camino, estaba Adair, el competente vice-capitán de Sol. Parecía estar absorto, con sus ojos pasando de mí a Grisia. También miré a Grisia. Parecía que tenía ganas de decirle algo a Adair, indudablemente porque confiaba demasiado en él para que arreglara sus desastres diarios.

–Adair –lo saludé con una sonrisa. Necesitaba que hiciera algo, así que Grisia tendría que guardarse sus palabras para después. Le prometí a Flama que le enviaría ayuda–. Nuestros hermanos están patrullando esta noche porque un Señor de la Muerte anda suelto en la ciudad. Ve que el Pelotón de Caballeros Sol preste su ayuda al Pelotón de Caballeros Flama, el Pelotón de Caballeros Hielo, y el Pelotón de Caballeros Juicio.

–Entendido, Capitán –dijo Adair, yéndose al instante sin hacer preguntas. Sus ojos apenas se abrieron un poco más cuando mencioné lo del "Señor de la Muerte", pero no pasó de ahí. Grisia me había dicho varias veces que había entrenado bien a Adair. Ya veía a qué se refería.

–Oh, y Adair –dije, antes de que se hubiera alejado mucho–. Lleva unos cuantos miembros del pelotón contigo, y sigan a Jacques.

Adair se detuvo y se volvió a verme, realmente a _verme _con atención, antes de asentir e irse. Me preguntaba por qué, y Grisia me iluminó, recordándome lo bien que Adair conocía a su capitán.

–¿Quién es Jacques? –preguntó Grisia cuando Adair se perdió de vista.

–El tercer hijo del Baron Gerland –contesté.

–¡Oh! –exclamó Grisia–. ¡El bastardo que me arrojó su espada!

Sacudí mi cabeza, pensando en que me había descuidado frente a Adair. Pensé que no haría daño si no me esforzaba al máximo para imitar el modo de hablar de Grisia, ya que estábamos bastante solos en los corredores, pero el solo hecho de mencionar un nombre fue suficiente para despertar las sospechas de Adair. Si Grisia ni siquiera recordaba bien los nombres de la mayoría de los Doce Caballeros Sagrados, entonces Jacques no tenía oportunidad antes de esto, aunque ahora su nombre permanecería eternamente grabado en la lista de ofensores de Grisia. Grisia guardaba rencores por mucho tiempo.

Después de eso, por fin llegamos al cuarto de Sol. Una vez cerramos la puerta tras nosotros, me colapsé en su cama, preguntándome si debí acompañar a Flama y Hielo a ver a los clérigos.

–¡Curación Menor! –murmuró Grisia, y una luz curativa cálida, del color de la miel, se esparció por mi torso. Antes de que pudiera agradecerle, empezó a quejarse y hacer pucheros. ¡Hacer pucheros con mi cara! La imagen era incongruente...–. Lesus, tu magia sagrada apesta. ¡Ya no me queda nada!

Solté un bufido.

–Grisia, necesitas entrenar más –repliqué. Se calló de inmediato, con los ojos muy abiertos. Proseguí–. Eres un caballero sagrado, Grisia. Necesitas tener una mejor complexión.

–¡Oye, no todos pueden ser como tú, Lesus!

Puse los ojos en blanco.

–La diferencia es que yo entreno mientras que tú no. Cuando cambiemos, deberías ir con Adair y pedirle que practique contigo todos los días. Aún mejor, deberías unirte a las prácticas de tu pelotón más seguido.

–¿Practicar con Adair? –exclamó Grisia–. ¿Quieres verme muerto?

Volví a poner los ojos en blanco.

Mientras esperábamos que pasara el tiempo límite, Grisia me quitó los guantes sucios y los arrojó a una palangana con agua, que se volvió rosa al instante por la sangre. Mientras tallaba, se quejaba de lo difícil que era sacar manchas de sangre, cómo yo la tenía demasiado fácil porque mis ropas eran negras y no se notaba cuando estaban sucias... Escuché a medias, con la otra mitad de mi atención concentrada en reunir magia sagrada para conjurar unas cuantas Curaciones Menores más sobre mí. Aunque la queja de Grisia sobre que mi magia sagrada apestaba era ridícula (yo no soy un clérigo, ni pertenezco a la facción de "buenos y amables"), la reserva de magia sagrada de Grisia era realmente impresionante. Mis reservas, aunque no eran malas para alguien de la facción "crueles y fríos", palidecían al compararlas con las de Grisia.

Después de que Grisia terminara de tallar sus guantes y yo me hubiera cambiado de ropa para que Grisia pudiera tallar su ropa manchada de sangre... seguíamos sin ser nosotros mismos.

Vi a Grisia tallar su capa, y su saco, con los brazos cubiertos de burbujas de jabón. Hasta había un poco en su cara. Bueno, mi cara. Era una escena extraña: el Caballero Juicio ocupado en lavar ropa en el cuarto del Caballero Sol. La ropa tenía un gran desgarrón en la parte de en medio, donde había quedado herido más gravemente, pero conociendo a Grisia y su tacañería, no iba a tirar esa ropa. Seguramente un holán adicional bastaría para cubrir el corte.

–¿Ya pasaron tres horas? –preguntó Grisia, impaciente, enjugándose la cara con el dorso de la mano. Sólo consiguió que hubiera más burbujas en su mejilla.

Suspiré y asentí, viendo el cabello dorado que caía frente a mi cara al moverme.

–Genial –murmuró Grisia por lo bajo, sarcástico–. ¡Maldita seas, Pink!

Me sentí inclinado a concordar con él.

* * *

continuará


	10. Parte 10: Sol

**Parte 10 - Sol**

* * *

De repente comprendí profundamente porqué a Flama le gustaba ir por la vida derribando puertas. Realmente quería ir a la casa de Pink y pisotear su linda puertecita. ¡A ver qué le parece eso!

–Deja de pensar eso –dijo Lesus reprobatoriamente, sentado en mi cama–. Es muy tarde. Sé que la visitas con frecuencia, pero no deberías confiar tanto en ella. Sería tonto que fuéramos a visitarla a estas horas de la noche. Además, estamos exhaustos.

Ahora yo puse los ojos en blanco. ¿De veras tenía que leer mi mente así?

–¿Dónde está el dije? –pregunté, recordando el pequeño dije que me había golpeado el pecho antes de que terminara en el cuarto de Juicio. Si lo examinábamos, tal vez pudiéramos averiguar algo. No había podido verlo bien, pero debía ser un artículo muy poderoso para causar este cambio, seguramente lo bastante poderoso para valer una pequeña fortuna.

_Me pregunto cuántos ducados de oro valdrá..._

–Aunque Pink mencionó un dije, no encontré ninguno en tu cuerp- Grisia, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Al final, su tono había sido de incredulidad. Probablemente porque acababa de pasar sobre la palangana de agua jabonosa en el suelo y levantado la camisa que usaba Lesus, exponiendo su piel al frío aire de la noche. Estaba revisando para ver si el dije estaba escondido bajo su ropa, ¿de acuerdo? Qué, ¿creyeron que iba a aprovecharme de mí mismo?

... bien, concedo que la pose _era _un poco sugerente, ya que tenía una mano en su hombro y estábamos en mi cuarto y él estaba en mi cama, pero tú, ¡sí, tú! ¡Deja de pensar lo que sea que estuvieras pensando en tu mente cochambrosa! Aunque sea guapo y de piel clara, ¡no voy a lanzarme sobre mí!

_Hum, es la luz, ¿o mi piel se ve un poco más amielada que blanca como la leche? Eso no es aceptable..._

–Grisia, si alguien abriera la puerta ahora, pensarían que el Caballero Juicio está propasándose con el Caballero Sol –dijo Lesus monótonamente, con ojos azules que no estaban sorprendidos por lo que hacía. Veía esa expresión en su cara frecuentemente, cuando hacía algo que lo exasperaba, pero jamás pensé que me ganaría esa mirada de... bueno, de mí. Esa mirada incluso me recordaba a la de mi maestro, ya que era la única persona que conocía con cabello dorado resplandeciente y adorables ojos azules como los míos.

Me dio un escalofrío.

–¡Es mi cuerpo! ¡Deja de ser tan quisquilloso! –espeté, indignado. ¡Lo hecho, hecho está! Levanté su camisa un poco más, recorriendo "mis" abdominales con la vista antes de seguir más arriba. _¿Ves? __¡Mi complexión no es tan mala! _Era un poco raro ver mi cuerpo desde este ángulo, pero como sea. El dije no estaba por ningún lado, aunque sí logré ver una cicatriz rosa pálido que iba en diagonal desde mi estómago hasta la parte baja de mis costillas. La herida había cerrado casi por completo gracias a los hechizos curativos que los dos habíamos conjurado, pero hasta mi supremo poder regenerativo no iba a ayudar a Lesus a recuperarse de inmediato, no con el aura oscura que la espada de Roland le había infligido. ¿Cuánto habría dolido esta herida? ¿Escocería todavía? Había pensado que para estas alturas ya habríamos cambiado, y que sería yo el que lidiara con la herida. Acerqué la mano, casi recorriendo la cicatriz con el dedo.

Lesus empujó mi mano. Se bajó la camisa y alisó las arrugas agitadamente. No muchas personas saben lo mucho que a Lesus le disgusta el desorden, ¡pero lo detesta! Creo que tiene que ver con lo mucho que le gustan el orden y la estructura, así como la limpieza. Si Lesus no hubiera sido el Caballero Juicio, habría sido un excelente mayordomo.

–Otras personas no pensarán eso. Como puedes ver, no tengo el dije conmigo –dijo.

–Entonces, ¿dónde está? –pregunté, retirando mi mano. Había pensado que el dije estaría con Lesus, pero no había aparecido entre las ropas que se había quitado, y no estaba bajo las que tenía puestas.

–No lo sé –contestó–. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que no me gustará la respuesta.

Puso una mano un poco por arriba de sus costillas, frunciendo el ceño.

¿Le dolía la herida? Me sentí tentado a lanzarle otra Curación Menor, pero no me quedaba nada de magia sagrada. ¡No había exagerado al decir que su magia sagrada apestaba!

–Supongo que tendremos que preguntarle a Pink –murmuré, nada complacido con el estado de las cosas. Caminé por mi cuarto, pensando en qué llevarle a Pink para convencerla de que nos ayudara. Esto era su culpa, pero ella no iba a aceptarlo. Le pediría a Hielo que hiciera paletas, o hielo raspado...

–Debemos decirle a los demás sobre esto –dijo Lesus.

–¿Qué? ¡No! –contesté de inmediato, girándome para encontrarme con su mirada calma. No veía la necesidad de decirle a nadie más (bueno, excepto a Adair, ya que me conocía muy bien) sobre lo que pasaba, y, después de todo, encontraríamos una forma de cambiar de vuelta antes de que alguien notara algo, ¿cierto?

–Grisia, ya debiste notarlo. No peleamos tan bien estando en el cuerpo del otro, y si de veras no queremos delatarnos, entonces no podemos usar nuestras fortalezas en nuestro favor. No dejaré que nos convirtamos en estorbos. Si les decimos, entonces no tenemos que reprimirnos frente a ellos –explicó pacientemente.

Como siempre, Lesus tenía mucha razón, ¡pero decirle a todos complicaría las cosas!

–¡Nadie necesita saberlo! –exclamé, agitando las manos para reforzar mi punto–. No todos saben que somos amigos. Si les decimos, tendremos que fingir que no sabemos cómo actuar como el otro porque no nos conocemos muy bien, y entonces no seremos capaces de desempeñar nuestras funciones porque se supone que yo soy benevolente y tú eres cruel, así que cómo voy a ser capaz de juzgar criminales cuando todo mundo sabe que el Caballero Juicio en realidad es el Caballero Sol ahora, y, y...

Tenía muchas cosas más que decir, pero lo que había dicho ya me estaba confundiendo.

Afortunadamente, lo que fuera que acababa de barbotar había bastado para convencer a Lesus. Frunció el ceño otra vez. _Deja de causarme arrugas..._

–Bien, veo tu punto. No le diremos a nadie, siempre y cuando tú y yo seamos capaces de llevar a cabo las funciones del otro. Si no, les diremos y pediremos su ayuda. Si resulta que no podemos cambiar rápidamente, ambos entrenaremos para encontrar la manera de pelear a nuestra máxima capacidad.

Asentí fervorosamente, feliz de haber convencido a Lesus. No podía imaginar tener que alabar al Dios de la Luz y sonreír ampliamente mientras era _Juicio._ ¡Antes preferiría atrincherarme en el cuarto de Juicio y no salir jamás!

–Eso significa que lo primero que debes hacer esta noche es terminar de revisar mis documentos –dijo Lesus.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

–¿Hablas de esa inmensa torre de papeles que hay en tu cuarto? –¡pensé que me había salvado de ese horrible destino de estar apresado con papeleo!

–Sólo faltan diez páginas.

_¡"Sólo" diez páginas!_

–Asegúrate de no usar nada de lenguaje rebuscado. No debería tomarte mucho, ya que tienes que ser conciso cuando los resumas.

–¿Podemos cambiar de una vez...? –murmuré débilmente.

Vi que las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban. Eso me calmó un poco. Sólo un poco. Siempre se limitaba a la más minúscula de las sonrisas, aunque estuviera en mi presencia. Ahora que era "Sol" no tenía que contenerse, pero parecía que el hábito era difícil de abandonar. Casi lo perdoné por hacerme hacer su papeleo, hasta que siguió hablando.

–No olvides asistir a la junta de mañana en la mañana. Es ahí donde debes entregar el papeleo –dijo, tan calmadamente que habría pensado que estaba comentando sobre lo agradable que estaba el clima afuera, en vez de estar condenándome a levantarme al rayar el alba después de pasar toda la noche terminando su papeleo. ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que fui a una junta!

Sacudió la cabeza ante mi expresión incrédula antes de acostarse. Parecía cansado, y los ojos estaban a punto de cerrársele.

–Este cambio no es tan malo.

Enarqué ambas cejas. Había esperado todo este tiempo que Lesus me comiera vivo por mi última tontería, por involucrarlo tan profundamente en lo que era problema mío, no suyo. ¿Tal vez se estaba divirtiendo porque podía verme sufrir con el papeleo? Pero no, aunque le divertía mi reacción, no era eso...

Siguió hablando.

–Al menos, de esta forma no puedes ir a ponerte en peligro sin decirme. Ni siquiera lo pienses. Estamos juntos en esto.

Me vio ferozmente. Aunque sabía que estaba viendo mi propia cara, lo único que podía ver era Lesus.

Impactado, asentí antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

–Sí –contesté suavemente.

Sin importar lo que pasara con Roland o mi reputación, Lesus estaría ahí.

* * *

continuará


	11. Parte 11: Juicio

**Parte 11 - Juicio**

* * *

Aunque yo estaba cansado, seguimos hablando hasta muy entrada la noche, para asegurarnos de que nuestras historias concordaban, y al final le pregunté sobre Roland. Sus ojos se volvieron distantes, y su voz adquirió un tono nostálgico. Me dijo que lo había conocido muchos años atrás, durante la selección del futuro Caballero Sol, y que Roland había sido el mejor candidato entonces, igual que yo había sido el mejor candidato para ser el Caballero Juicio. En ese tiempo, nadie había pensado que Grisia se convertiría en el Caballero Sol, ni siquiera Grisia. Me vio fijamente mientras hablaba, alargando una mano para aferrar un mechón de cabello dorado.

–Tu maestro no te eligió sólo por tu cabello –dije, apoyando reconfortantemente una mano sobre la de Grisia, pero aunque me dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento, supe que no me creyó. Dejó que el cabello se deslizara entre sus dedos y entretuvo sus manos en otra cosa.

Siguió contándome sobre Roland, y cómo se volvieron amigos fácilmente porque nunca se consideraron rivales entre sí. No tuve un amigo así entre los candidatos a Caballero Juicio, ya que todos nos tratábamos como oponentes a los cuales vencer. Roland, sin embargo, había cuidado de Grisia de la misma manera en que yo lo hacía ahora.

Me daban ganas de sentarme a tomar el té con Roland, para hablar sobre nuestras muchas dificultades al tratar con Grisia. Si Roland no hubiera muerto, podría haberme llevado muy bien con él, a juzgar por lo que estaba aprendiendo sobre él.

Cuando Grisia me habló de la impresionante esgrima que mostraba Roland aún entonces, asentí porque ya la había experimentado durante nuestro duelo. La forma en que se movía con la espada no era algo que cualquiera pudiera lograr sin practicar diligentemente y tener un talento natural para blandir una espada. Cuando Grisia me contó sobre la seriedad y amabilidad de Roland, recordé cómo había accedido a pelear contra mí uno a uno, y lo decepcionado que se había mostrado cuando no nos fue permitido terminar. Aun con mi limitada interacción con él, podía notar que era honorable. Era una lástima y una abominación que hubiera muerto tan joven de esa manera, y era cruel que no pudiera descansar después de muerto.

Oír sobre Roland sólo me hizo más consciente de lo difícil que era la situación actual para Grisia. Le detallé lo que planeaba hacer, y él me explicó sus planes de mala gana, aunque dudé de que hubiera sido plenamente abierto conmigo. Estaba tan inmerso en nuestra discusión que no presté atención a lo que Grisia hacía con sus manos (después de todo, justo antes de esto estaba ocupado en lavar su ropa) hasta que colocó frente a mí un tazón de... mejunje verde con olor a lavanda.

–Lesus –dijo en un tono serio, con rostro impasible. Con esa cara y tono, casi creí que estaba viendo a mi maestro, el anterior Caballero Juicio, hasta que siguió hablando. Lo que dijo después no era algo que le importaría a mi maestro–. Seguro estuviste mucho tiempo afuera. Estás muy bronceado.

–Estás diciendo tonterías –dije de inmediato–. Llevaba una capucha casi todo el tiempo, y el sol ya había bajado mucho antes de que pusiera un pie afuera.

Todo lo que obtuve como respuesta fue una explicación súper larga acerca de cómo extender el mejunje de lavanda sobre mi cara, cuello, y todo mi cuerpo. Después, debía cocerme al vapor frente al fuego y remover la mascarilla, raspándola, después de una cantidad determinada de tiempo.

–¿No podemos dejarlo para después de que cambiemos? –pregunté, con voz débil. Todo el proceso parecía que iba a tomar un montón de tiempo. Si Grisia tenía tiempo de hacerlo cada noche, seguro tenía tiempo para revisar documentos mientras se "cocía al vapor". Sin papeleo, probablemente me quedaría dormido con la mascarilla aclaradora puesta, haciéndome parecer un monstruo verde de cabello dorado... ni siquiera un zombi putrefacto se vería tan horripilante.

–¡No! ¿Cómo puede el Caballero Sol no tener la piel clara? ¡No puedo dejar que andes así! ¡Si no se aplica una mascarilla aclaradora cada noche por una semana entera, mi piel no tendrá remedio!

Su voz subía de volumen mientras expresaba sus fuertes convicciones sobre la necesidad de cuidado diario de la piel. Probablemente, su voz era lo bastante alta para que cualquiera que pasara frente al cuarto escuchara la voz grave del Caballero Juicio ensalzando las virtudes de mezclar leche agria con limón, rosas, harina y lavanda para preparar la mascarilla corporal más efectiva.

Dudo que nadie creyera que había oído bien.

–¿Seguro que quieres que manosee todo tu cuerpo? –pregunté por fin.

Sólo palideció un segundo antes de empezar a farfullar.

–¡De todos modos tendrás que bañarte! ¡Me niego a dejar que te conviertas en un caballero apestoso! ¡Eso tampoco es aceptable!

Tenía un buen punto, y sí olía mal, así que acepté el tazón en silencio. Aun así, quise suspirar cuando Grisia me indicó que no aplicara la mascarilla en sus "partes nobles". Realmente se sonrojó por completo al decirlo, y hasta murmuró por lo bajo lo terrible que había sido que su maestro olvidara advertirle.

Había aprendido mucho sobre Grisia con sólo ser él por menos de un día, pero esto era demasiada información. Había pensado muchas veces, desde que fui elegido como Caballero Juicio, que me alegraba que mi maestro fuera responsable y confiable y no haber acabado con el maestro de Grisia, a pesar de su maravillosa habilidad para la esgrima. Tomar lecciones sobre el arte del aclarado dérmico no era mi fuerte.

Grisia se mostró demasiado feliz cuando le dije que fuera a mi cuarto a traer mi papeleo. Seguro me quedaría dormido si no tenía nada que hacer mientras esperaba que se secara la mascarilla. Cuando Grisia se fue, usé su baño. El agua caliente me relajó y confortó. Me quité la mugre, lo que debí hacer desde un principio. El cabello largo de Sol fue la parte más difícil, y era muy pesado una vez húmedo. Lo enjaboné con champú, con los brazos cansados por haber usado la espada. En verdad tenía músculos deficientes. ¿Había entrenado siquiera un poco?

Mientras me lavaba, sentí un hormigueo en el área justo sobre mi estómago. Los músculos de ahí se sentían calientes, como si algo estuviera quemando en mi interior. La magia sagrada de Sol fluctuaba, picándose y asentándose alternadamente. ¿Era que su cuerpo combatía el aura oscura de la espada de Roland? Hielo no había podido levantarse de la cama cuando fue herido por la misma espada, pero aquí estaba yo, todavía capaz de tomar un baño.

Acababa de terminar de secarme cuando Grisia volvió con mi papeleo. Parecía haber tomado un baño rápido también, su cabello todavía estaba mojado.

Empezamos a trabajar pronto, él en mi papeleo (me negué a pasar por su rutina aclaradora si él no hacía nada de papeleo) y yo aplicando la mascarilla olor lavanda sobre mi piel, con la toalla alrededor de mi cintura. La escena era bastante normal para ambos, pero se sentía extraño ser yo el que se embadurnaba una sustancia olor a lavanda mientras Grisia se encargaba del papeleo diligentemente.

Cuando terminé de aplicar la mascarilla y se secó lo bastante para no resbalarse por mi piel, tomé uno de los documentos y comencé a corregirlo.

Grisia le lanzó miradas a la puerta todo el tiempo.

–¿Qué? –le pregunté después de una de tantas veces que vio la puerta.

–¡Chist! –dijo–. Espero que actúe la maldición.

_¿Maldición?_

–¡Siempre viene alguien a molestarme cuando me aplico la mascarilla! ¡Es una maldición, lo juro! Una maldición que me hace remover mis mascarillas antes de tiempo, haciéndome desperdiciar mis preciosas y costosas materias primas...

–Sólo concéntrate en el papeleo de una vez –dije.

–¿Qué, no me crees?

Puse los ojos en blanco y seguí corrigiendo los documentos. Después de terminar mi mitad, esperé a que Grisia terminara la suya. Le tomó un largo tiempo, ya que estaba más concentrado en la puerta que en los papeles. Cuando por fin terminó, ya era hora de que raspara la sustancia verde de mi piel.

Nadie llamó a la puerta en todo el rato.

–El Dios de la Luz es cruel esta noche –murmuró Grisia–. Haciéndome quedar como un mentiroso...

Sacudí la cabeza, exasperado, y lo mandé afuera del cuarto para poder dormir por fin.

Había sido un día largo y cansado.

* * *

continuará


	12. Parte 12: Sol

**Parte 12 - Sol**

* * *

_¡Maldito Lesus! ¡Estúpido Lesus!_

¿Porqué maldecía a mi mejor amigo tan temprano por la mañana? Porque era tan trabajador que jamás faltaría a una junta, y jamás llegaría tarde, mientras que yo soy un flojote que casi nunca asiste a las juntas, y casi siempre llega tarde cuando asiste. Ya que era Juicio, eso significaba que tenía que levantarme al rayar el alba para llegar a tiempo a esta junta, y también significaba que Lesus ni siquiera estaría ahí para que le lanzara miradas asesinas porque él era "Sol", y Sol nunca asistía a las juntas.

A veces, deseo maldecirme a mí también.

Contuve un bostezo.

–¿No dormiste bien anoche, Juicio? –preguntó Metal, que estaba a mi lado, preocupado.

_¿Qué, ni siquiera va a intentar que sus palabras parezcan ponzoñosas? _Definitivamente actuaba de manera distinta frente a Juicio. Si no fuera porque Hoja (que era demasiado amable para comentar que Metal no estaba siendo lo suficientemente malnacido) estaba sentado frente a mí, donde podía verlo, ¡habría pensado que era Hoja el que hacía la pregunta! ¡Había sonado tan preocupado!

–Papeleo –dije, señalando la pila de papeles en mi mano con la cabeza.

–¿Soy yo, o tu papeleo huele a lavanda?

–Eres tú –dije secamente, pensando que habría sido mejor que Metal soltara palabras venenosas en vez de señalar lo obvio; pero, a mi izquierda, Luna había empezado a olfatear el aire tras oír nuestra conversación. Eso sólo hizo que se viera más altivo de lo normal, considerando que tenía la barbilla permanentemente alzada.

–Creo que yo también lo huelo... –dijo–. Me recuerda al perfume de mi novia.

_Oh, gracias, Luna. No tienes que restregarme todo el tiempo que tienes una novia. Además, ¡dudo que el perfume de tu novia huela tan bien como mi papeleo!_

Luna me dirigió una mirada extraña por debajo de su nariz (de veras odio cuando me mira desde arriba, aunque esa sea la única manera en la que puede ver a alguien a los ojos con ese cuello rígido que tiene) y dijo algo que casi me hizo darme una palmada en la frente, a pesar de lo mucho que me iluminaban sus palabras.

–¿Dónde estabas anoche? –preguntó Luna–. Hielo me pidió que te dijera que había mandado a los miembros de tu pelotón a que fueran curados y de ahí a patrullar, pero no parecía que estuvieras en tu cuarto.

_¡Así que la maldición de la mascarilla atacó de nuevo! ¡Sólo que no estaba en "mi" cuarto para que me molestaran! ¡Ah, no te atrevas a llamarme mentiroso, Lesus! _Me jacté internamente. En voz alta, sólo dije:

–Debo haber estado dormido ya.

–Pero acabas de decir que te quedaste levantado hasta tarde por el papeleo... –dijo él, confuso.

_Sólo dije "papeleo". ¡Tú sacaste tus propias conclusiones!_

En eso, Flama llegó justo a tiempo, pateando la puerta que ya estaba abierta, y lo siguieron al interior el resto de los Caballeros Sagrados. Luna olvidó que me estaba preguntando algo que realmente me tenía contra las cuerdas. Sin embargo, si hubiera seguido preguntando, le habría dicho que hacer papeleo era así de_ agotador_. Estoy seguro de que si no hubiera trabajado en los documentos en la presencia de mi buen amigo Lesus, me habría quedado dormido nada más ver la primera página de palabrerías sin sentido. Además, Luna le concedería a "Juicio" que ya era bastante haber combatido a un Señor de la Muerte, ¿verdad?

Cuando todos estuvieron adentro, y sentados, se volvieron a verme.

_Oh, claro, se supone que yo dirija la junta..._

Intenté recordar lo que Lesus me había dicho ayer sobre la junta. Que lo parta un rayo por no estar aquí. Había dos lugares vacíos entre los que estaban presentes en el cuarto de conferencias. Uno era el del Caballero Sol (¿porqué atendería una junta como esta cuando podía estar dormido?) y el otro pertenecía al despreocupado Caballero Tormenta, que es libre como el viento, lo que significa que si hay una junta que saltarse, se la salta.

En realidad, Tormenta estaba probablemente atrincherado en su cuarto en estos instantes, esclavizado por un papeleo interminable. Pobre de él.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para alabar al Dios de la Luz por reunir a todos mis hermanos aquí este día cuando recordé, justo a tiempo, que no necesitaba hacerlo y se suponía que no lo hiciera. ¡Podía ahorrar saliva e ir al grano!

–¿Reportes? –pregunté, regocijándome internamente por lo poco que necesitaba hablar.

Cada uno de ellos dio un reporte breve sobre una u otra cosa. Escuché y asentí, aunque no presté mucha atención a lo que fuera que estuvieran barbotando. _Oí _lo que estaban diciendo, así que si Lesus me pidiera repetir lo que había pasado en la junta, podría salmodiar palabra a palabra lo que Tierra u Hoja o cualquiera de los otros hubieran dicho. Impuestos, salarios, disciplina de pelotones, nuevo papeleo que repartir, bla, bla, bla...

–¡Y entonces Sol estocó furiosamente al Señor de la Muerte justo en el pecho! –exclamó Flama, a medio informe sobre el Señor de la Muerte.

Asentí, distraído, archivando mentalmente el reporte de Flama.

_Espera, ¿acaba de decir Flama que "Sol" se ha convertido en un espadachín experto, cuya esgrima puede competir con la del Caballero Juicio en uno de sus mejores días? ¡Flama, qué de exageraciones estás diciendo!_

Tierra y Hoja veían a Flama con fascinación, mientras Flama seguía con su exuberante relato sobre la sorprendente esgrima de "Sol", con todo y pantomimas de cada golpe y riposte. No sabía si Nube lo estaba viendo o no, porque como de costumbre, no podía ni siquiera ver su _cara_, pero tenía la cabeza inclinada a un lado, como un cachorro absorto.

–¿No hab-brás c-conf-fundido a alguien c-con nuest-tro que-querido C-caballero Sol? –tartamudeó Tierra.

–¡No lo estoy inventando! –exclamó Flama, aporreando la mesa para remarcar su punto–. ¡Habría jurado que el encapuchado no era Sol, por la manera en que se deslizaba con la espada, pero entonces la capucha se bajó y ahí estaba! No sé cómo lo hizo, pero se las arregló para estocar al Caballero de la Muerte. ¡Eso sí impresiona! ¡Definitivamente era Sol! ¡Pregúntenle a Hielo! ¡También estaba ahí!

Todos se volvieron a ver a Hielo, quien inclinó la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. Si sólo hubiera sido Flama, todos se habrían quedado con la duda de si Flama se había topado con un impostor o un doble, pero la contribución de Hielo trajo el reporte al reino de lo real.

–¡También Juicio estaba ahí! –siguió diciendo Flama.

Todos se volvieron a verme.

–Cuando peleé junto a él, iluminó el cielo con luz sagrada –dije. _Como un espectáculo de luces._

Eso pareció convencer a todos de que la persona que encontró Flama era el Caballero Sol.

Tierra empezó a murmurar por lo bajo. Lo que dijo sonaba sospechosamente parecido a "¿Se acerca el fin del mundo? Eso debe ser. Nada menos que el fin del mundo puede convertir a Sol en un maestro espadachín"; pero, por supuesto, él era el Caballero Tierra, mejor amigo de Sol, así que ¿cómo podría estar malhablando de Sol?

_Ja, ja, muy gracioso, Tierra._

Aun así, no quería admitir que ni el fin del mundo bastaría para inspirarme a convertirme en un solo ser con mi espada, al menos no en el sentido normal. ¡Era más probable que me estocara a mí mismo!

–¿Así que el Caballero Sol ha mejorado su notable y original esgrima? –preguntó Metal, en su extraña parodia de lengua venenosa. Vaya, logró hacer que mi esgrima pareciera buena.

–Si el Caballero Sol de hecho sabe usar una espada así de bien... –Piedra bajó la voz después de su especulación tan increíblemente oportuna, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Todos aquellos de los Doce Caballeros Sagrados que estaban presentes, excepto yo, intercambiaron miradas que se horrorizaban más a cada segundo. Bien, no sé si Nube también, porque no podía ver su cara, y la expresión de Hielo nunca cambiaba, así que no estaba seguro de que estuviera horrorizado o no, pero ya me entienden. Además, creo que sus ojos quizá se abrieron un milímetro más o algo así.

Para mi sorpresa, fue Nube el que habló en mi defensa.

–El Caballero Sol aborrece a las criaturas oscuras –dijo en voz baja, sin ver a nadie, recitando lo que muy seguramente era una cita directa de nuestros libros de texto. Para él, ésa oración era seguramente el punto final de la discusión. El Caballero Sol odia las criaturas oscuras. ¡Por supuesto que puede mostrar una esgrima asombrosa cuando pelea contra criaturas oscuras!

_¡Que la benevolencia del Dios de la Luz bendiga al Hermano Nube en esta hermosa mañana!_

Tan pronto como ese pensamiento pasó por mi mente, me congelé, incapaz de creer que ese lenguaje acababa de invadir mi mente. ¡¿Me estaría dando síndrome de abstinencia por no hablar de la forma más difícil posible, que tenía que hablarme a mí mismo de esa manera?! Ugh.

Aun así, me sentía agradecido de que Nube me hubiera dejado una salida. Iba a tomarla.

–El Caballero Sol es un experto cuando se trata de criaturas oscuras –dije calmadamente, para finalizar sus habladurías. Como no parecían convencidos, agregué–. Así es Sol.

En varias caras apareció una expresión de súbito entendimiento. ¡Así era Sol! ¡El absurdo e impredecible Sol con millones de ases bajo su manga! _Oh, gracias por su confianza en mí..._

–Eso es todo –dije–. Capitán Caballero Flama, háblanos sobre el Caballero de la Muerte.

Flama parecía estar atorado todavía en el tema de "Sol" y "asombrosa esgrima", aunque no podía culparlo, ya que ni siquiera yo pensé que mi nombre y esas palabras estarían en la misma oración algún día. Me habría encantado poder disfrutar mi inesperado renombre, excepto que odiaba el hecho de que venía acompañado de largas exposiciones sobre mis horrendas habilidades con la espada abiertamente. ¡Tampoco aguantaba su obvia incredulidad! Ya sé que la verdad es que soy pésimo, ¿pero podríamos dejarlo por la paz de una vez...? Un poco más, y pensarán que todo este tiempo he estado _escondiendo _mis habilidades, o que mágicamente me he vuelto más competente con la espada, y esperarán que siga siendo así de bueno cuando Lesus y yo cambiemos de cuerpos...

Miré fijamente a Flama hasta que apartó la vista y la dirigió a los demás

–¡El Caballero de la Muerte se ha convertido en un Señor de la Muerte! El rey se ha enterado y declaró al reino en un estado de emergencia. Quiere ver a Sol –declaró Flama finalmente.

Después de eso, Flama le informó a todos sobre la apariencia física del Señor de la Muerte y las habilidades que había mostrado en la batalla. Organicé los patrullajes, asegurándome que que tuviéramos a suficientes miembros patrullando todo el tiempo. Estaba seguro que el rey también mandaría a sus caballeros reales a patrullar.

Roland no la iba a tener fácil. Por su bien, esperaba que estuviera escondiéndose.

Por mi bien, esperaba que Lesus dejara de exhibir una "asombrosa esgrima". ¡Nunca podría mantener esas expectativas!

* * *

Continuará

**N****/****A****:** Ya que Piedra no ha aparecido todavía en las traducciones de LSK de PR! (N/T: al momento de que se publicó el original de este capítulo, el final del volumen 2), no entré en muchos detalles sobre su personaje. El vice-capitán del Caballero Infierno también estaba presente, pero por aquellos que todavía no han leído más allá del volumen 2, no se menciona aquí.


	13. Parte 13: Juicio

**Parte 13 - Juicio**

* * *

Cuando desperté al día siguiente, por poco no recuerdo dónde estaba. Sentí mis extremidades débiles mientras me incorporaba, y el cabello dorado caía sobre mis hombros, recordándome todo lo que había pasado ayer. Me levanté de la cama para verme al espejo.

El reflejo que me saludó no podía ser más diferente de lo que normalmente veía en el espejo. En vez del aspecto sombrío de mi cabello y ojos negros, ahora tenía cabello dorado resplandeciente y ojos azules. Intenté sonreír, una expresión normal para Sol, pero había algo raro en mi sonrisa. Era muy tímida, muy pequeña. La amplié, y los músculos de mis mejillas temblaron por el esfuerzo.

_Me va a tomar tiempo acostumbrarme a esto, _pensé mientras usaba mis manos para estirar mi cara de manera de que mi sonrisa no se convirtiera en un ceño fruncido. La piel de Sol era lisa y suave, pero eso no era una sorpresa. Me dio un escalofrío al recordar el largo proceso de aclarado de piel por el que había pasado ayer.

Mis manos todavía olían a lavanda.

Tras refrescarme, cambiarme, y pasar un largo tiempo tratando de peinar el cabello de Sol, estaba tan listo como era posible para pasar el día como el grácil y perfecto Caballero Sol. Mi mente me decía que debí haberme despertado una hora antes para ir a una reunión que no me habría perdido de ser yo mismo, pero como era Sol, me obligué a tomarme un tiempo para asegurarme de que estaba lo bastante curado como para levantarme y salir. El sueño extra había ayudado con eso, y un poco más de tiempo no haría daño.

Sol todavía estaba de vacaciones por tener éxito en evitar que el rey subiera los impuestos, lo que quería decir que yo estaba libre de sus obligaciones y podía disponer de su tiempo como quisiera. Salí de su cuarto para buscar a su pelotón, ya que necesitaba que uno de ellos me ayudara para cumplir mi siguiente tarea.

Mientras buscaba al Pelotón de Caballeros Sol, me topé con Tormenta en uno de los corredores. Seguro se había saltado la junta, igual que yo. Como de costumbre, llevaba una gran torre de documentos. Recordé que Tormenta también había ganado un tiempo libre, pero no se veía como si estuviera de vacaciones, no con las ojeras tan marcadas que tenía.

Grisia y yo estábamos de acuerdo en que Tormenta era la mejor persona a la cual recurrir para obtener información sobre nobles que tuvieran como pasatiempo torturar a otras personas. Tormenta con frecuencia trataba con aristócratas y nobles, desempeñando el papel de embajador, así que conocía sus secretos mejor que yo. Sin embargo, le había dicho a Grisia calmadamente que ya me había acercado a Tormenta, mientras él seguía inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre. Ya había obtenido una lista de sospechosos. Eso había hecho que Grisia hiciera otro puchero.

Me temía que poco a poco me estaba acostumbrando a ver esa expresión en mi cara.

Aunque ya tenía mi lista de sospechosos, eso no quería decir que no tuviera algo que preguntarle a Tormenta. Tormenta no sólo estaba familiarizado con la nobleza, sino con toda clase de chismes, y también conocía a más gente que ninguno de nosotros.

–Hermano Tormenta –abrí mi boca para hablar, aunque todavía no había planeado lo que iba a decir a continuación.

–Alto –dijo Tormenta de inmediato, con una expresión agotada. Parecía que realmente no quería hablar conmigo, algo que nunca había experimentado, no a este grado, aunque tal vez sólo era que controlaba mejor sus expresiones frente a "Juicio". Tenía la impresión de que sólo Grisia hacía reaccionar así a Tormenta–. Por favor habla simplemente.

Estuve muy feliz de complacerlo.

–¿Conoces a Roland? –pregunté. Grisia no sabía nada de lo que le había pasado a Roland después de la elección del futuro Caballero Sol, pero yo creía que sería relevante para nuestra investigación. Roland tenía que haber sido cercano a nuestros sospechosos para que le hubieran echado el ojo. Eso quería decir que había tenido una conexión con la nobleza o quizá incluso con la realeza.

Tormenta pensó por un momento antes de contestar.

–Sí, era un capitán de caballeros reales con mucho potencial, más o menos tan popular como Elijah.

_Un capitán de caballeros reales..._

Me miró extrañado.

–¿Por qué preguntas?

Lo puse al tanto de la identidad del Señor de la Muerte y le conté mis sospechas.

–El rey te ha convocado –dijo Tormenta después de mi explicación, cambiando su expresión agotada por una de disgusto–. Te acompañaré.

Asentí, sabiendo que Tormenta no dejaría este asunto sin resolver. Quería saber toda la verdad, e investigaría muy a fondo ahora que sabía lo que yo.

–Antes de visitar al rey, necesito hablar con mi pelotón –le dije. Tormenta asintió y se fue a hacer una investigación rápida sobre la historia de Roland. Me encontraría con él en la entrada del palacio después de visitar al Pelotón de Caballeros Sol. Mientras se iba, creí oírlo decir que "Sol" parecía una persona completamente diferente, extrañamente confiable y fácil de entender...

_Es porque soy una persona diferente..._

Al menos le evité un dolor de cabeza a Tormenta.

Encontré al Pelotón de Caballeros Sol afuera, trotando diligentemente alrededor del perímetro de la ciudad. El vice-capitán de Sol estaba al frente del grupo, ladrando órdenes y gritándole al resto para que se mantuvieran a su paso. No era una situación extraña, ya que con frecuencia los veía trotar por las mañanas, cuando yo entrenaba con mi pelotón y no tenía reuniones a las que asistir. A veces, me preguntaba si Grisia tenía la mínima idea de cuánto entrenaba su pelotón, ya que no recordaba haber visto jamás a Sol correr con ellos.

Me sentí tentado de alcanzarlos para trotar con ellos (es lo que yo habría hecho con mi pelotón), pero me contuve. _Grisia jamás ha hecho eso antes, _me recordé. _Empezar ahora sería totalmente contrario a su per__sonalidad._

Eso no significaba que no pudiera hacer que empezara a hacerlo, pero también debía considerar mi herida. Dormir bien había hecho maravillas, pero todavía quedaba un raro dolor por mi estómago. Me decidí a esperar donde estaba a que el Pelotón de Caballeros Sol diera una vuelta completa y llegara ahí de nuevo.

–¿Es el Capitán? –escuché que alguien jadeaba lejos, a mi derecha.

–¡No juegues! –exclamó otra persona–. ¡Eso es mentira!

–¡Ajá! El Capitán nunca nos supervisa. ¡No creas que puedes engañarnos!

Me volví antes de que metieran más la pata. Todos se callaron al instante.

–¿Capitán? –preguntó Adair, por el resto del pelotón. Los demás estaban mudos de la impresión o del espanto.

–¿Sí? –contesté, ampliando mi sonrisa como había ensayado. Intenté ordenar mis ideas para poder imitar el modo de hablar de Sol aunque fuera una de las cosas más dolorosas que haría en la vida. Aunque Grisia y yo habíamos pensado antes que nos habría ido bien en el puesto del otro, estaba feliz de dejarle todo el lenguaje rebuscado a Grisia, y poder arreglar mis asuntos sin tener que decir sinsentidos.

Escuché a uno de ellos chillar antes de que varios de ellos comenzaran a exclamar que no estaban holgazaneando, que ya habían corrido siete vueltas alrededor de la ciudad y sólo les quedaba una. Hasta escuché a uno de ellos agradecer al Dios de la Luz por evitar que decidieran saltarse una vuelta, aunque habían bromeado sobre hacerlo porque pensaron que su Capitán jamás se enteraría.

Me preguntaba si estos caballeros sol habrían sido así desde el inicio, o si la personalidad de Grisia los había influenciado de alguna manera.

Cuando levanté la mano, todos guardaron silencio. Estudié las caras frente a mí, notando a un caballero sol en particular que tenía cabello castaño y la estatura apropiada. Le hice señas de que se acercara. Se me quedó viendo con los ojos desorbitados.

Uno de los caballeros cerca de él comenzó a sollozar.

–Fue un honor conocerte, Ed –dijo.

–¡Avanza con orgullo! –conminó otro caballero.

Nadie en mi pelotón se habría atrevido a hablar así. Sabía que Sol frecuentemente dejaba salir su verdadero yo frente a su pelotón, pero imitar eso sería mucho más difícil que imitar su falsa fachada. Consideré mis opciones. ¿Debería verlos con furia? ¿O hacer una advertencia verbal? Preferiría no hablar si no era necesario.

"_Cuando todo falle, confía en Adair."_

Le lancé a Adair una mirada de reproche.

Adair se volvió inmediatamente y les gritó a todos que se callaran.

_Vaya, funcionó._

–Adair –comencé, repasando mentalmente lo que estaba a punto de decir. Me había tomado un largo tiempo ensamblar esta oración–. Sol se pregunta si alguno de ustedes ha tenido la oportunidad de formar hermosas amistades con los caballeros reales del palacio, gracias a la generosidad del Dios de la Luz –él asintió lentamente. No estaba seguro de qué estaba diciendo, o si alguien podía entenderme, pero proseguí–. Sus ropajes son ciertamente exquisitos, fabricados usando los materiales más finos que Su benevolencia nos otorga, e indudablemente harían que Ed luciera gallardo.

Debía reconocerle a Adair que no reaccionara ante mi extraña petición, mientras el resto del pelotón ahogaba un grito cuando pronuncié el nombre de Ed. Todos miraban a Ed con conmiseración. Era bastante similar a como las personas veían a los criminales que estaban a punto de ser juzgados por mí, y el mismo Ed se veía como uno de los criminales que había juzgado, como si estuviera a punto de afrontar una situación que no era preferible a la muerte. Adair se volvió hacia un caballero sol que no reconocí y le dijo que buscara a Elijah para pedirle prestado un uniforme de caballero real. Esa fue la segunda vez que oí mencionar a Elijah en un solo día. Después de eso, hice que Adair enviara al resto del pelotón a seguir con su trote. A Ed, que se había quedado, le indiqué que ensayara cómo actuar sospechosamente.

–¿Qué? –me preguntó, confuso.

–Practica –contesté– para que sepas qué hacer más tarde.

Ya había usado toda mi concentración al intentar decir dos oraciones con el rebuscado lenguaje de Sol, así que me limité a hablar llanamente. Había pensado que era bastante malo ser el receptor de la grandilocuencia de Sol, pero ser el emisor era mucho más problemático. Eran demasiados sinsentidos y palabras inútiles.

Mientras vi a Ed mirar de un lado a otro furtivamente, Adair se acercó a mí.

–¿Algo que reportar sobre Jacques, Adair? –pregunté.

Aunque probablemente Adair notaba algo raro en mí, necesitaría romper sus esquemas para considerar que yo no era Sol. Tal como esperaba de él, no me cuestionó, guardándose sus observaciones, ya que no estaba actuando tan extrañamente, aunque jamás sería capaz de imitar perfectamente a Sol. Me pregunté si podría arriesgarme un poco más y arreglar tener un duelo de práctica con Adair, pero ya sospechaba bastante de mí.

–Nada, Capitán. Se quedó en su casa toda la noche.

Asentí. Eso era lo que supuse que haría, pero todavía necesitaba confirmar mis suposiciones. El llamamiento del rey era, de hecho, una oportunidad única, ya que al menos dos de mis sospechosos estarían presentes.

–Ed, me acompañarás a visitar al rey.

* * *

continuará


	14. Parte 14: Sol

**Parte 14 - Sol**

* * *

Al terminar la junta, ¡era hora de liberar algo de estrés!

Lesus me había dado instrucciones sobre sus obligaciones matutinas. En las mañanas que tenía junta, no entrenaba con su pelotón, sino que iba directo al Complejo del Juicio para intimidar, _ejem, _quise decir, interrogar criminales después de la junta.

Así que eso hice, sonriendo imperceptiblemente al pensar en todos esos criminales que estaban a punto de desear no haber nacido. ¡Qué mala suerte la suya, que su ejecutor no era en realidad Lesus Juicio sino Grisia Sol!

_El benevolente Dios de la Luz puede perdonar tus pecados, y Lesus puede compadecerte, ¡pero Grisia jamás hará nada de eso!_

No presté mucha atención a la gente junto a la que pasé en mi camino hacia el Complejo del Juicio. Si hubiera sido el Caballero Sol, le habría sonreído resplandecientemente a todos, con un andar similar al de una tortuga, cuidando de que cada paso fuera tan grácil como fuera posible. Ya que no era el Caballero Sol, fruncí el ceño tanto como quise y caminé rápido, con mi túnica negra ondeando a mi alrededor en una forma impresionante. Casi nunca podía hacer eso con _mi _ropa. Imaginen caminar al paso tan insoportablemente lento de una tortuga. ¿Creen que su ropa se movería siquiera un poco cuando se camina a esa velocidad?

Para los que jamás han intentado imitar la agonizante lentitud de una tortuga, la respuesta es un NO rotundo. Más aún, tengo que asegurarme de que ninguna de mis prendas se desacomode cuando camino, así que eso elimina toda posibilidad de que mi ropa ondee imponentemente. Eso hace que hasta caminar sea cansado y aburrido.

Por eso mi andar actual era liberador, y no tenía que hacer nada para mantener alejados a los demás. Las conversaciones a mi alrededor cesaban antes de que pudiera notar de qué se trataban, las voces se convertían en murmullos reservados para chismes escandalosos que no debían llegar a oídos del Caballero Juicio, porque eso sólo sería tentar al destino.

_Oh, ella no se ve nada mal... ¡oye, no huyas de mí!_

Parecía que nada lograría que la gente permaneciera en mi presencia. Sólo la había _visto. _¡No era como si la fuera a desgastar! ¡Qué quisquillosa!

Tanto caballeros sagrados como clérigos se apartaban de mi camino mientras avanzaba, dejándome la vía tan libre como una carretera abandonada que pasa por un pueblo desierto. Uno pensaría que yo era un dragón terrible o algo así, a punto de arrancarles la cabeza de una mordida, a juzgar por lo rápido que salían de mi camino.

_Pobre, incomprendido Juicio..._

No era de extrañarse que siempre necesitara que tuviéramos una plática a corazón abierto en el baño.

En un tiempo récord, llegué al Complejo del Juicio gracias a mi paso veloz, que era un millón de veces más rápido que el de una tortuga, y a lo dispuestos que estaban todos a apartarse de mi camino. Sin pensarlo, mis pies me llevaron a la puerta del baño donde Lesus y yo nos reuníamos normalmente, pero no era eso a lo que venía ahora, así que seguí caminando.

Destino: Cuarto de Interrogatorios.

Ya que los interrogatorios eran deber del Caballero Juicio y estaba muy, muy lejos de la jurisdicción del Caballero Sol, sólo había estado unas pocas veces en el cuarto de interrogatorios antes de este día. Cada vez que había venido aquí, era para encontrarme con Juicio.

Esta vez, estaba solo.

Esta vez, yo sería el que tuviera a sus espaldas el símbolo del Dios de a Luz.

Sonreí y troné mis nudillos antes de abrir la puerta de golpe, con la intención de hacer una gran entrada, preparado para hablar sobre la dureza del Dios de la Luz. Estaba ansioso de gritar algo como "¡En nombre del Dios de la Luz, te castigaré!" para mi gran entrada...

... sólo que no había nadie en el cuarto. ¡Los grilletes en la pared, que debían sujetar a mis prisioneros, estaban vacíos!

Sentí la súbita necesidad de gritar para que Adair arreglara esta situación por mí, pero Adair no era mi vice-capitán. ¿Dónde estaba el vice-capitán de Juicio cuando lo necesitaba? ¿Y cómo era que se llamaba?

Dando un paso hacia atrás, asomé la cabeza afuera del cuarto para vigilar el corredor. Cuando encontré a uno de los miembros del pelotón de Juicio remoloneando por el corredor, lo llamé para que se acercara.

Vino de inmediato, aunque se acercó con cautela. ¡Seguro se sentía culpable por remolonear en el pasillo!

Por más que lo intentara, no podía recordar su nombre, pero tampoco podía preguntárselo. Pensaría que me había golpeado en la cabeza o algo así y estaba confundido.

–¿Dónde están los criminales? –pregunté estrictamente.

–En las celdas, Capitán –respondió obedientemente.

–Bueno, ¿y porqué no han sido traídos aquí todavía? –exigí.

El caballero me vio, confuso, dudando antes de hablar.

–Capitán... nos indicó que esperáramos sus órdenes.

_Claro. _Ahora bien, si él hubiera sido un miembro de mi pelotón, lo habría dejado así y fingido que ésa había sido mi intención todo el tiempo, confundirlo y todo eso, y que por supuesto que recordaba las instrucciones que había dado, cómo se atrevía a cuestionarme. Pero Juicio no confundiría a los miembros de su pelotón. No era extraño que el tipo frente a mí tuviera las cejas tan juntas que parecía que así era su cara.

–Ah, claro, tráelos ahora –dije al fin, decidiendo que no necesitaba dar explicaciones. Probablemente sólo empeoraría las cosas.

–Entendido.

Eso estaba mejor. Doblé los dedos cuando escuché el tintinear de los grilletes sujetando a mi primera víctima a la pared.

Paseando amenazadoramente frente al sujeto, comencé mi reinado de terror. ¡Ésta era una oportunidad única en la vida! O bueno, con suerte lo era, ya que no pretendía quedarme como Juicio para siempre, con cabello negro y ojos negros y ropa negra. ¡Negro, negro, negro! ¿Qué tan lúgubre era eso?

–Bueno, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? –pregunté sarcásticamente, como un gato jugueteando con un ratón.

El criminal arrugó la nariz y me escupió a los pies.

_¡Gyuu!_

Lo pateé con el pie al que había escupido, asegurándome de limpiar la saliva, y las cadenas cascabelearon chocando contra la pared. Aunque pensándolo bien, sus ropas raídas y sucias no servían de mucho. Quizá solo había cambiado saliva por mugre.

Para mantener esto en la clasificación B (n/t: equivalente a pg-13), me abstendré de darles detalles sangrientos, pero supongo que puedo decir que acentué cada castigo con insultos; cruel Dios de la Luz esto, cruel Dios de la Luz aquello, bla, bla, bla. Puede que me haya pasado un poco (no con los insultos, sino con lo que no estoy contando, la parte sangrienta), ya que hasta los subordinados de Juicio se encogieron de terror cuando me volví hacia ellos, y tengo por seguro que ellos son probablemente los caballeros sagrados más rudos que existen, muy por encima de la chusma que tengo como caballeros, aunque no sé cómo es que mis caballeros terminaron siendo así.

Cuando terminé con el primer tipo, había quedado prácticamente irreconocible. Si querías que alguien se arrepintiera, llevarlos con Juicio haría que soltaran la sopa después de un minuto. Metafóricamente hablando, claro. Si querías que alguien quedara _incapaz _de arrepentirse, llévalos conmigo y me aseguraré que así sea. Puede que literalmente suelten la sopa. Con todo y sus tripas.

El problema era que se suponía que yo era Juicio.

_Ups._

Le lancé un hechizo curativo al hombre frente a mí. Podía hacer al menos eso, incluso con las terribles reservas de luz sagrada de Juicio.

–Despierta.

–¿Seguirá con el interrogatorio, Capitán Caballero Juicio? –preguntó uno de los caballeros en voz queda.

–Por supuesto. Todavía no he obtenido la información que necesitamos, ni ha mostrado arrepentimiento.

No sabía que ése sería el origen de un nuevo rumor sobre la crueldad del Caballero Juicio, que ni siquiera dejaba descansar a los criminales después de que desmayaran. Si te rescataba del borde de la muerte, sólo significaba que no había acabado contigo, y que desearías ya estar en camino a ver al Dios de la Luz.

Seguí de la misma manera con el resto de los criminales que trajeron. Podía imaginar a Lesus condenándose internamente con cada golpe que propinaba en estas situaciones, dudando antes de cada insulto aunque los pecadores merecieran un trato mucho peor, pero yo no tenía esa clase de escrúpulos. Quizá yo era mejor para manejar esto que él, ya que lo que sentía era satisfacción.

Después de terminar, mis pies me llevaron al baño donde Lesus me esperaba como Sol, con nuestros papeles al revés, pero yo no necesitaba una plática a corazón abierto, y no estaba ni remotamente cerca de volver el estómago.

* * *

continuará


	15. Parte 15: Juicio

**Parte 15 - Juicio**

* * *

Cuando me reuní con Tormenta a las afueras del palacio, arqueó una ceja, viéndome. Ya que yo no había cambiado nada desde que nos habíamos separado, lo único que podía causar la reacción de Tormenta debía ser la presencia del caballero detrás de mí.

–¿Por qué está Ed aquí? –preguntó–. ¿Y por qué usa un uniforme de caballero real ensangrentado y rasgado?

Hice una nota mental sobre compensar a Elijah por el uniforme, ya que no podíamos regresarlo así. Ed me había mirado como si lo hubiera traicionado cuando le ordené rasgar la ropa. Hasta se había lamentado, diciendo que le había mentido diciendo que se vería gallardo. Para responder a su absurdo reclamo de que le había mentido, sonreí, ya que esa queja absurda me recordaba a Grisia cada vez que hacía un puchero por algo relacionado con sus ropas. Grisia ha influenciado a su pelotón, definitivamente. Ahora estaba seguro. Cuando volví a ver a Ed, estaba pálido.

–Bien –dije entonces–. Lo que sea que estés pensando, recuérdalo.

Después de todo, necesitaba que se viera pálido.

Tormenta hizo una pausa y levantó una mano para evitar que respondiera.

–Olvídalo, debes estar tramando algo otra vez.

Sonaba bastante similar a mí cuando no quería saber lo que tramaba Grisia. No se me escapó la ironía.

Me pasaron varias ideas por la cabeza. La primera fue preocuparme por mi plan, ya que tal vez Ed era bastante popular para este trabajo (Tormenta lo había reconocido de inmediato), pero me recordé a mí mismo que Tormenta conocía a más personas que la mayoría. La segunda fue sentirme ridículo porque Tormenta pensaba que estaba tramando algo.

¿Lesus Juicio, tramando algo?

Me detuve.

_Estaba _tramando algo. Tal vez Grisia había influenciado a más personas, además de su pelotón; o yo estaba tan empapado de la mentalidad de Grisia que no había considerado un plan de acción menos taimado. Si hubiera sido yo mismo, ¿habría tomado este paso? Me gustaba pensar que mi mente era sólo mía, y casi logré convencerme, ya que la verdad era que incluso antes del cambio ya había ideado este plan, pero ¿qué tanto de ese plan había sido inspirado por Grisia, influenciado por los años que llevaba de conocerlo, y qué tanto era idea exclusivamente mía?

Respiré profundamente. Recuperé el equilibrio. Veía hebras doradas y tela blanca por la periferia de mi campo visual, pero... seguía siendo yo. Aunque no fuera mi propio cuerpo, aunque tuviera que fingir que era Sol, todavía era yo mismo. Nada cambiaría eso, y no me gustaría que cambiara.

Aunque Tormenta no quería saber lo que tramaba, de todas formas se lo conté para que pudiera ayudar con el acto de Ed. Él me informó sobre lo que había averiguado acerca de Roland. No era mucho, pero servía para resaltar que la muerte de Roland no era tan simple. Los caballeros reales pensaban que murió en una misión, cuando eso no era verdad. No había caído frente a un enemigo, sino traicionado por un aliado, y ésa era la tragedia.

Entramos al palacio, pasando junto a un guardia que anunció nuestra llegada. Le sonreí ampliamente al guardia, que me vio con admiración, cuando yo estaba mucho más acostumbrado a cabezas bajas. Solté rápidamente una línea sobre el Dios de la Luz, cuidando de mantener la imagen de Sol, aunque me molestaba hablar de cosas sin importancia; y entonces llegamos a la sala de audiencias, ante el rey y el príncipe heredero.

Sin intercambiar cortesías, el rey abordó el asunto inmediatamente, con una expresión severa que abultaba su papada. Dio un manotazo al reposabrazos de su trono.

–Hay un Señor de la Muerte suelto en _mi _ciudad. ¡Explícame cómo pasó, Caballero Sol!

Si hubiera sido yo mismo, el rey no se habría atrevido a gritarme así. Y aquí estaba, pensando que podía aprovecharse de la naturaleza benévola y clemente del caballero Sol. Hablaba mucho de lo poco que conocía al Caballero Sol, si pensaba que Grisia se amilanaría porque le hablaran fuerte, o que era más seguro gritarle al Caballero Sol que al Caballero Juicio.

Qué equivocado estaba. Debería alegrarse de de que no estaba tratando con Grisia.

–Su Majestad, la benevolencia del Dios de la Luz está con nosotros, incluso en esta generosa lección que ha encomendando a sus hijos. Aunque enfrentamos un grave peligro, hay mucho que aprender de esta experiencia. Nada es...

–¡Suficiente! ¿Insinúas que es _mi _culpa? –rugió el rey, interrumpiéndome. No había hecho tal cosa, pero podía reconocer cuando una conciencia culpable guiaba las palabras y acciones de alguien, y estas palabras revelaban toda la culpabilidad del mundo. El rey me señaló con el dedo–. ¡Hay rumores de que tú torturaste al Caballero de la Muerte hasta matarlo! ¡Y hay testigos de que tenías al Caballero de la Muerte bajo tu custodia, y aun así lo dejaste transformarse en un Señor de la Muerte! ¡Lo dejaste escapar! ¡Esto es un acto de...

_Traición, _completé en mi mente. Pero yo no era el que había traicionado a nuestro país, ni había sido Grisia.

El que había iniciado el rumor de que el Caballero Sol torturó al Caballero Muerte era el verdadero culpable. Roland sólo había dicho que volvería por Sol. Lo que la mayor parte de la gente habría pensado por eso era que el Caballero Sol podría haber sido quien matara al Caballero de la Muerte, pero, ¿torturarlo? Sólo el verdadero culpable sabría que hubo tortura involucrada. El culpable debió difundir el rumor sobre Sol para distraer la atención, sin saber que ese mismo rumor me llevaría directo a la verdad.

Y ya que Sol había sido implicado, yo jamás dejaría de investigar, aunque eso significara desenterrar las feas verdades de mi propia nación.

Cuando el rey dejó de gritarme, era porque había palidecido, y el dedo extendido temblaba. Ed había avanzado un poco, con la vista fija en el suelo para que su cabello ocultara su cara, como le había indicado que hiciera una vez que yo empezara a hablar con el rey.

El dedo bajó, el rey aferró los reposabrazos de su trono, pero no podía evitar que todo su cuerpo temblara tremendamente. Ésa era toda la evidencia que necesitaba. Una mirada rápida al príncipe heredero me reveló que no había reaccionado a la presencia de Ed, pero la reacción del rey lo alarmó. Muy probablemente no necesitaría ir a visitar al Barón Gerland para ver su reacción, pero por si las dudas, ésa sería mi próxima parada.

–¿Le gustaría terminar esa frase, Su Majestad? –preguntó Tormenta, con flojera, a mi lado. Su acto era perfecto, ya que lo último que podía sentir al momento era hastío. Lo sabía porque me sentía igual.

–¡I-Intruso! –gritó el rey de repente, con la voz temblorosa–. ¡Aprehéndanlo!

Los guardias vieron de un lado a otro, confusos.

Aunque Ed se veía sospechoso con el uniforme rasgado, no había hecho ningún movimiento hostil hacia nadie en la sala de audiencias, y había entrado junto conmigo y Tormenta. La suposición del rey de que Ed era un intruso era ilógica. Ésa era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar. Era una conclusión que me consternaba, ya que confirmaba mis sospechas. Aunque estar en lo cierto normalmente me alegraba, y en este caso también limpiaría el nombre de Grisia, no me había convertido en el Caballero Juicio para condonar actos aberrantes cometidos por ni más ni menos que el líder del país. Había sabido por años que no era un buen rey, pero esto... esto acababa con cualquier resto de la lealtad que alguna vez hubiera sentido hacia él.

Si el gobernante estaba envenenado, ¿qué se podría esperar de sus súbditos? Dejar el veneno sin tratar sólo causaría que se esparciera. Éste veneno era potente, uno que ya había causado la muerte de un querido amigo de Grisia. Si ya había pasado una vez, no había forma de evitar que se repitiera.

–¿Intruso? No veo ninguno, Su Majestad –comentó Tormenta fluidamente, muy diferente del Tormenta sobretrabajado con el que me encontraba cuando no había extraños. Con todo lo limitantes que eran nuestras fachadas, también eran las que nos daban fuerzas hasta que fuéramos capaces de convertirnos en algo más que la fachada.

–¡El S-señor de la Muerte! ¡Atrápenlo! –gritó el rey cuando ninguno de los guardias movió un dedo para apresar al "intruso".

A eso se le llama cavar su propia tumba, y era mucho más de lo que yo habría pedido. El rey estaba muy lejos de ser un genio criminal. Quizá debería alegrarme su incompetencia, porque lo único peor que un rey corrupto y egoísta sería un rey corrupto y competente.

Los guardias tomaron sus posiciones, aunque lenta y dubitativamente. Habían buscado por el cuarto con la mirada hasta que al final decidieron apuntar sus armas hacia Ed, que era el único a quien no reconocían. No había forma de que el rey hubiera dicho que el Caballero Sol o el Caballero Tormenta eran señores de la muerte.

Ed se acercó hacia mí. Extendí un brazo para protegerlo de los guardias.

–Sol debe preguntar, ¿cómo es que su Majestad sabe cómo se ve el Señor de la Muerte? –señalé a Ed–. ¿Acaso el Señor de la Muerte tiene cabello castaño? Aún así, éste es nada más un caballero real con quien Sol se encontró en el corredor. Sol prometió curar las heridas de este valiente caballero cuando regresáramos. Él ciertamente no está muerto, le asegura Sol, así que no puede ser nuestro travieso Señor de la Muerte.

Juré que disfrutaría mi soledad después de todo este asunto. Jamás entendí porqué Sol insistía en referirse a sí mismo en tercera persona, pero hablar de esa manera estaba agotando mis energías por completo.

Ed tenía cabello castaño y se parecía a Roland ligeramente, pero sólo si no lo veías de cerca, y nadie habría pensado que el Señor de la Muerte podría verse así de humano. Roland sólo había aparecido frente a nosotros con ojos llameantes y piel ceniza, y el rey nunca había visto en persona al Caballero de la Muerte que se había convertido en Señor de la Muerte. No podía saber eso.

No había planeado llevar la confrontación hasta este punto (sólo quería confirmar mis sospechas), pero el rey había bajado su guardia por completo frente a mí. De veras no tenía una buena opinión de Grisia. Siempre había sido más precavido cuando "Juicio" estaba cerca, pensando que tenía el poder para castigarlo, aunque no podía estar más lejos de la verdad. Los que de verdad tenían poder contra el rey eran el Papa y el Caballero Sol, pero nunca el Caballero Juicio.

El rey se veía como si se hubiera tragado algo desagradable. Detrás de él, el príncipe heredero se cubrió la cara con las manos.

–Padre, déjame encargarme de esto –dijo finalmente el príncipe.

Cuando el rey se fue reticentemente, tras declarar que estaba cansado, el príncipe, que era quien gobernaba en realidad, entrelazó sus dedos y me vio fijamente.

–Caballero Sol, ¿qué estás tramando ahora?

_Hasta el príncipe cree que tramo algo..._

Eso importaba poco.

* * *

continuará


	16. Parte 16: Sol

**Part****e**** 16 - S****ol**

* * *

Lesus ya estaba adentro del baño. Pero por supuesto que ya había llegado. Lesus _jamás _llega tarde. Se acabaría el mundo antes de que eso pasara, igual que se acabaría antes de que me volviera un maestro espadachín... ¿de veras pensé eso? ¿Por qué, cerebro? ¿Por qué?

_Es culpa de Tierra, _decidí. No había olvidado lo que dijo durante la junta de la mañana. _Sí, definitivamente es culpa de Tierra, por hacerme pensar en esa clase de comparaciones..._

Después de cumplir las obligaciones de Lesus esa mañana, incluyendo entregar el papeleo justo a tiempo (en serio me merecía un premio por eso) sólo quedaba una conclusión posible. Las obligaciones de Lesus eran _muy_ aburridas. Lo de los interrogatorios está bien, ¿pero papeleo y juntas? Ugh. No, gracias.

Sentado en el banquito que había traído, Lesus me pasó una palangana con agua. Seguro había pasado una mañana mucho más entretenida que la mía (que lo parta un rayo por quedarse con toda la diversión) y me lo contaría pronto. El plan era ponernos al día rápidamente antes de visitar a Pink. ¡Si no fuera porque "Juicio" estaba atado por sus obligaciones, me habría gustado ayudar a Lesus a intimidar a nuestros sospechosos!

Remojé mis manos en el agua fría de la palangana. Mientras lavaba mis manos, Lesus me observó atentamente.

–¿Qué? –pregunté, secándome las manos.

¿Traía algo en la cara? ¿Por qué se me quedaba viendo así? ¿De veras era tan fascinante verse a uno mismo? ¡Me miraba con tanta atención que me estaban dando escalofríos! Por mucho que pensara que yo era bastante guapo, seguía siendo extremadamente raro ser visto tan intensamente por "mí mismo". Quiero decir, imaginen mirar a un espejo y que tu reflejo se mueva por su cuenta, de una manera totalmente diferente a lo que estés haciendo. ¡Es tétrico!

Le hice una mueca, y hasta le saqué la lengua.

Se crispó un poco antes de frotar su entrecejo y soltar un suspiro. O más bien, exhaló profundamente por la boca. Es igual.

–¡Lesus! –exclamé de inmediato–. ¡No hagas eso! ¡Acortas mi esperanza de vida tres segundos con cada suspiro!

Morir por exceso de suspiros no sonaba como una muerte elegante. ¡Mi maestro jamás lo aprobaría!

Eso hizo que pusiera los ojos en blanco. Mis ojos. Tengo unos ojos muy azules y muy lindos.

–No he muerto todavía, ¿cierto? –preguntó.

–No... –admití, y la verdad es que sí lo hacía suspirar mucho. Más veces de las que se podían contar, a lo largo de todos los años que llevábamos de conocernos. Generalmente, con cada favor que le pedía. ¡Hey, pero lo hacía reír con la misma frecuencia!

–¡Sólo deja de suspirar!

–Sólo suspiré una vez.

–¡Y con eso es más que suficiente!

Afortunadamente, ya no suspiró, y también dejó de verme fijamente.

–Te ves bien –dijo, moviendo la vista de arriba a abajo hasta que la dejó en mi cara.

Si hubiera estado comiendo algo, me habría atragantado al oír eso, sólo que ninguno de nosotros había preparado nada qué comer, así que afortunadamente no había comida con la cual ahogarme. Me imagino que "¡El Caballero Juicio fue encontrado muerto por atragantamiento en el baño!" habría sido un encabezado no particularmente lindo, y aunque el maestro de Lesus no lo traería de regreso de entre los muertos para matarlo otra vez y que muriera con elegancia, Lesus probablemente no me lo perdonaría nunca.

–Lesus, ¿estás... _piropeándote _a ti mismo? –pregunté, incrédulo. No tenía idea de la cara que estaba haciendo. Era difícil imaginar cómo se vería Lesus impactado. A lo más, me imagino que se pondría pálido. Normalmente controlaba sus expresiones tan bien como yo, sólo que él adoptaba un ceño fruncido reprobatorio mientras que yo era todo sonrisa_s _clementes. Si todos en el continente participaran en un concurso de controlar sus expresiones, probablemente quedaríamos en segundo lugar. ¿Quieren adivinar quién ganaría el primero? Lo sé, lo sé, no hay lugar a dudas. Hielo ganaría el concurso sin ningún problema.

Mis palabras me hicieron merecedor de que volviera a poner los ojos en blanco.

–No, no soy como tú.

¿Qué quiso decir con _eso_? Además, si nos poníamos técnicos, él era yo ahora. Siguió hablando.

–No pareces perturbado.

–Claro que no. No estoy loco –dije.

–Ahora te estás haciendo el tonto a propósito.

Bien, me había descubierto. Crucé los brazos y me senté en el banco que Lesus había traído tan amablemente, justo como yo hacía cuando él terminaba sus interrogatorios_. _Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que él esperara a que _yo_ terminara de interrogar criminales. Normalmente, era él quien traía la comida, y también el que estaba ocupado vomitando. Aunque no se notara con la apariencia estoica que siempre mostraba, Lesus es un sujeto bastante sensible, así que no se dejen engañar por él; de modo que siempre era yo el que comía en el baño mientras lo veía vaciar el estómago. Por lo que Lesus podía ver, yo estaba perfectamente bien y tranquilo, sin necesidad de vomitar.

En realidad, Lesus debería estar más preocupado por su Pelotón de Caballeros Juicio que por mí. Su vice-capitán se veía un poco verde cuando lo había dejado.

Seguro que somos algo divertido de ver, Lesus y yo, dos hombres adultos sentados lado a lado en lindos banquitos en el baño. No cualquier par de hombres adultos, claro, sino el Caballero Sol y el Caballero Juicio, los dos caballeros sagrados de mayor prestigio en el reino. Si se les diera una lista de oraciones y se les pidiera determinar cuáles eran falsas, diez de cada diez personas etiquetarían como completamente falso "El Caballero Sol y el Caballero Juicio se reúnen en el baño para tener pláticas a corazón abierto", pero ahí estábamos.

Le lancé una mirada a Lesus, que se había quedado callado después de destruir mi máscara de indiferencia. Estúpido Lesus. Estúpida tenia. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso? A veces, detesto desde el fondo de mi ser el hecho de que parezca conocerme mejor que yo mismo.

Lesus me dirigió unos ojos azules, con mechones de cabello dorado enmarcando su rostro. Sabía que era Lesus, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar que mis pensamientos corrieran desbocados. Lesus era mucho más responsable y honorable que yo. De no ser por su total monopolio sobre el color negro, habría sido un excelente Caballero Sol sin tener que fingir. Ahora, hasta tenía la apariencia correcta.

En cuanto a mí, de no ser por mi cabello dorado y ojos azules, ¿por qué me habría elegido mi maestro? ¿Qué otra cosa tenía de bueno? La elección lógica en aquel entonces había sido Roland (incluso entonces su habilidad con la espada había sido fenomenal, y su sentido de la justicia era igual de fenomenal), y aun así mi maestro me había elegido, un Caballero Sol que no podía conservar su espada en las manos y que no parpadea siquiera al latiguear a un criminal hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Roland habría sido un Caballero Sol mucho más justo que yo. Lesus habría sido uno mucho más benevolente. Y de todas formas, el primero estaba muerto, asesinado injustamente, y el otro encadenado por antiguas leyendas, capaz de mostrar su amabilidad sólo a unos pocos.

En cambio, tal vez yo habría sido un buen Caballero Juicio. Seguro que habría podido mantener la imagen del cruel Caballero Juicio sin ningún problema. No tendría que fingir mucho, y no tendría que reprimir mis impulsos. A diferencia de Lesus, yo no tendría que inclinarme y vomitar después de todos y cada uno de los interrogatorios.

Lesus es un buen tipo, igual de bueno que Hoja (eso debe dejar claro qué tan bueno es Lesus, porque tendrían serios problemas para encontrar a alguien más amable que Hoja por ahí), sólo que Lesus siempre tenía que adoptar una máscara y forzarse a parecer cruel. Lo he visto muchos años, sin la máscara, en este baño abandonado que sólo nos pertenece a ambos. Si estuvieran en mi lugar y conocieran a Lesus cuando se quitaba la careta, también se preguntarían como era posible que una persona tan amable como Lesus pudiera ser el Caballero Juicio aterrorizante e inclemente al que todos temían. Es decir, ¡hasta tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando su maestro lo llevó consigo a sus primeros interrogatorios!

Yo estaba muy lejos de ser benevolente, y era "Sol". Lesus estaba muy lejos de ser cruel, y era "Juicio".

Enrollé un mechón de cabello negro en mi dedo, y seguí cavilando.

–¿Qué estás pensando, Grisia? –preguntó Lesus, con voz ligera, pero podía notar la preocupación en sus palabras. Era mi voz la que usaba. La conocía bien.

–Lesus –comencé–, ¿qué pasaría si nunca cambiamos de vuelta?

¿Qué pasaba si estábamos atrapados? Habíamos hecho planes el día anterior, sí, pero había esperado a medias despertar siendo yo mismo. Luego, esperé a medias encontrarme milagrosamente de vuelta en mi cuerpo a media junta, o a mitad de un interrogatorio, pero ahora la mañana ya había pasado y todavía no éramos nosotros mismos. Pink había dicho que serían tres horas. Ya habían pasado mucho más de tres horas. No quería tener que pensarlo, pero... algo debía estar mal.

Tragué saliva.

_¿Estamos atrapados? ¿Está intentando decirme algo el Dios de la Luz? _

¿Era acaso que ya no me quería como su Caballero Sol?

Ese pensamiento me dejó un amargo sabor de boca.

* * *

continuará


	17. Parte 17: Juicio

**Parte 17 - Juicio**

* * *

Grisia estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, con el ceño fruncido. Había estado esperándolo en el baño, dándole vueltas a mis propias ideas, cuando entró por la puerta con una expresión impasible, dando pasos firmes y seguros, como el imponente Caballero Juicio que ahora representaba. Sabía que interrogar criminales no lo perturbaría en absoluto (para él, hasta sería una terapia antiestrés), pero de todos modos me había preguntado si en efecto sería así, y me había preocupado. La sensación de náusea que me invadía siempre después de cada interrogatorio podía ser una reacción física, y no una mental

Pronto me di cuenta de que me había preocupado en vano. Ver el comportamiento indiferente de Grisia me hizo alegrarme de que hubiéramos decidido mantener el cambio en secreto. Si la gente se enterara de que el Caballero Juicio en realidad era ahora el Caballero Sol, pero aún así seguía siendo despiadado y no se había perturbado ni un poco por lo que fuera que le hubiera hecho a los criminales, perderíamos a la mayoría de nuestros creyentes, ya que eso no era lo que la gente esperaba de su Caballero Sol.

Ni siquiera quería saber lo que le había hecho a los criminales.

No, el interrogatorio no había perturbado a Grisia, pero sí lo molestaba otra cosa. Se había mostrado indolente cuando le pregunté al respecto, pero sabía que traía algo en su cabeza.

_¿Qué __pasaría __si nunca cambiamos __de vuelta__?_, preguntó.

Creo firmemente que hay algo en este baño que nos hace bajar la guardia cuando estamos aquí. Fue en este sitio que vimos por primera vez el verdadero yo del otro, y era el lugar donde seguíamos quitándonos la máscara, hablando sin necesitar excusas ni fingimientos.

Ese no era un comentario descuidado de Grisia.

Estaba preocupado.

–No quiero tener cabello negro para siempre.

Y seguía fingiendo indolencia.

Exhalé. Así era como Grisia hacía frente a la adversidad: con falta de seriedad. Pero eso no quería decir que todo estaba bien. Lo vi levantar las mangas, haciendo un puchero de disgusto mientras las veía.

–Cabello negro y mangas negras. ¡Todo negro! Lesus, tu combinación de colores es muy aburrida –se quejó.

–Pensé que apreciabas lo fácil que sería lavar ropa negra –comenté.

–Sí, pero me siento como un paquete de negatividad con patas, ¡y hasta me asusto cuando veo hacia abajo y veo todo negro! Es como si no tuviera cuerpo...

–...

_Gracias por tu sinceridad, querido amigo,_ pensé áridamente. Sólo que no estaba siendo sincero. ¿Sentía que era necesario mantenerme a distancia hasta en este lugar apartado que sólo nos pertenecía a nosotros?

–Grisia... –cuando hablé, inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, haciendo que el cabello negro cayera hacia adelante, pero no me vio, ni se volvió en mi dirección–. Sol –dije, ya que para mí él era _Sol_, y él necesitaba oír eso más que nunca–. Eres el único Caballero Sol que aceptaré. Tú eres Sol.

Sin importar cómo se viera, para mí siempre sería Sol.

–¿... cómo haces _eso_? –exclamó después de una breve pausa. Se volvió a verme con ojos oscuros y tormentosos–. ¿Cómo dedujiste eso de...?

Grisia no lo sabía, pero para mí sus expresiones eran como un libro abierto, aunque no estaba acostumbrado a ver los gestos de Grisia en mi cara y cuerpo. El resultado final era algo que era extraño a la vez que familiar, ya que conozco mi cara, y conozco a Grisia_, _pero no revueltos. Sin embargo, incluso si mis gestos no hubieran revelado sus pensamientos, lo habría escuchado a través de sus palabras descuidadas.

De pronto, se detuvo, y le dejé cambiar otra vez el tema.

–Olvídalo, ya sé que lees mentes, estúpida tenia.

Se necesitaban más que palabras para convencer a Grisia.

El asunto no había quedado zanjado, pero comenzamos a ponernos al tanto de lo que habíamos hecho en la mañana, ya que todavía quedaba mucho por hacer. Si en serio queríamos entrar en pánico, eso tendría que ser después de reunirnos con Pink, pero sólo si nos decía que no había forma de deshacer el cambio. Aun así, incluso si saliera de su boca tal atrocidad, eso no significaba que no existieran otros métodos para hacer el cambio.

De momento, estábamos bien de salud, sin repercusiones físicas por el cambio. Eso tendría que consolarnos por ahora.

A juzgar por lo que Grisia relató sobre su mañana, parecía que todo había salido tan bien como era posible, y que nadie sospechaba que él no era yo, aunque sospeché que Grisia había sido selectivo en su relato, omitiendo cualquier parte que pudiera incriminarlo. Asentí cuando detalló cómo se habían reorganizado las patrullas desde ayer, con veinticuatro caballeros, dos de cada pelotón, patrullando en todo momento, en adición a nuestros patrullajes normales.

Le expliqué lo que había averiguado esa mañana, y que el príncipe quería que se agregaran caballeros reales a las patrullas. Eso significaba que cada uno de los veinticuatro caballeros sagrados sería acompañando por un caballero real, lo que nos dejaba con cuarenta y ocho caballeros patrullando al mismo tiempo por la ciudad, además de nuestras patrullas regulares. Estos caballeros serían responsables de proteger a los ciudadanos y buscar a Roland, mientras que los que quedaban protegerían al rey, ya que ahora el príncipe sabía que el rey estaba en peligro.

Mientras le contaba, las cejas de Grisia casi desaparecieron bajo su cabello.

–El rey sí que metió la pata hasta el fondo.

–Así lo hizo –concordé. Había acelerado considerablemente nuestros planes, forzándome a confrontarme con el príncipe con una baza menos que ideal. Sin embargo, con la ayuda de Tormenta conseguí sacar algo de toda esta situación, convirtiéndolo en una ventaja para nosotros.

Grisia se inclinó hacia adelante, completamente tenso, retorciendo la tela de su túnica con las manos.

–No puedo perdonarlo.

Pero tampoco podíamos llevarlo ante la justicia, atados como estábamos. No es que no estuviera dispuesto a mancillar mi nombre, el nombre del Caballero Juicio, añadiendo "castigar al rey" a mi lista de fechorías, o al menos dejar que Grisia me ayudara a mancharlo, considerando que ahora él era Juicio, pero derrocar al rey de esa manera sólo causaría malestar entre los ciudadanos.

Teníamos que ir por la segunda mejor opción: removerlo del poder para que no pudiera seguir abusando de su autoridad.

Puse una mano en el hombro de Grisia para confortarlo.

Sujetó mi mano, raspándome con duros callos (los míos, creados por años de blandir la espada).

–¿El príncipe está de acuerdo? –preguntó.

Asentí, aunque mi afirmación no hizo sonreír a Grisia. Aunque las cosas estaban pasando como habíamos planeado, el compromiso que habíamos acordado todavía no era justicia, y para mí... Tenía que actuar mucho más de lo que me resultaba cómodo para lo que seguía. Actuar era más la especialidad de Grisia que mía. Esperaba que estuviéramos de regreso en nuestros cuerpos a tiempo para que Grisia se luciera, y para que yo hiciera lo que mejor hago: apoyar a Grisia.

Nuestros planes estaban decididos. Nuestros pelotones serían nuestros ojos y oídos mientras Grisia y yo intentábamos volver a nuestros cuerpos. Nuestra visita a Pink debería ser corta: el tiempo no estaba de nuestro lado, ya que no sabíamos qué haría Roland a continuación. Ése era el comodín en nuestros planes.

Cuando estábamos a punto de salir, Grisia se volvió hacia mí.

–¿Sabes qué nos faltó? –preguntó Grisia, y siguió hablando sin esperar a que le respondiera–. Comida.

–Tú eres Juicio –le dije de inmediato–. Debiste traer comida si querías.

"Sol" jamás traía comida, ya que siempre era yo quien preparaba la comida para nuestras juntas privadas. No vi la necesidad de traer comida esta vez, ya que yo no iba a comer nada, y no creí que Grisia tendría el estómago para comer después de un interrogatorio... pero aparentemente lo había subestimado.

Aunque no había tenido que interrogar criminales hoy, no de la forma habitual, la idea de comer en el baño me seguía dando asco. Sin importar lo limpio que estuviera, seguía siendo el lugar donde se suponía que la gente hiciera sus necesidades. No importaba si el lugar estaba clausurado o no. No quería comer ahí.

–¡Ah, ya sé!

Con un movimiento rápido, Grisia sacó una bolsa pequeña muy familiar de entre sus mangas. Bordada con el emblema de Sol, parecía ser la bolsa de dulces que Hielo siempre mantenía llena para Sol. Cada uno de nosotros tenía bolsas similares, cuyo contenido era preparado según nuestros gustos.

–Se me olvidó por completo ayer, pero Hielo quería que "Sol" recibiera esto. ¡Atrápala!

Atrapé la bolsa con una mano.

Grisia me veía con ojos expectantes.

_Él... ¿quiere que coma chocolate aquí? ¿Estos chocolates súper dulces? ¿Aquí?_

–¿Ya probaste uno? –pregunté, sorprendido de que fuera lo bastante generoso para entregarme los dulces. Grisia convidaba cuando le daba la gana, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se quedaba con sus dulces para él solo, y de todas formas muy pocas personas compartían sus gustos extremos.

–Lo hice... –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

_Ah... ¿será que...?_

_¿Será que los probó y por fin experimentó por qué no me gustan los dulces?_

Vi la pequeña bolsa en mi mano. No podía decir que no sentía curiosidad.

–¡Anda, prueba uno! –gimoteó. Eso no sonaba bien en mi profunda voz de barítono–. Quiero ver tu reacción.

Resignado, agité la bolsa y saqué un chocolate de su interior. La vista de Grisia estaba prácticamente pegada a mi mano, mientras llevaba el chocolate a mi boca. Medio esperaba estremecerme por el dulzor, pero...

Estaba verdaderamente delicioso, y ni un punto más dulce de lo necesario.

* * *

continuará


	18. Parte 18: Sol

**Parte 18 - Sol**

* * *

Por fin, era hora de asolar la casa de Pink y exigirle respuestas. No quería estar atrapado en este negro lúgubre para siempre. ¡Me condenaría a caer en depresión con tanta negrura que me rodeaba si eso pasaba! Ni siquiera llegaría a la edad del retiro y comparecería ante el Dios de la Luz antes de mi hora, incluso antes de Tormenta, que tenía el papeleo y tinte de cabello obrando en su contra. Era un pensamiento insoportable que por sí solo me deprimía.

Y frente al Dios de la Luz, ¿me seguiría viendo como Lesus, o me vería como yo?

_Oh, por favor, Dios de la Luz, sé piadoso con Grisia. ¡De veras quiero ser tu Caballero Sol!_

Y no puedo serlo vistiendo de negro, ¿o sí?

Dejamos el baño en momentos distintos, para que no nos vieran juntos, como amantes secretos en un romance escandaloso... ¡No! Mejor dicho, como espías sigilosos intercambiando información. Asomé la cabeza por la puerta, oteando el corredor. Cuando vi que no había moros en la costa, me fui primero, para regresar al cuarto de Juicio a recoger una capa. Lesus haría lo mismo, e iría a mi cuarto a recoger una capa.

_Será mejor que no busque en mis cajones..._

Él ya sabía todos mis secretos, así que apostaría que nada que encontrara en mi cuarto lo sorprendería. Ni mis botellas de loción, ni mi champú especial, ni las notas que tenía sobre preparación de vino... ¡sólo que no quería que tirara todos los postres de mora azul que había almacenado! ¡No atraerán hormigas, lo juro!

Aunque nuestros cuartos estaban uno al lado del otro, no me quedé por ahí a esperarlo, o si no, ¿qué caso habría tenido dejar el Complejo del Juicio en momentos distintos? Tomé rápidamente lo que fui a buscar y salí de su aburrido cuarto.

Los corredores estaban vacíos y silenciosos a esta hora, con todos afuera y ocupados, ya fuera patrullando o haciendo otra cosa, cual fuera su trabajo. Con nuestros horarios de patrullaje incrementados, había aún menos personas de lo normal. Quizá Lesus y yo habríamos podido llegar a nuestros cuartos e irnos sin toparnos con nadie, pero bueno, ya era tarde para eso.

Estaba alegremente frunciendo el ceño y alegremente dejando que mis ropas ondearan, cuando escuché voces a la vuelta de la esquina. Diantres, estaba tan cerca de llegar a la salida. Me escondí, deslizándome tras un pilar para esperar que pasaran...

_Momento, ¿por qué me estoy escondiendo?_

Encima era bastante conspicuo con mi túnica negra, así que tratar de esconderme tras un pilar blanco era tonto. El negro era un buen color para escabullirse de noche, pero terrible para escabullirse de día. No que me estuviera escabullendo. ¡Sólo era un ejemplo!

Estuve a punto de seguir mi alegre camino y fingir que mi primer reacción al escuchar voces no había sido esconderme y espiar (en realidad, no había planeado espiar) cuando las voces siguieron hablando.

–Soy sólo yo, o...

Me deslicé de vuelta detrás del pilar y jalé mis mangas para que no sobresalieran.

La voz se convirtió en un murmullo, de modo que no pude escuchar la segunda parte de la frase muy bien, ¡pero no tenía que escuchar para saber que estaban chismeando!

Sus débiles voces se hicieron más fuertes conforme se acercaban.

–... dando muchas vueltas –dijo la segunda voz–. No dejes que el Capitán te oiga decir eso.

Ahora, esta era una voz que conocía demasiado bien. Pertenecía ni más ni menos que a mi competente vice-capitán, Adair. Oh, Adair, ¡cuánto he extrañado sus desayunos especiales! Él sabe lo que más me gusta comer y siempre lo prepara justo en el momento preciso.

De sólo pensar en los desayunos que Adair me preparaba especialmente me dio hambre. No había comido nada después de interrogar criminales, ya que ninguno de nosotros había llevado comida. Agh, tenía tanta hambre. ¡Tanta hambre que ni siquiera me concentraba en lo que decían los miembros de mi pelotón, aun sabiendo que estaban cotilleando sobre mí!

–... extraño... él siempre... pero hoy...

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr._

¿Eh? ¿Qué fue ese ruido? Ah, mi estómago... qué sonido tan poco elegante... ¿Tenía tiempo para huir? Malditos sean Lesus y todo su negro. Me verían de inmediato, y no se podía jugar con los miembros de mi pelotón, mucho menos con Adair. ¿Ponerme la capucha? No, eso me haría verme muy sospechoso...

–¿Quién va? –gritó la persona con la que hablaba Adair. Qué raro que no fuera Adair quien gritara. Normalmente, siempre estaba muy alerta.

–No, Ed, probablemente es el Capitán...

Casi había decidido salir de mi escondite cuando Adair dijo eso. Vi que Adair había estirado la mano para mantener atrás a su compañero. Los ojos de Adair se abrieron un poco más cuando me vio.

Quizá debí huir.

–¡Capitán Caballero Juicio! –barbotó el otro caballero sagrado. Ed, ¿verdad? ¡Qué chismoso tan cobarde! Tenía la cara medio paralizada por la teoría de Adair de que probablemente yo estaba escondido detrás del pilar (pues, ¿qué tan buena era la intuición de Adair?) Sin embargo, cuando Ed vio que era "Juicio" quien lo había escuchado chismear, se relajó visiblemente.

... ¿significaba eso que doy más miedo que Juicio? Ah.

–No le diga al Capitán Caballero Sol, ¿por favor...? –suplicó Ed.

¿Y ahora cómo iba a salir de esta? Si sólo fuera Ed, no tendría problemas para inventar algo, pero Adair es listo. ¿Cuál sería una excusa aceptable para que Juicio se escondiera tras un pilar? Más importante que eso, ¿olvidaría Adair que escuchó gruñir el estómago de "Juicio"?

¿Quizá a Juicio no le importaría...? Adair podría reprocharle al vice-capitán de Juicio por no atender mejor a su capitán, y velar por todas sus necesidades y eso, pero eso no era asunto mío.

–Chist, Ed, esa no es forma de hablarle al Capitán Caballero Juicio –dijo Adair. Ya se había recuperado de la impresión. No quedaba ni un rastro de ella en su cara. Se inclinó ligeramente y dijo –. Buenas tardes, Capitán Caballero Juicio.

Incliné levemente la cabeza.

–¡Está sonriendo! –susurró Ed violentamente a Adair, con los ojos desorbitados. Adair levantó la vista, fijándola en mi cara. Una expresión indescifrable cubrió su rostro, una expresión que no me auguraba nada bueno.

_¿Sonriendo?_

¡Me lleva la €ŧøþĸŋđðßµ¢# $%&!

Normalmente sonreía tanto que había adquirido el hábito de sonreír cuando quedaba sumido en mis pensamientos. ¡Y tenía que haber pasado frente a Adair! ¡Mi sonrisa-tipo-Sol patentada!

* * *

continuará


	19. Parte 19: Juicio

**N****/****A****:** ¡Vienen algunos spoilers sobre el vice-capitán de Juicio! Todavía no aparece en las traducciones, (n/t: en inglés, al momento de publicar este capítulo; y al momento de publicar esto en español pasa lo mismo) pero me fue necesario incluirlo en esta historia porque mi objetivo es que las experiencias y pensamientos de Juicio y Sol tengan paralelismos. Quizá sean paralelismos muy cercanos... espero que aprecien la ironía~

* * *

**Parte 19 - Juicio**

* * *

Recordando que la capa de Grisia había resultado dañada el día anterior, me pregunté si tendría problemas para encontrar una capa que usar hoy. Pronto me di cuenta de que no tenía caso preocuparme, ya que Grisia tenía muchas capas. Al menos, más de las necesarias para el virtuoso Caballero Sol.

Tomé una al azar. Con la capa en mano, dejé el cuarto de Grisia.

Aunque me delataría como "Sol" si tenía que pelear con ella, y probablemente le causaría gran pesar a Grisia, por lo mucho que se preocupaba por la "reliquia", decidí llevar la Espada Divina del Sol conmigo. La espada podría ser el factor decisivo en el resultado de cualquier batalla que tuviera que librar.

Con la espada a mi lado, me dirigí a la entrada del Templo Sagrado. La Espada Divina del Sol era de verdad infinitamente superior a la espada que había usado ayer. Rebosaba de luz sagrada y se sentía casi tibia al tacto. Casi pensé que podía escuchar a la espada cantar, y tal vez sí la oía, ya que estaba sincronizada con el cuerpo de Sol, de una forma muy similar a mi Espada Divina del Juicio y yo. Aunque otras personas podían usar nuestras espadas, no serían capaces de sacar el verdadero potencial del arma. Ya había sujetado la espada de Sol antes, pero nunca había cantado así.

Aunque no disfrutaba derramar sangre innecesariamente, no pude evitar preguntarme cómo se sentiría usar la Espada Divina del Sol en combate.

No me encontré con mucha gente en mi camino hacia la salida del Templo Sagrado, pero cuando pasé junto a los pocos caballeros y clérigos que quedaban, sonreí tan ampliamente como pude. Dudaba que mi sonrisa fuera tan brillante como la que mostraba Grisia normalmente, pero hice un trabajo pasable, lo suficiente para que la persona me devolviera la sonrisa. Se sentía bien.

La siguiente persona con la que me crucé fue mi vice-capitán, Vidar, que no me saludó con una sonrisa, aunque eso era de esperarse, considerando qué el era un caballero juicio. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que había de raro en él. Parecía no haber notado mi presencia, y su cara estaba demacrada.

Recordaba que Vidar no se veía tan agobiado la última vez que lo vi. Y eso había sido ayer, un poco antes de mi inoportuno cambio con Grisia. ¿Qué había pasado en un sólo día, para que se viera así?

Preocupado, me acerqué a él, con su nombre en la punta de la lengua.

Vidar, notando mi presencia por fin, se irguió.

–Capitán Caballero Sol –me saludó. No era frío ni demasiado amistoso. Si tuviera que describir su actitud actual, sólo podría decir que le faltaba la admiración y respeto que me tenía a mí. Era cortés, sí, pero nada más que eso.

Me detuve y me tragué mi saludo. Quería preguntarle cómo estaba, pero me di cuenta que acercarme a Vidar ahora no era precisamente una buena idea. Sólo me estaba metiendo en problemas, ya que Vidar me conocía muy bien como para bajar la guardia frente a él. Si realmente quería preguntarle algo, tendría que hablar en la complicada jerga de Sol y al mismo tiempo insultar a Vidar con un apodo tonto. Afortunadamente, Grisia jamás me había puesto un apodo. Sólo podía imaginarme cómo destrozaría mi nombre si se atreviera algún día. ¿Lesus Juicio? Láser Juicio, querrás decir...

_Creo que simplemente omitiré el nombre de Vidar..._

Realmente no quería llamarlo Radar.

Iniciamos una conversación tensa. Le pregunté por las patrullas, en mi calidad de "líder" del Templo Sagrado. También quería que me pusiera al día respecto a los interrogatorios, pero sólo podía preguntar por los que Sol supiera. Esta farsa me molestaba mucho, pero entendía porqué Grisia quería conservar nuestro cambio como un secreto. De la misma forma que normalmente manteníamos nuestras máscaras para que el público no se alterara, esta era otra forma de interpretar un papel. Eso, y tanto Grisia como yo queríamos creer que esto no sería permanente.

Todo el tiempo, Vidar se mantuvo erguido como una vara, con los ojos yendo de un lado a otro, como si quisiera estar en cualquier lugar del mundo menos aquí. Sabía que no tenía una opinión muy buena sobre Sol, pero su comportamiento era bastante obvio. Podía ver por qué a Sol le gustaba molestar a Vidar, pero era por eso mismo que a Vidar no le agradaba Sol. Era un tremendo círculo vicioso, y ahora yo era el receptor del desdén de Vidar.

La noción de que las facciones "buenos y amables" y "crueles y fríos" no se llevan bien debe referirse a su caso, sin duda. Vidar sentía poco aprecio por Sol.

_Eso no está bien._

Sin embargo, no tenía derecho a intentar mejorar su relación, y quizá esto era lo mejor. Los que pertenecemos a diferentes facciones no deberíamos llevarnos bien unos con otros, aunque a Grisia eso le importaba poco y siempre había visto a los Doce Caballeros Sagrados como sus hermanos. Estaba agradecido por eso, ya que no podría decir con certeza que habría buscado a Grisia para ofrecerle mi amistad si él no lo hubiera hecho primero. Seguramente no lo habría hecho con la facilidad que él lo hizo, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo que fuéramos amigos.

Si él no se hubiera acercado a mí, me seguiría pareciendo un acertijo, un enigma; y me habría quedado solo, sin ningún consuelo. No me gustaba imaginarlo.

Lancé una mirada a Vidar. Si Sol hubiera querido llevarse mejor con Vidar, habría dado el paso por sí mismo. El que no lo hubiera hecho significaba que no veía la necesidad de hacerlo, y que debería dejarlos por la paz. Todavía había ciertos límites que respetar entre capitanes y subordinados, así que mantuve mi distancia con Vidar.

Sin embargo, mientras hablábamos, la rigidez de Vidar disminuyó lentamente, hasta que la expresión de apuro se desvaneció de su rostro. Quizá ya no le molestaba tanto el hecho de estar hablando con "Sol".

Cuando estábamos a punto de separarnos, él para ir de regreso al Complejo del Juicio, y yo para ir a la entrada del Templo Sagrado, unas voces curiosas llegaron a nuestros oídos. Los dos nos volvimos en la dirección de la que venían las voces para intentar discernir lo que pasaba. Una de las voces parecía ser la mía. Hablaba en susurros bajos, pero aun así podía identificarla. Definitivamente era mi voz.

Lo que significaba que Grisia estaba hablando con alguien, lo que sólo dejaba la pregunta de con quién estaba hablando. Mi pregunta fue respondida prontamente, cuando alguien más habló.

–Ed, adelántate.

Pudimos escuchar la confusión de Ed inmediatamente después de eso, pero el que había hablado simplemente lo apuró otra vez.

–Adelántate, luego te alcanzo.

Poco después de esas palabras, Ed, del Pelotón de Caballeros Sol, apareció a la vuelta de la esquina, con toda la confusión del mundo en la cara, pero cuando me vio su confusión fue reemplazada abruptamente por sorpresa.

–¡Capitán! –exclamó. Sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia un lado–. ¿Y Vidar?

Otra vez se veía confuso.

–Ed –hice una pausa, deteniéndome justo a tiempo–. ¿Puede Sol preguntar por lo que pasa a la vuelta de la esquina?

Ed asintió y se paró más derecho.

–Sí, señor. ¡El Capitán Caballero Juicio y Adair están en una especie de confrontación!

Qué irónico era que me hubiera topado con mi vice-capitán al mismo tiempo que Grisia se encontrara con el suyo, pero ¿qué era eso de una confrontación?

–¿Qué? –Vidar exclamó, a mi lado, empezando a poner una cara feroz–. ¿Porqué le están causando problemas al Capitán Caballero Juicio?

–Vidar –reprendí por reflejo. Sin importar cuánto le indicara que mantuviera la compostura, siempre reaccionaba impetuosamente cuando se trataba de asuntos relacionados conmigo, sin dudar antes de saltar en mi defensa, de una forma muy similar a lo que Flama siempre hacía por Sol.

–Lo siento, Cap- –se detuvo antes de recapacitar con quién estaba hablando. Yo también noté lo que había hecho. No sólo había regañado a Vidar como siempre hacía como su capitán, incluso lo había llamado por su nombre, cosa que Sol casi nunca hacía.

Vidar adelantó la cabeza para verme fijamente.

Al instante, dije lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza.

–Radar, déjanos –ordené–. Ya que este asunto tiene que ver con Adair, del Pelotón de Caballeros Sol, Sol se hará cargo de esto.

Cuando terminé de hablar quise cubrirme la cara con las manos.

Querido Dios de la Luz, nunca permitas que tenga que destrozar los nombres de las personas así de nuevo.

Para empeorar las cosas, Vidar no parecía estar dispuesto a hacer lo que le había ordenado.

* * *

Continuará

**N/A:** Radar es el auténtico apodo que Sol le puso a Vidar. "Láser" viene del plurk de Yu Wo, donde menciona que recordar "Láser" es una buena manera de recordar el nombre de Lesus.


	20. Parte 20: Sol

**Parte 20 - Sol**

* * *

Después de que Ed saliera de nuestro campo visual, Adair fijó la mirada en mí y habló en un susurro ahogado.

–Por favor, déjeme ayudar.

Aparentemente, ahora que Ed ya no estaba cerca, Adair sintió que podía decir sin reparos lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Yo había estado lanzándole miradas furtivas a Ed, así que Adair se encargó de eso al instante, ahuyentándolo. En cuanto Ed se fue, Adair empezó a hablar con franqueza, yendo al grano.

_... Adair, oh, Adair, ¿cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo me conoces tan bien que puedes identificarme aunque no sea yo mismo? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de mi identidad, que ni siquiera necesitas preguntarme lo que está pasando? Quiero decir, ¿por qué lo primero que dices es "por favor, déjeme ayudar", en vez de "qué está pasando"?_

Verdaderamente lo entrené demasiado bien. Desde que logré que Adair se cuadrara, jamás me ha decepcionado.

Si Lesus es la tenia número uno, como un parásito que vive en mi estómago y sabe todos mis movimientos, entonces la tenia número dos era Adair. De hecho, tal vez debería ser al revés. Tormenta me dijo una vez que pensaba que no había nadie que descifrara mis palabras e intenciones mejor que Adair. Estaba en lo cierto. Jamás tenía que explicarle a Adair las cosas usando lenguaje normal. Siempre parecía entender mis palabras sin importar qué tan embellecidas o difíciles de entender fueran. Cuando fuera que soltara una larga disertación, Tormenta se quejaba de dolor de cabeza, Tierra ponía los ojos en blanco, y Adair se limitaba a asentir y decir "Sí, Capitán, enviaré a miembros del pelotón para que sigan a ese hombre" sin que yo tuviera que repetir o refrasear una sola cosa.

Además de eso, Adair no desempeñaba sólo el papel de traductor e intérprete.

Frecuentemente se dice que los mejores subordinados son aquellos que pueden anticipar tus movimientos incluso antes de que decidas tomarlos. Adair era esa clase de persona, que siempre tomaba decisiones con las que yo estaría plenamente de acuerdo. Incluso cuando yo no estaba, Adair se encargaba de que el Pelotón de Caballeros Sol siguiera funcionando eficientemente, haciendo que me preguntara a menudo si era necesaria mi presencia... quiero decir, ¡claro que soy necesario! Después de todo, yo fui el que descubrió el potencial de Adair y lo entrenó para que se convirtiera en un vice-capitán de múltiples talentos.

Ahora, mi vice-capitán me dejaba una salida fácil si quería tomarla. No había mencionado mi verdadera identidad. Como siempre, tomó las cosas como venían y no necesitaba que le explicara nada. Si yo quería, todavía podía mentir para salir de ésta, y él me dejaría hacerlo.

Lo pensé detenidamente. No tenía razones para mantener esto como un secreto para Adair. Él conocía mi verdadera personalidad, sabía que podía usar magia, y hasta sabía que era amigo de personas con las que se suponía no debía tener amistad, así que no había nada que esconder. Además, ya había considerado decirle a él si tuviera que decirle a alguien.

A Lesus no le importaría, ¿cierto? Él era el que quería que buscara apoyo más seguido y dejara de hacer todo por mi cuenta. No debería importarle... aunque yo fui el que había querido mantener las cosas en secreto, en primer lugar... no era como si Adair fuera a olvidar mágicamente lo que acababa de pasar, aunque le mintiera al respecto. La semilla de duda ya había germinado... para él era sólo cuestión de confirmar sus sospechas...

Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que sólo quería a mi vice-capitán porque estaba jodidamente hambriento. Si lo hubiera pensado un poco más, me habría dado cuenta de que tener al vice-capitán del Pelotón de Caballeros Sol haciendo mandados para mí, mientras era Juicio, atraería atención indeseada... pero tenía demasiada hambre para que me importara eso.

–Comida –dije, cuando mi estómago decidió por mi.

Era evidencia sólida de la compostura de Adair y su comprensión de mi persona que no se sorprendiera en absoluto al oír tal palabra salir de la boca de "Juicio". Justo después de que hablara, mi estómago volvió a gruñir vergonzosamente para recordarnos la importancia de comer a nuestras horas.

_¡Silencio, estómago! ¡Te alimentaré pronto!_

La expresión de Adair no cambió, a pesar del gruñir de mi estómago. Se limitó a preguntar:

–¿Sabor mora azul?

Oh, sí, si no estaba seguro de que Adair sabía quién era, entonces eso me dijo que sí, Adair definitivamente sabía quién era yo. Ninguno de los dos mencionó nombres, pero la conversación revelaba bastante. ¡Gracias al Dios de la Luz que Adair no es mi enemigo! Sería difícil que se le pasara algo por alto.

Estaba a punto de negar con la cabeza y pedir un sándwich normal cuando me detuve y empecé a preguntarme cómo sabrían las comidas hechas con mora azul en mi cuerpo actual. ¿Le gustaba a Juicio ese sabor? Ya había probado dulces, pero no había probado nada sabor mora azul todavía. ¡Sería un buen experimento!

–Un sánd- –comencé.

–¡Apártate, Adair! –estalló una voz, interrumpiéndome a mitad de mis indicaciones. ¡Quería un sándwich con mermelada de mora azul! ¿Quién osaba interrumpirme?

–¿Con mermelada de mora azul, señor? –preguntó Adair, como si hubiera dado las instrucciones completas.

¡Como me esperaba de Adair! En serio me conocía demasiado bien.

Estaba asintiendo cuando tres personas aparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina. El primero era... ¿cómo se llamaba? Había tenido toda la mañana para recordar su nombre. ¿Radar? ¡Sí, Radar! El vice-capitán de Juicio estaba al frente, y él era el que le había gritado a Adair que se apartara. Traía muy mala cara. Siguiéndolo venía Ed, que ya debería haberse ido, y tras Ed venía "Sol", quien iluminó al instante el corredor con su brillante cabellera rubia y resplandeciente traje blanco...

_Lesus, ¿porqué trajiste tanta gente contigo? ¡Esto no es una fiesta!_

Le tomó a Lesus menos de un segundo analizar la escena antes de fijar su atención en mí. Entonces le lanzó una mirada a Radar, como si quisiera decir algo respecto su vice-capitán. Genial, ahora tendría que hacer una lectura de mentes a la inversa. ¡Creí que era trabajo de Lesus leer mi mente, y no al revés!

Después de que Lesus me señalara a Radar, levantó la mano para señalarse a sí mismo antes de agitar la cabeza ligeramente. Luego pasó la mano por su cabello para disimular la acción.

Intercambié una mirada con Lesus, aunque no estaba acostumbrado a interpretar mis propias expresiones así. _Bien, me encargaré de esto. ¡Más vale que me agradezcas, Lesus!_

–Esperaba más de ti, Adair –siguió Radar en voz muy alta–. ¡No deberías importunar al Capitán Juicio así!

_¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacó esa idea?_

De inmediato supe que seguro había sido por el bocazas de Ed. No podía haber otro culpable, y seguro que estaba en lo cierto, a juzgar por el comportamiento actual de Ed. Era una mirada de disculpa, ni más ni menos. También estaba haciendo señas graciosas detrás de Radar, mucho más exageradas que la silenciosa conversación que acababa de tener con Lesus. Probablemente esperaba que Adair pudiera sacar algo en limpio de eso. Lo bueno era que las habilidades interpretativas de Adair siempre habían sido excelentes.

Adair respondió con voz calma

–Te equivocas, Vidar. El Capitán Caballero Juicio y yo sólo estábamos hablando de las patrullas.

Me sorprendí, pero lo oculté apresuradamente. No fue que la mentira de Adair me hubiera atrapado con la guardia baja, ni que estuviera tan calmado mientras mentía. Más bien, lo que me sorprendió fue el hecho de que el vice-capitán de Juicio no se llamara Radar. _Qué bueno que aún no he dicho nada..._

Pero tendría que decir algo si quería salir del paso. Era obvio para mí que Lesus había intentado detener a Ra... Vidar, pero Vidar nunca me hacía caso. ¡Era tan frustrante! _Ja, pero ya que ahora soy Juicio, ¡tendrá que obedecerme!_

–Vidar, es justo como él dijo –dije por fin. Le lancé una mirada a Lesus y lo vi asentir con la cabeza levemente. Quizá no podía engañar a Adair, ¡pero eso no significaba que no pudiera imitar a Lesus! Sólo necesitaría un poco más de esfuerzo para aprobar la inspección de Vidar.

En cuanto hablé, Vidar se calmó. _¿Qué, crees que las palabras de Lesus son las palabras del mismísimo Dios de la Luz? Quiero decir, no es como si hubiera explicado mucho más que Adair. Vaya que eres dócil..._

–Mis más sinceras disculpas, Adair –hasta tenía las mejillas sonrosadas.

–Disculpa aceptada.

Todo el rato, Lesus no había dicho nada. Apostaría que simplemente no quería hablar. ¿Ves? Si tienes que alabar al Dios de la Luz cada vez que dices tres oraciones, también preferirías callarte que hablar.

Abrí la boca.

–Vidar, ve a preparar un sá-

Lesus me acribilló con la mirada al instante. Hasta Adair me veía raro, aunque la suya era más bien como si dijera "¡pero ése es mi trabajo!". No era la primera vez que Adair me miraba así, de modo que ya conocía bien esa mirada.

–... ve a prepararte para patrullar.

–¡Entendido, Capitán!

–Adair, viene a la memoria de Sol que el Pelotón de Caballeros Sol también debe patrullar, bajo la guía del Dios de la Luz.

Esta vez fue mi turno para fulminar a Lesus con la mirada. _¿Ahora decides hablar? Venga, ¿era tan malo que quisiera molestar a Vidar un poquito?_

Para los no iniciados, probablemente parecía que nos estábamos viendo con furia. Ed volvía la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, para vernos a los dos, como si las cosas estuvieran a punto de ponerse feas. Tal vez sí lo estaban, ¡porque Lesus claramente intentaba hacerme enojar justo cuando acababa de ayudarlo! Comprendo que necesitemos deshacernos de Vidar, ¿pero porqué despachar a Adair también?

Adair dudó. Vio a Sol, y luego se volvió a verme a mi. Finalmente, tras llegar a una decisión, dijo.

–Sí, Capitán. Ed y yo partiremos ahora.

Vidar se fue primero. Adair lo siguió, arrastrando a Ed consigo.

_¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! ¿Qué pasó con mi sándwich de mora azul? ¿Qué pasó con tu título de tenia número dos? ¡Si supieras lo que estoy pensando, te quedarías!_

Lesus comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

–Vamos, ya nos tardamos demasiado. Deberíamos intentar regresar antes del crepúsculo.

_¡Pero mi sándwich! ¡Mi sándwich de mora azul! ¡Te odio, Lesus! ¿Porqué quieres matarme de hambre?_

–¿Grisia?

–... mi sándwich...

–... ¿es para eso que están los vice-capitanes?

–Sí...

–...

* * *

continuará

**N****/****A****: **Adair me gusta demasiado para mi propio bien, jaja.


	21. Parte 21: Juicio

**Parte 21 - Juicio**

* * *

Grisia siguió quejándose por su sándwich mientras salíamos del Templo Sagrado. Nos pusimos las capas durante el recorrido. Afortunadamente, no nos habíamos topado con nadie más en nuestro camino, o muchas personas habrían quedado boquiabiertas de terror por la súbita fascinación del Caballero Juicio por los sándwiches.

–Así que, ¿le dijiste a Adair? –pregunté mientras subía mi capucha. Puse especial cuidado en meter cada hebra de cabello dorado que amenazaba con escapar de la capucha. Eran demasiado llamativas.

Mis palabras hicieron que Grisia se callara de inmediato. Lo miré, curioso por su silencio repentino, pero su capucha escondía su cara demasiado bien como para que viera su expresión. Su cabello negro se confundía con su capucha. Sin embargo, su tono me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

–No fui sólo yo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Tú también tuviste un resbalón frente a él! –exclamó, indignado, elevando la voz hasta que mi tono profundo de barítono sonó bastante agudo. Ni siquiera sabía que mi voz podía elevarse tanto.

Exhalé y miré el cielo de la tarde. _El sol todavía está bastante alto. Deberíamos poder regresar antes del anochecer si no nos distraemos. _

–No te estoy culpando –dije, todavía viendo el sol–. De hecho, creo que es una buena idea.

Con lo perspicaz que es Adair, habría sido un prodigio no tener un resbalón frente a él. Aún así, sólo había bastado un día para que despertáramos las sospechas de Adair y que Grisia cambiara de idea sobre no decirle a nadie. Era muy poco tiempo.

También había confundido mucho a Vidar, pero ya que intenté despejar sus sospechas con ese horrendo apodo... ya no quería tener que revelar la situación frente a él, a menos que fuera completamente indispensable. Era un buen vice-capitán, pero era mucho más rígido en su forma de pensar que Adair, y podría decirse que la admiración que sentía por mí era aún mayor que la admiración que sentía Adair por su capitán. Tenía ciertas expectativas de mí que yo no quería defraudar.

Y eso incluía no dejarle saber que había sido yo el que lo había llamado con ese apodo tan espantoso.

Puse la mano sobre la Espada Divina del Sol. Ahora que Adair sabía lo que pasaba, podía hablar con él sobre el entrenamiento de Sol. Hablaba en serio cuando dije que Sol necesitaba practicar más. Levantar una espada no debería sentirse tan agotador, y aún así sentí el esfuerzo de los músculos cuando peleé en el cuerpo de Sol. De verdad no tenía los músculos apropiados para ser un caballero sagrado.

–Ahora que Adair sabe sobre nosotros, hasta puede entrenar conmigo mientras estemos atorados –expliqué cuando Grisia se volvió hacia mi, inquisitivo. Sin embargo, esperaba que no siguiéramos atrapados mucho tiempo. No tenía muchos candidatos para practicar ya que cualquiera se impresionaría demasiado por la repentina habilidad de Sol para la esgrima como para seguir siendo capaz de practicar conmigo, pero afortunadamente Adair era uno de los mejores espadachines del Templo Sagrado.

–¡Ja, sabía que sería buena idea decirle a Adair! –presumió Grisia, cambiando su tono inmediatamente.

–Por eso quería decirle a todos desde el principio. Sabes que podrían ayudarnos –dije simplemente. No necesitábamos decirle al público en general, pero los Doce Caballeros Sagrados podrían darnos una mano, y tenían derecho a saber.

–¡No! –protestó Grisia de todos modos–. Adair es Adair, pero los demás... ¡no quiero que se enteren!

Había pensado que diría eso, así que no insistí en el asunto. A pesar de que Grisia siempre parecía estar tonteando y haciendo miserables las vidas de los demás (bueno, _sí_ tonteaba y hacía miserables a los demás), parte de eso era porque no le gustaba involucrar a otros o decirles lo que estaba pasando. Si podía mantenerte en la ignorancia, lo haría, y no tendrías ni idea de lo que pasaba tras bambalinas... hasta que regresaba, malherido. Eso siempre me frustraba.

Por eso era que no podría estar más feliz por este inoportuno cambio. Al menos, hacía que Grisia tuviera que aceptar mi ayuda y mantenerme al tanto.

Nuestra primera parada fue la popular tienda de dulces que Grisia siempre me pedía que frecuentara en su lugar. Siempre parloteaba sobre cómo sólo el Caballero Juicio podía aterrorizar a la muchedumbre lo suficiente como para comprar postres de mora azul sin tener que esperar en filas ridículamente largas. No me parecía bien saltarme la fila, pero las filas siempre se hacían a un lado cuando fuera que visitara la tienda, y con lo seguido que iba, no podía decir que no me ahorraban un montón de tiempo al hacer eso. Esta vez, visitábamos la tienda favorita de Grisia para comprar unas pocas paletas para, según Grisia, "sobornar" a Pink. Tenían que ser paletas o hielo raspado del mismísimo Ecilan, pero ya que ya habíamos dejado el Templo Sagrado, y nos había costado bastante esfuerzo para hacerlo, decidimos comprar paletas de fresa.

Sin embargo pensé que Grisia, probablemente, sólo quería intimidad a la muchedumbre en la tienda él mismo. Se había visto decididamente encantado cuando sugirió comprar paletas, como un niño en una... bueno, si íbamos a una dulcería. Sólo podía sacudir la cabeza ante la extraña mirada de deleite que Grisia había hecho con mi cara. Como muchos de los gestos de Grisia desde nuestro cambio, esa expresión se veía incongruente con mi cara, como si no perteneciera ahí. No era una expresión que normalmente me permitiría mostrar. _De hecho... ¿siquiera sé cómo hacer esa expresión? ¿Lo he sabido alguna vez?_

En nuestro camino hacia la tienda, la visión de la ciudad fue realmente reveladora, y supe con exactitud porqué el Templo Sagrado estaba tan vacío. Habíamos movilizado a muchos más caballeros de lo normal, y ahora hasta los caballeros reales patrullaban con nosotros, lo que era una imagen bastante impresionante y ligeramente opresiva. Podríamos haber enviado aún más caballeros a patrullar, pero con los que estaban ahora, ya había algunos ciudadanos espiando furtivamente a los caballeros que patrullaban. No era frecuente que los caballeros sagrados y los caballerosreales patrullaran juntos, con uniformes que contrastaban marcadamente. Aunque no habíamos querido preocupar a los ciudadanos innecesariamente, de todas formas se sentía un aire tenso en la ciudad, con la presencia de todos los caballeros.

Con un señor de la muerte suelto en la ciudad, no podíamos permitirnos estar menos alertas. Suponía que Roland, habiendo alcanzado apenas el status de señor de la muerte, se había retirado por el momento la tarde anterior. No pensaba que atacaría a plena luz del día, cuando era más difícil esconderse y reunir el elemento oscuro, pero en cuanto cayera la noche...

Realmente no podíamos anticipar cuándo atacaría Roland. Su silencio actual era una paz débil que podía romperse en cualquier momento, por lo que Grisia y yo queríamos atraerlo bajo nuestros términos. Idealmente, habríamos cambiado antes de eso, pero si no, tendría que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para desempeñar la parte de Sol.

–¿Ya oíste? –exclamó alguien–. Escuché que el Caballero Sol torturó a alguien hasta matarlo, haciendo que esa persona se convirtiera en un abominable caballero de la muerte.

No me volví en la dirección de esa voz, pero ya sabía que era una conversación que Grisia no necesitaba escuchar. Sin embargo, no había forma de protegerlo, porque estos rumores corrían por doquiera en el reino. Pocos podían resistir la posibilidad de haberse enterado de algo escandaloso sobre el perfecto Caballero Sol. Muchos, incluso, externaban comentarios sobre que siempre habían sabido que algo así pasaría: la supuesta personalidad del Caballero Sol siempre había sido demasiado buena para ser cierta.

Alguien soltó un jadeo.

–¿Imposible? ¡Nuestro amable Caballero Sol nunca haría eso!

Otra voz se unió.

–¡El caballero de la muerte todavía ha de estar tras el Caballero Sol! Si no, ¿por qué habría caballeros reales patrullando con los caballeros sagrados? ¡El rey no confía en el Caballero Sol!

Esta vez, toda la gente jadeó. Siguieron chismeando después de eso. Cuando habló la primera voz, vi de reojo que Grisia se encogió casi imperceptiblemente. Se abrió paso por delante de mi, dejándome sólo su espalda a la vista, pero estiré la mano inmediatamente y lo tomé del brazo para recordarle mi presencia.

–Cálmate –le dije, deteniéndolo.

Grisia resopló, con una postura rígida.

–No necesito calmarme. Esto es ridículo. ¡Cómo se atreven a chismear frente a mí! ¡Les enseñaré!

–Ya sabías que estaban circulando estos rumores. No es nuevo –dije. Ya habíamos pasado por cosas peores antes, ya que los dos habíamos heredado generaciones enteras de rumores de nuestros predecesores. Normalmente, algo así se le habría resbalado.

–¡Sí, pero ese "caballero de la muerte" es Roland! Yo jamás... –Grisia se detuvo abruptamente y arrancó su brazo de mi agarre. Lo dejé–. Va a ser súper difícil reparar mi reputación –dijo al final.

Vi el gentío cuchicheante y los caballeros patrullando.

–Los rumores se olvidarán con el tiempo. Además, ¿no tenemos un plan para eso?

–Si tú lo dices... vamos a la tienda de una vez –dijo Grisia.

Asentí. Lo mejor era que siguiéramos nuestro camino tan pronto como fuera posible: esos caballeros parecían querer acercarse para inspeccionarnos. _Debemos vernos bastante sospechosos con las capas..._ Si ninguno de los caballeros pensara que éramos sospechosos, cuestionaría su entrenamiento.

_Ah, aquí vienen, hacia nosotros. _

Si estuviera solo, habría revelado mi identidad, pero estaba con Grisia. _¿El Caballero Sol y el Caballero Juicio vagabundeando juntos? Ni siquiera sé lo que pensaría el público de eso, pero tampoco quiero saber. _

Nos fuimos rápidamente.

Cuando llegamos a la tienda de dulces, Grisia desquitó su mal humor con los clientes. Caminó derecho al frente de la fila, empujando a un montón de clientes. Cuando el hombre al frente de la línea, furioso, tomó el hombro de Grisia, Grisia simplemente se volvió y lo vio con furia.

–¿Algún problema? –preguntó Grisia con una voz profunda y letal, con los ojos entrecerrados. No se había quitado la capucha, lo que lo hacía verse más peligroso.

–N-no –tartamudeó el hombre. Se hizo para atrás, chocando con la persona detrás de él. La persona tras él tuvo que sostenerlo, ya que sus piernas no parecían poder sostenerlo más.

Justo después de eso, Grisia se volvió hacia el impactado dueño de la tienda.

–Dos paletas de fresa.

El dueño de la tienda se le quedó viendo.

–¿Qui-quiere paletas, señor? ¿De f-f-fresa?

–¿Eh? Así es –dijo Grisia–. Oh, y agregue un pay de mora azul a la orden también.

Quería darme una palmada en la frente.

¿Debería alegrarme de que Grisia no se hubiera quitado la capucha?

* * *

Continuará

**N/A: **Sí, deberías alegrarte, Lesus. XD;;

Escena editada:

–Ahora que Adair sabe sobre nosotros...

–¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que sabe sobre nuestra relación?

–...

(Lo siento, no pude resistirme, jaja)


	22. Parte 22: Sol

**Parte 22 - Sol**

* * *

Después de que el dueño de la tienda me dijera cuánto tenía que pagar, metí la mano al bolsillo para pescar tres monedas de plata con el corazón adolorido (las paletas de fresa ni siquiera eran para mí) ¡hasta que recordé que en realidad no estaba gastando mi dinero!

Arrojé el dinero con júbilo al tendero, que extendió las manos apresuradamente para atraparlo. Tal vez Lesus no notaría que estaba gastando su dinero...

Con un pay de mora azul recién horneado en una mano y dos paletas de mora azul en la otra, me volví para encontrar a Lesus. Una gran sonrisa se estiró por mi rostro, mi humor estaba infinitamente mejor que antes.

En todas las ocasiones que visité esta tienda en el pasado, siempre me encontraba aplastado entre adolescentes risueñas, novios renuentes, niños pequeños que siempre querían agarrar mi capa con sus pequeñas manos pegajosas, padres cariñosos que compraban dulces para sus niños, y algún adulto que gustaba demasiado de consentirse comiendo dulces... _¿Qué? ¿Que no estoy en posición de hacer esa declaración? ¿Debería estar feliz de que haya otros que compartan mis gustos? ¡Con un cuerno, ellos son los que deberían sentirse honrados de compartir los gustos del Caballero Sol!_

El punto era que siempre me quedaba atrapado en medio de lo que se sentía como la totalidad de la Ciudad Yema de Hoja, deseando poder arrancar esas manos pegajosas de mi capa, atravesar la manada de mujeres risueñas, arrojar a un lado a esos bastardos que tenían mujeres (cuando yo no tenía ninguna), cortar en dos a esos padres excesivamente indulgentes, y robar el sitio de esos caprichosos adultos que se atrevían a disminuir mi porción de dulces, y al demonio mi imagen.

Sin embargo, nunca me animaba a hacerlo, temiendo ser reconocido como el Caballero Sol. ¿El Caballero Sol saltándose la fila? Si mi maestro se enterara, me daría una paliza tan minuciosa en un duelo de espadas que no podrían distinguirme de masa para pay. Uno se preguntaría, "¿Es eso el Caballero Sol, o un pay de fresa aplastado? Mira todo el jugo rojo...".

Todo el tiempo, con cada estoque y quite, mi maestro intentaría ruidosamente enseñarme cómo el Caballero Sol tiene el estilo patentado del Caballero Sol para saltarse las filas (a _grosso modo_, deslumbrar a los concurrentes tanto que no tengan otra opción que hacer tu voluntad, incluido dejarte su lugar en la fila, así que era mejor que siguiera ese ejemplo), pero había un gran problema con ese método.

Si se preguntan "¿por qué no revelar que eres el Caballero Sol? !Sin duda, los ciudadanos renunciarían a su lugar en la fila por el Caballero Sol como tu maestro afirma que harían!", entonces, mis estimados, están muy equivocados. Una vez, mi capucha se cayó mientras estaba formado. ¿Ya ven hacia dónde va la historia? ¿Sí, verdad? ¡En vez de alabarme y sentirse honrados de dejarme su puesto en la fila como debieron haber hecho, la gente me rodeó como un enjambre de abejas que acaba de encontrar miel! Sí, cantaron alabanzas y todo, con voces llenas de devoción, pero si me estaban rodeando, ¿cómo diablos iba a llegar al mostrador para comprar mi pay de mora azul? ¡Me tomó al menos una hora salir de ese enjambre de abejas! Para el caso, podría haber esperado en la fila pacientemente.

Odio tener que admitirlo, pero "deslumbrar a la muchedumbre" en la dulcería simplemente no funciona. Apuesto a que sólo le funciona a mi maestro porque no sólo deslumbra a la muchedumbre, también los intimida. No lo muestra abiertamente, pero la gente puede sentir instintivamente el peligro subyacente que representa, lo que los obliga a alejarse y admirarlo a distancia, sin atreverse a invadir su espacio personal. Hay una razón por la que es conocido como el Caballero Sol más fuerte de la historia.

Sin embargo, probablemente mi maestro piensa que se mantienen a distancia porque lo admiran _mucho_.

En cambio, yo... aquellos que me conocen temen mi sonrisa, pero los que no... digamos que no tienen ni idea. Normalmente puedo lograr que el gentío se mantenga fuera de mi espacio personal por la admiración que sientan, pero, ¿la gente de la dulcería? Ese gentío es distinto, lleno de lunáticos aficionados a los dulces sin sentido de la autopreservación. Cualquiera de mi pelotón ya estaría balbuciendo o disculpándose al ver mi "sonrisa" mientras se me mantiene alejando de los pays de mora azul a los que tengo legítimo derecho, y si estuviéramos cerca de un barranco, ya estarían saltando; pero la gente de la dulcería... ¿Los mataría mantener sus manos lejos de mí y dejarme pasar?

Ya que jamás he sido capaz de deslumbrar a la gente exitosamente si perder tiempo, siempre hago que Lesus compre mis postres de mora azul en mi lugar. Cuando él pone un pie en la tienda, la muchedumbre inmediatamente se queda en un silencio forzado, y luego le abren paso al instante, dejándole un camino completamente libre de obstáculos. La gente ni siquiera se atreve a verlo por mucho tiempo, así que jamás lo rodearían, queriendo tocar sus sedosos mechones de cabello o jalar sus mangas con la esperanza de ser bendecidos por el Dios de la Luz.

¿Ven lo difícil que es mi vida? ¡Ni siquiera puedo comprar pay de mora azul sin que abusen de mí!

Por eso éste era un hermoso día. ¡Hoy, por fin, era capaz de cumplir mi deseo de saltarme la fila! _Una cosa menos de mi lista... _Hasta podía lanzar miradas furiosas todo lo que quisiera. No tenía que controlar mi frustración, no tenía que esconderla con una sonrisa, y no tenía que fingir ser animoso y benevolente cuando no había ni un gramo de benevolencia dentro de mí, después de oír esos rumores.

El hombre detrás de mí (_apostaría __a que es uno de esos enervantes hombres que está aquí para comprar cupcakes para cortejar a su amada, maldito sea_) había dejado un amplio espacio detrás de mí. Era lo bastante grande para que cupiera medio pelotón en él. No me sorprendía que nadie se hubiera colocado en el espacio abierto que claramente invitaba a quien quisiera a saltarse la fila.

Enarqué una ceja.

–Tu turno –dije llanamente, e hice una seña para que se acercara agitando las paletas.

El hombre tragó saliva notoriamente.

–Bi-bien... gra-gracias... –respondió, siguiendo con ojos desorbitados el movimiento de mis paletas. Avanzó lentamente por delante de mi, casi tropezándose con sus piernas temblorosas y rodeándome sin ver por dónde caminaba.

_¿Eh? ¿Por qué tiembla? Oh, bueno, a quién le importa._

Confiné ese pensamiento a lo más profundo de mi mente y caminé hacia Lesus con largas zancadas. Él se había quedado parado a un lado, muy lejos de donde yo estaba. _¿No est__á demasiado lejos? ¡Es como si no quisiera que lo relacionaran conmigo!_ Cuando llegué junto a él, suspiré, complacido, con una pequeña sonrisa jugueteando en mis labios mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia el mostrador.

–Siempre quise hacer eso.

Después de decir eso, le di las dos paletas de fresa a Lesus. No podía comer el pay con esas paletas en mis manos. Lesusu tomó las paletas, pero ni siquiera las miró antes de guardarlas.

–¿Por qué me miras así? –pregunté, ya que otra vez me estaba escrutando muy de cerca.

–Sólo intento averiguar que es lo que "siempre quisiste hacer". ¿Fue saltarte la fila, aterrorizar a la gente, o gastar mi dinero? –se detuvo por un breve momento antes de negar con la cabeza–. Estoy pensándolo demasiado. Claramente, querías hacer todas esas cosas.

–No te voy a devolver el dinero –dije de inmediato.

–¿Qué vas a hacer con el pay? –preguntó, después de mostrarme qué tan blanco era el blanco de mis globos oculares, exasperado pero aún viéndose elegante mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

_Uff, parece que no quiere que le pague. ¡Qué buen amigo! _Respondí como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

–¿Qué voy a hacer con el pay? Comerlo, por supuesto.

–No me gusta el pay de mora azul –respondió con voz monocorde–. Jamás me ha gustado.

Lancé una mirada al pay en mis manos. Se veía tan delicioso y aún estaba tibio al tacto; y yo estaba tan, pero tan hambriento.

–No te creo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Sabe bien, pero no diría que soy particularmente adicto a ese sabor. Si no me crees, puedes ir y darle una mordida. Para eso lo compraste, ¿no?

En efecto, para eso había comprado el pay. Para experimentar, así como para llenar mi rugiente estómago. También quería que Lesus lo probara, para que pudiera experimentar porqué amo tanto los pays de mora azul.

Sin más dudas, tomé una rebanada y le di una mordida.

–¡Aaauch! –exclamé al instante.

La dulzura había hecho que me dolieran los dientes, y el sabor no era ni remotamente tan divino como lo recordaba.

Miré a Lesus, que tenía esa exasperante cara de "te lo dije", mientras yo frotaba el lado de mi mejilla.

–Lesus, ¿tienes caries? –pregunté.

–...

No quería hacerlo, pero le di el resto del pay a Lesus. Ante mi insistencia, Lesus tomó renuentemente una rebanada y la mordisqueó. Vi cómo su cara se iluminaba. Masticó, pensativo, y tragó.

–Esto es bueno –dijo, dándole vuelta al pay en sus manos para inspeccionarlo.

–¡Te lo dije! –canturreé.

Me lanzó una mirada chistosa, pero siguió comiendo hasta que desapareció toda la rebanada. Entonces, tomó otra rebanada y siguió comiendo, como si no pudiera evitarlo.

–Extraño... –murmuró–. Si fuera yo mismo, ya me habría hartado del sabor. ¿Cómo es que puedo darle tantas mordidas a esto y no sentirme enfermo?

Incluso mientras hablaba, desapareció otra rebanada. Mi estómago gruñó mientras lo observaba.

_¡Demonios, todavía estoy tan hambriento! ¡Ugh Lesus, me da tanta envidia!_

A mitad del pay, Lesus se detuvo abruptamente y se le quedó viendo con suspicacia. Entonces me regresó apresuradamente lo que quedaba del pay, como si lo quemara.

–No puedo creer que comí tanto.

–Todavía puedes comer más –dije.

Él asintió, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

–Sí, y eso es todavía más increíble. Siento como si pudiera comer el resto sin ningún problema. Tienes un metabolismo extraño, Grisia.

–No más extraño que tus gustos... –murmuré, viendo con tristeza el pay.

–Si tienes hambre, puedes comer un poco más, ¿sabes? –dijo Lesus–. No te matará, aunque no te guste.

Sabía que podía comerlo. Lesus frecuentemente comía cosas que no le gustaban, nunca había sido quisquilloso con la comida. Hasta haría el esfuerzo adicional para hacer feliz a Hielo comiendo los dulces que le preparaba, aunque no le gustaran. Pero...

Agité mi cabeza y exclamé con fuerza.

–¡No quiero arruinar mi afición por los pays de mora azul!

* * *

continuará


	23. Parte 23: Juicio

**Parte 23 - Juicio**

* * *

Seguimos nuestro camino, dirigiéndonos a la parte más derruida del pueblo, con casas cada vez más destartaladas, que hasta parecía que una racha de viento las podría derribar. Aunque estábamos a unas pocas calles de la mejor parte del pueblo, el distrito en que acabábamos de entrar me hacía sentirme como si estuviera en una ciudad completamente diferente, una que había pasado por años de descuido y a la que las autoridades seguían ignorando. Era el lugar perfecto del pueblo para que una nigromante residiera, tan perfecto como podía pedir una nigromante que vivía en el mismísimo bastión de la Iglesia del Dios de la Luz.

La casa de Pink estaba cerca, y yo debería haber estado alerta, pero todo el rato que caminamos no pude dejar de lanzar miradas furtivas a lo que quedaba del pay, que estaba en la mano de Grisia.

Ese pay era peligroso. Los chocolates que Grisia me había hecho probar habían sido deliciosos (verdaderamente, Hielo era un repostero soberbio), pero este pay, este pay de mora azul, era irresistible. Todavía podía sentir el remanente del sabor a mora azul en mi lengua. Por primera vez en la vida, no sentía la necesidad de lavar el sabor dulce con té. Quería saborearlo. Quería más de esa dulzura.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo era que me afectaba tanto? Mi mente me decía que nunca me había gustado ese sabor, pero las papilas gustativas de Grisia insistían en que la mora azul era el mejor sabor del mundo. Podría haberme comido todo el pay yo solo. La sola idea de eso, normalmente, era suficiente para que mi estómago se indispusiera, pero ahora tenía ganas de relamerme los labios de sólo imaginarlo.

–Me pregunto, ¿por qué Roland no ha hecho nada todavía? –preguntó Grisia.

Mis labios se curvaron hacia abajo, ligeramente fruncidos. Observé fijamente el pay en la mano de Grisia.

_Es verdaderamente un milagro que Sol conserve la línea a pesar de lo goloso que es. _Después de experimentar en carne propia lo deliciosos que eran los pays de mora azul para Sol, no podía seguir juzgándolo por devorar pays como si no tuvieran más sustancia que el aire. Acababa de hacer exactamente lo mismo, tan embelesado por el sabor que me había olvidado de mí mismo por un momento. Si no me hubiera forzado a detenerme,también el resto del pay habría terminado en mi estómago.

–¿...Lesus?

Tardíamente, noté que Grisia había hablado. Levanté la mirada, sorprendido, sólo para toparme con que Grisa me observaba fijamente, con sus ojos oscuros bailando de contento hasta que no pudo reprimir más su risa.

Grisia se dobló por la cintura y hasta tuvo que enjugarse una lágrima.

–¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Te quedaste por completo en la babia! ¿No me digas que en seeeeerio quieres el pay?

Agitó el pay frente a mí, y el dulce olor de las moras azules me sedujo otra vez.

Cubrí mi cara con una mano y exhalé lentamente, intentando olvidar el pay de una vez. La situación era tan bizarra que temía que empezaría a reír también, por influencia de la diversión de Grisia.

–Deja de agitar eso en frente de mí. Me estás tentando –dije.

–¿Qué, en serio? –barbotó Grisia. Bajó la mano y empezó a mirar alternadamente al pay y a mí, incrédulo.

–Sí, deberías conocer la clase de efecto que el pay tiene en ti –respondí. Caminé adelante, forzando a Grisia a seguirme, sacando el pay de mi vista, pero desafortunadamente, no de mi mente.

Su voz vino desde atrás de mí mientras se apresuraba para seguirme el paso.

–Lo sé, pero pensé que sin duda tú podrías, ya sabes, no sucumbir a tu apetito, o algo. Siempre has tenido un buen autocontrol.

–Pues pensaste mal –contesté. Me había preparado para muchas cosas, pero no para que el pay de mora azul supiera _tan _bien, lo suficiente para que me olvidara de quién era por un momento. Aún ahora, seguía sin sentirme por completo como yo mismo, aunque no creía que lograría sentirme a mis anchas hasta que recuperara mi propia piel. El mundo a mi alrededor seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, y al mismo tiempo, nada era igual. Hasta las cosas más sencillas eran nuevas experiencias.

–En todo caso, ¿no tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir? –pregunté, intentando que la atención de Grisia volviera a lo que había intentado discutir conmigo más temprano.

–¡Pero esto es tan interesante! –exclamó Grisia. Como no le respondí, hizo un sonido para mostrar su descontento, pero de todas formas prosiguió–. Bien, estaba hablando sobre Roland.

Miré hacia atrás y lo vi observando el pay en su mano. Había comprado pay y otros dulces para Grisia incontables veces. Por lo que me había dicho Grisia, Roland había hecho lo mismo durante su entrenamiento. ¿Le habría recordado el pay a Roland?

Grisia explicó un poco más, casi divagando en sus cavilaciones.

–Es extraño que no hayamos oído nada de él, o algo _sobre _él. Los ciudadanos se veían intranquilos, sí, pero eso fue por las patrullas que establecimos. No había nada sobre que hubieran visto a un Señor de la Muerte. Cuando salimos, temía que él pudiera haber estado aterrorizando a la ciudad con sus nuevos poderes... Es decir, ¿por qué no los usaría de una vez?... pero este silencio... siento como si sólo fuera la calma antes de la tormenta. No me gusta esta sensación. Además, ¿cómo puede Roland esconderse siquiera con esas gigantescas alas que tiene y su injusta cantidad de elemento oscuro?

–Esperemos seguir oyendo silencio –dije, en respuesta a la preocupación de Grisia–. Nuestros planes no incluyen encontrarnos con él antes de que averigüemos qué se necesita para cambiar a la normalidad.

Volví a mirar a Grisia cuando me alcanzó. Se había quedado callado. ¿Qué estaría pensando ahora? Ni por un momento creí que a Grisia no le afectaba la idea de que su viejo amigo atacara la ciudad, obligado a una existencia perenne como criatura no muerta levantada contra su voluntad.

Mientras me concentraba en Grisia, pude ver un resplandor blanco fluctuando alrededor de su cuerpo. Al principio de nuestro cambio, no había sabido inmediatamente cómo se veía cada elemento a través de la percepción de Sol, pero ahora ya los había identificado casi a todos. Este resplandor blanco era el elemento sagrado. Incluso si cerraba los ojos, todavía podía ver el elemento sagrado que rodeaba a Grisia, mezclado con niveles más bajos de otros elementos. Sin embargo, su presencia no era tan brillante como la mía, así de brillante era el elemento sagrado de Sol. Volví mi atención hacia mí mismo, curioso de examinar mis niveles elementales. Como esperaba, el nivel de elemento sagrado de Sol era muy alto. También había un poco de elemento oscuro, enrollado en el área alrededor de mi estómago, tumultuoso y viscoso como la tinta, muy cerca del lugar que me escocía y molestaba como una comezón que no podía rascar. Esperaba que no fuera nada más que el residuo de la herida que me había provocado Roland.

–Grisia –comencé, ya que su queja sobre la "injusta cantidad de elemento oscuro" de Roland me había dado una idea.

–¿Sí?

–¿Crees que podría encontrar a Roland con tus sentidos? –pregunté.

–No sé de qué estás hablando –Grisia fingió demencia inmediatamente.

–Fui capaz de detectar que los caballeros que acabamos de pasar tenían fuertes elementos sagrado y de agua. Ni siquiera tuve que verlos para saber que muy probablemente eran del pelotón de Hielo –dije sin inmutarme.

Grisia bufó y pisoteó el suelo.

–¡Lesus! ¡Intento guardar un secreto! ¡No puedo hacerlo si pones las cosas tan claras!

–No pude evitar notar que las cosas se ven un poco diferentes –dije secamente.

–Tú... ¡pudiste haber fingido que no notabas nada! –dijo Grisia con un puchero.

Primero fingió ignorancia, luego el bufido y los pisotones, y ahora era un puchero... debí dar en una fibra sensible.

–Pero de todas formas lo sabría –dije–. Prefiero que sepas que sé.

Después de meditar mis palabras, Grisia cedió y me explicó el consejo que le dio su maestro, que le había advertido que no sería inteligente revelarle a otros que podía identificar a las personas basándose solamente en su composición elemental. Era una habilidad que nunca habría experimentado por mi cuenta si no hubiéramos cambiado de cuerpos, ya que era algo que personas que no tuvieran la aptitud para ello pudieran aprender o entender. Para Grisia, era una habilidad innata. Incluso si pudiera aprenderlo más adelante, jamás llegaría al grado de maestría de Grisia. Era una habilidad impresionante, y quizá un poco atemorizante, una que pondría a varias personas contra la pared, pero sólo podía sentirme orgulloso de Grisia, y alegrarme de que tuviera otro truco bajo su manga. Los que pensaban que era débil y fácil de aprovecharse de él sabían poco de sus fuerzas ocultas, aunque no pensaba que su habilidad de combate fuera su mayor fortaleza.

–¿Se siente raro no ser capaz de sentir a las personas? –pregunté, preocupado. Sin este sentido extra suyo, ¿sentía Grisia que el mundo era apagado?

–Es... diferente –declaró Grisia–. Todo parece más simple.

Me imaginé que sería como pasar de ver colores a ser daltónico, que algo que se daba por sentado fuera arrebatado, verse arrojado a un mundo mudo en tonos de gris. Para mí, era lo contrario, cuando me concentraba en "ver" algo más que mi entorno inmediato, el mundo derrochaba de repente imágenes superpuestas de elementos como granos de arena que se entremezclaban, formando sólidas figuras de arte.

–¿Cómo localizo a alguien? –pregunté.

–¿Crees que sé como explicarlo? –exclamó Grisia–. Sólo lo hago.

–Siento pena por tu futuro estudiante –su respuesta había sido la misma que cuando le pregunté por su magia sagrada. Ciertamente no parecía que Grisia sería un buen maestro con sus explicaciones de "sólo lo hago".

–¡Oye, me ofendes!

–Por favor, déjame ser quien instruya en esgrima a tu futuro estudiante cuando llegue el momento –dije. Después de todo, "sólo hazlo" no es la manera correcta de enseñarle esgrima a alguien, aunque era mil veces mejor a que Grisia diera una demostración.

–Probablemente eso sea lo mejor... hey, ¡de eso no es de lo que estamos hablando! ¡Eso también me ofende! Sólo por eso, dejaré que sea Adair quien tome mi lugar.

–Adair es una buena opción.

Grisia puso mala cara.

–Volviendo al tema, en verdad no sé cómo lo hago. Sólo viene a mí, y nadie me lo explicó jamás. Mi maestro dijo que probablemente fuera similar a como los guerreros sienten las auras de batalla. Sólo imagina que extiendes tus límites hacia afuera y busca el aura de Roland. ¿Recuerdas cómo se sentía cuando lo viste en la plaza?

_Bueno, ésa es una explicación mejor de lo que esperaba._

–Tenía un aura oscura muy intensa –respondí–, así como elementos de tierra y metal.

–Busca eso. La composición elemental de cada persona es su signatura. Como una huella digital.

Cerrando los ojos, intenté recordar lo que había hecho antes, cuando sentí el aura desbordada de Roland la primera vez. En esa ocasión había logrado extender los sentidos de Sol (en verdad, era tan simple como respirar) pero ahora quería extenderlos todavía más lejos, y quería encontrar la composición elemental única de Roland. Peiné la ciudad con mi atención, maravillándome lo mucho que podía ver, divertido de que en serio fuera tan fácil como "sólo hacerlo". Sin embargo, independientemente de cuánto buscara, no pude encontrar a Roland. Mientras retraía mis sentidos, empecé a bambolearme. Grisia me atrapó y me ayudó a conservar el equilibrio.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

–Whoa, cuidado, creo que extendiste tu percepción muy lejos...

Me aferré a la manga de Grisia para enderezarme, el elemento oscuro desbordante estaba tan cerca que acaparaba mi vista. No podía ver nada más, por lo concentrado que estaba en su repentina aparición.

Apunté atrás de Grisia con el dedo.

–¿No me digas que Roland está detrás de mí? –murmuró Grisia, exasperado. No dije nada, y eso fue respuesta suficiente para Grisia. Gruñó–. Genial. Maravilloso. Absolutamente fantástico. ¡Se suponía que no aparecería todavía! ¡Esto arruina todos nuestros planes!

A pesar de las burlonas quejas de Grisia, pude notar la aprehensión en su voz. ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando se diera la vuelta y viera lo humano que parecía Roland? Las "alas gigantes" por las que Grisia había preguntado no se veían por ningún lado, pero eso no era lo que hacía que Roland se viera humano.

Lo vi fijamente. Me devolvió la mirada con ojos color avellana claros y lúcidos, totalmente distintos de los ejos llameantes y frenéticos que me había dirigido un día antes.

–Grisia –me saludó–. Como prometí, vine a verte.

* * *

Continuará

**N****/****A****:** ¡Por fin, después de muchas partes, Roland regresa a la historia! ;)


	24. Parte 24: Sol

**Parte 24 - Sol**

* * *

Las palabras de Roland resonaron en mis oídos.

_Grisia, como prometí, vine a verte._

Su voz sonaba calma y pacífica, como había imaginado que debió sonar en vida, si hubiera llegado a conocer al Roland adulto. Siempre había tenido una personalidad firme, como una masa inamovible que nunca sería arrastrada por la corriente a su alrededor. Pensé que jamás escucharía su voz con tanta paz otra vez, no con la forma en que había escupido esas palabras, con los ojos ardiendo con llamas frías, clamando que vendría por mí... pero su calma y paz actuales sólo podían ser una mentira.

Roland estaba muerto. Su existencia como señor de la muerte significaba que no se sentía en paz. Tenía asuntos sin resolver; de lo contrario, no estaría aquí. ¿Había regresado porque me odiaba, por tomar la posición para la cual él estaba mucho más calificado? Eso explicaría porqué insistía tanto en buscarme, aunque yo no había sido quien lo había matado.

Tragué saliva. Si no volteaba, podía fingir que Roland no estaba muerto, que no le había fallado. ¿Qué clase de amigo soy? ¿Qué amigo deja que su amigo muera solo? Quise convertirme en el Caballero Sol para proteger a mis hermanos, y había querido que Roland fuera uno de ellos cuando era lo bastante inocente para no darme cuenta de que era imposible. Había querido todo eso, y aún así dejé que Roland se alejara de mi vida. Le había fallado. Y ahora estaba muerto.

La muerte era irreversible.

_No. _Sentí que la magia sagrada fluía a través de mí. _No por completo. La muerte no es absoluta. Hay una manera. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido Resurrección. Si tan sólo hubiera estado a su lado. Si tan sólo..._

Gentilmente, Lesus colocó su mano en mi brazo, trayéndome de regreso.

Levanté la mirada para fijar los ojos en él, agradecido de que me hubiera sacado de mis pensamientos enmarañados. Era cierto que Resurrección podría haber traído a Roland de regreso, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Ahora no era el momento de perderme en "hubieras", o escapar de la realidad. Roland estaba detrás de mí. En cualquier estado mental que estuviera ahora, ése era el Roland a quien tenía que encarar.

Lentamente me volví hacia atrás. Cuando posé la vista en Roland barboté de inmediato.

–¿Te... te resucitaron?

E inmediatamente quise darme una bofetada. Sin importar lo mucho que deseara que Roland pudiera ser resucitado, no había habido nadie con Roland para resucitarlo, y los caballeros de la muerte, por no mencionar a los señores de la muerte, no podían ser resucitados porque ya eran seres no muertos. Además, por ahora yo era Juicio, lo que significaba que esa exclamación súbita estaba totalmente fuera de personaje. No es que fuera acorde a la personalidad del Caballero Sol, tampoco, pero Roland sólo había conocido a "Grisia" y no al personaje del Caballero Sol que había desarrollado después. No se habría sorprendido mucho de que yo hiciera un comentario así. Pero viniendo de Juicio...

De hecho no era mi culpa. No había estado listo para que Roland se viera tan humano. Se veía mucho menos sospechoso con sus ojos y cabello cafés promedio, que nosotros dos, que usábamos capas con capucha. Verlo así, empero, era como recibir un gancho al hígado, algo que no soportaba que me echaran en cara.

Si me hubiera mantenido en contacto con él, ése habría sido el hombre al que había conocido. No había perdido ni una gota de su carisma, no había cambiado prácticamente nada del niño que había conocido; excepto, claro, que era más alto que antes, y debió haber pasado por un tremendo estirón en algún momento. Sorprendentemente, estábamos más o menos a la misma altura, y recordé que tenía que levantar la cara para verlo a los ojos cuando éramos más jóvenes.

_Oh, cierto, soy Juicio, duh. _O sea que Roland era de hecho un poco más alto que yo. _Qué injusto..._

–No, no me resucitaron –respondió Roland en un tono serio. Siempre había sido demasiado serio para su propio bien, por lo que siempre me había gustado aguijonearlo para ver si podía conseguir que sonriera o hiciera una broma. Inclinó la cabeza mirando alternadamente a Lesus y a mí–. ¿Es un mal momento? ¿Debería volver más tarde?

Eso sonaba como el Roland tan educado que había conocido. Estaba muy, pero muy confundido. ¿Por qué Roland se veía tan humano? ¿Por qué estaba actuando tan humano? ¿Qué había pasado con sus alas? Es decir, ¡eran gigantes! ¡No había forma de que las pudiera esconder bajo la ropa! ¿Y qué había pasado con su tono cenizo? ¿O con esas llamas que tenía en lugar de ojos? ¿Qué había pasado con la furia que había escuchado en sus palabras y visto en sus ataques?

Me volví y le susurré a Lesus.

–No estoy alucinando, ¿verdad?

–No me pidas que te pellizque –contestó Lesus–. No estás alucinando.

En una voz más alta, Lesus le habló a Roland.

–Si has venido a hablar conmigo, no hay nada que puedas decir frente a mí que no puedas decir frente a Juicio.

–¿Por qué te ves tan humano? –espeté casi antes de que Lesus terminara de hablar. Todavía no podía superar ese hecho.

–Eres mucho más espontáneo de lo que había oído –comentó Roland, con las cejas fruncidas, pero le lanzó una mirada a Lesus, como si buscara su aprobación, y entonces me respondió alzando su mano y mostrándonos un anillo rosa que llevaba puesto. Se veía barato y _femenino_, ni muerto dejaría que me vieran con eso puesto... _Ah, pero Roland está muerto. _Intenté recordar si a Roland le importaban mucho la moda y las apariencias. Creo que no.

Roland miró de soslayo al anillo, con el rostro impasible.

–Este es el Anillo de la Vida. Me permite asumir la apariencia humana.

En verdad no debió sorprenderme tanto que un anillo que parecía una baratija le concediera a Roland la apariencia de un ser humano. Después de todo, ¡el dije "inofensivo" que Pink me había arrojado ayer había sido capaz de extirparme de mi cuerpo e injertarme en otro! Los artilugios de estos tiempos no parecían tales. ¿No deberían verse un poco más impresionantes? ¿Como una medalla con forma de dragón bañada en plata o algo así? Pero no, eran rosas. Y hasta con forma de corazón.

–¿Eso es de Pink? –preguntó Lesus.

–Sí –respondió Roland cooperativamente. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan dócil? ¿Que no quería matarme? ¿Debería preocuparme por Lesus ahora? Si Roland iniciaba una masacre, Lesus probablemente sería el primero en ser estocado.

–¿Tu espada también es de Pink? –siguió Lesus, mientras observaba la espada que llevaba Roland a la cintura. Ésa era la espada que me había enviado a la cama por días, y la misma que había lastimado a Lesus, o más bien, a Lesus en mi cuerpo, y a Hielo.

–No, es una reliquia familiar, una que jamás quise usar, ya que es una espada maldita.

Había algo raro en esa afirmación, pero no tenía tiempo de examinarla. Roland había desenvainado su espada mientras hablaba.

Inmediatamente reuní luz sagrada, que brilló alrededor del pay de mora azul que todavía tenía en la mano, y vi de reojo que Lesus ponía su mano en la empuñadora de su espada.

–Hay dos de nosotros aquí –dije a modo de advertencia, tan imponente como podía aparentar ser mientras sujetaba un pay de mora azul–. No creas que puedes derrotar dos Capitanes Caballeros por tu cuenta, en especial cuando ambos estamos armados de luz sagrada además de nuestras armas. No te vamos a tener consideración.

Roland era malditamente fuerte y además podía convocar seres no-muertos como refuerzos (nos había dado muchos problemas pelear con, él incluso con Flama, Hielo, y algunos miembros de nuestros pelotones para ayudar), pero no iba a dejarle pensar que podía enfrentarnos fácilmente.

–No vine a pelear –murmuró Roland, sin impresionarse en absoluto por nuestras posiciones de batalla–. Sólo deseo terminar el duelo entre Grisia y yo. Nos interrumpieron antes de poder terminar.

Intercambié una mirada con Lesus. _¿Habla en serio?_, pensé. Un segundo después, caí en cuenta de que sí, Roland había dicho en serio cada palabra. Era esa clase de tipo, que siempre mantiene sus promesas hasta el final, y que considera los duelos con sumo respeto. Parecía que ni la muerte lo había cambiado, aunque había atontado su sentido de la moda aún más que antes. Con una mirada y un asentimiento ligero, le indiqué a Lesus que Roland decía la verdad.

Después de nuestra comunicación silenciosa, Lesus habló.

–Acepto, pero sólo si me prometes una cosa.

Era como si Lesus y yo hubiéramos ensayado esto, y en cierta forma lo habíamos hecho, aunque no esta situación exactamente. La noche anterior, habíamos pensado en todas las clases de comportamiento que Roland podría elegir seguir y cómo responderíamos. No creí que Roland sería el mismo Roland que conocí, así que no supe cuánto me serviría mi entendimiento de Roland, pero hasta ahora, el Roland que estaba frente a mí era dolorosamente familiar.

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Roland. Me pareció que sonaba hasta un poco amistoso. Definitivamente, los duelos eran lo suyo. Podría ser que esto funcionara.

–Si gano el duelo, escucharás lo que tenemos que decir –dijo Lesus.

Roland se quedó en silencio.

–¿Y si yo gano?

–Escucharemos lo que tengas que decir.

Mientras hablaban, avanzaron en círculos alrededor del otro. Paso a paso, me retiré del área de combate.

–Acepto –dijo Roland.

Con las espadas listas, mis dos amigos se lanzaron uno contra el otro, y el chocar de las hojas resonó en mis oídos.

* * *

continuará

**N****/****A****:** Realmente me habría gustado que resultara que esta sección fuera en el POV de Juicio. Esto fue demasiado parecido a las novelas para mi gusto, pero intenté escribir las cosas un poco diferentemente.

Siempre me he preguntado cómo fue que Sol aprendió Resurrección repentinamente al final del volumen 1. He decidido que muy probablemente aprendió Resurrección porque tenía el deseo de saber (dado lo mucho que odia que le pase algo malo a la gente que le importa). Aún no tiene los medios para aprender Resurrección en este fic, ya que no ha aprendido hechizos de nigromancia de Pink.


	25. Parte 25: Juicio

**Parte 25 - Juicio**

* * *

Me planté sobre mis pies, agitando los brazos hacia arriba para bloquear el golpe de Roland. La Espada Divina del Sol era muy pesada para mis manos, y Roland había puesto tanta fuerza en su ataque que tuve que usar ambos brazos para bloquearlo con mi espada sobre mi cabeza. Roland me había pescado en mala posición. Mis brazos, cansados, protestaron, desgastándose por el esfuerzo. Con el corazón latiendo rápidamente por la adrenalina, apreté los dientes y di un empujón para arrojar a Roland hacia atrás y recuperar mi equilibrio.

Eso fue un error de cálculo mío. Entre Roland y Sol, el primero era el más pesado. No sólo resistió mi golpe sin tambalearse, sino que se inclinó hacia atrás para que yo trastabillara hacia adelante. Me di cuenta rápidamente, dejando que la inercia me llevara hacia adelante mientras giraba y aprovechaba la oportunidad para atacar, confiando en que la velocidad de Sol, que era mayor que la mía, obligara a Roland a asumir una postura defensiva. Para resultar victorioso en este duelo, tendría que convertir la complexión ligera de Sol en una ventaja, en vez de una desventaja.

Lo que quizá era una sonrisa débil pasó fugazmente por los labios de Roland, un minúsculo y casi imperceptible levantamiento de la comisura de su boca. Se estaba divirtiendo, a pesar de mi desastroso juego de piernas, igual que yo sentía un a oleada de regocijo al intercambiar golpes con un oponente digno. El metal entrechocó con la suficiente fuerza para producir chispas, la Espada Divina del Sol destelló contra la espada demoniaca de Roland.

Traer la Espada Divina del Sol había sido la decisión correcta. En un duelo largo, una espada inferior no habría resistido la espada de Roland, hermosa pero letal, que soltaba arroyuelos de elemento oscuro. A mi parecer, la espada era como una extensión de Roland, ambos estaban fuertemente sobrecargados de elemento oscuro, libres de impurezas de todos los otros elementos. Cuando mi espada chocó contra la de Roland, podía ver el elemento sagrado de la Espada Divina del Sol atravesar la oscuridad que envolvía el arma de Roland. Al mismo tiempo, el elemento oscuro de su espada hacía retroceder la santidad de la Espada Divina del Sol, amenazando con borrarla. A cada choque, los elementos oscilaban y peleaban por la supremacía.

Éste era el mundo que veía después de que Grisia explicara su percepción elemental. De repente, siempre y cuando me concentrara, incluso los objetos cotidianos más normales se transformaban en visiones completamente diferentes, construidas por distintos porcentajes de los elementos. Mis ojos sólo veían lo normal, pero los sentidos extra de Sol le daban nuevo sentido a lo que significaba ver el mundo. Mientras peleaba, esquivaba, vigilaba, y esperaba la oportunidad. Veía más de lo que había visto antes, sabiendo cuándo girar para alejarme cuando veía que el elemento oscuro se me acercaba por un lado, o cuando sentía un objeto compuesto del elemento de madera muy cerca detrás de mí.

Normalmente, podía especular sobre mis inmediaciones con mis instintos, pero ahora _sabía _cómo eran mis alrededores mejor que nunca; un entendimiento íntimo me permitía anticipar lo que venía. Ni siquiera con el aura de batalla había sentido tanto, ya que el aura de batalla sólo aplicaba a las cosas animadas.

Entré en ritmo, encontrando un balance entre ver y reaccionar.

Era casi como bailar.

Con esta habilidad, Sol podría haberse convertido fácilmente en un espadachín muy poderoso, si tan sólo pudiera mantener su espada sujeta.

_¿Es que Sol simplemente no sabe cómo combinar este conocimiento con la esgrima? _Eso explicaría porqué su esgrima siempre parecía tan confusa. Su percepción elemental era una bendición cuando se trataba de magia (los elementos respondían a él fácilmente), pero para aplicarla a la esgrima se necesitaba un equilibrio y comprensión de cómo funcionaban las cosas que él parecía nunca haber logrado dominar.

A un lado, Grisia observaba en silencio. Para mi vista actual, era una mezcla de elementos únicos que no tenía que voltearme para ver. Sabía que estaba ahí, con los ojos fijos en nosotros dos, vigilando pero incapaz de interferir.

_Terminaré esto, _le prometí en mi mente. Ya no quería verlo angustiado por Roland o que escuchara que difamaran su nombre. Quería terminar con este asunto de una vez y para siempre. Sólo entonces Grisia podría dejar a un lado su culpa y dudas en sí mismo. Sólo entonces Grisia sería capaz de entender que no le había fallado a nadie.

Roland me estudiaba cuidadosamente para encontrar aberturas, igual que yo lo estudiaba.

–Es como si nunca te hubiera conocido –dijo Roland mientras andábamos en círculos–. Has cambiado.

Grisia hizo un ruido estrangulado mientras yo pensaba: _No, sí conoces a Grisia. Lo conoces __mucho;__ tan__to,__ que sabes que las cosas no están del todo bien._

Sin embargo, me guardé mis pensamientos y en vez de eso hablé en lugar de Grisia, sabiendo lo que él querría saber.

–Podría decir lo mismo de ti. ¿Me detestas? ¿Por qué me atacaste? No fui quien te mató.

–¿Por qué te odiaría? –preguntó Roland, desconcertado.

–Me heriste en cuanto te apareciste. Me desangré y no pude dejar la cama por días.

_Y fueron los mismos días que pasé preocupado por Grisia, visitando su cuarto a cada oportunidad que me permitían mis investigaciones._

Roland puso una expresión culpable.

–No fue mi intención que eso pasara. Lo siento. Sólo debía llevar unas criaturas no-muertas de parte de Pink para que te encargaras de ellas. Cuando te vi, quise saludarte, así que agité la mano... no conocía mi fuerza y velocidad, ya que apenas me había convertido en un caballero de la muerte. Fue un accidente que te cortara antes de poder detenerme.

Grisia y yo nos le quedamos viendo a Roland.

_¿Podría ser que todo fuera un malentendido?_

–¿Por qué dijiste que regresarías por mi? –pregunté en seguida. Aunque mis suposiciones acababan de ser derribadas por completo, mantuve la compostura, gracias a mis años de ser el Caballero Juicio. Insistí.

–Sólo quería verte para despedirme –dijo Roland.

_De todas formas, con esas palabras implicaste a Sol y dañaste su reputación._

–¿Por eso estás aquí ahora?

–Sí. Eso, y porque quería terminar nuestro duelo.

–Entonces acabémoslo.

Pero esto no iba a ser un adiós.

Me alivió tener la palabra de Roland de que nos "escucharía" si ganaba este duelo. Después de la reciente revelación de que Roland no había herido a Sol por malicia, no dudaba de que mantendría su promesa. El único problema sería ganar el duelo. Tenía la Espada Divina del Sol para ayudarme en esta ocasión, y me estaba acostumbrando a pelear en el cuerpo de Sol, pero Roland no era un enemigo fácil de vencer. Su habilidad era fenomenal. De hecho, si hubiera sido yo mismo, sin la Espada Divina del Sol y la percepción elemental de Sol, dudaría para decir que podría ganarle a Roland.

Sin embargo, ahora _era _Sol, y tenía su arsenal de habilidades especiales para ayudarme, aunque Sol no sabía cómo usarlas conjuntamente con esgrima. Había pensado que estaría en desventaja siendo Sol, peleando en un cuerpo desconocido, pero quizás también esto era una bendición oculta.

Ni Roland ni yo usamos magia ofensiva, como si hubiéramos llegado a un acuerdo silencioso de que esto sería resuelto sólo con espadas. Si Roland quisiera, podría invocar seres no-muertos para ayudarlo, lanzarme volando con elemento oscuro, o hasta teletransportarse, moviéndose tan rápido que no podría acertar un golpe. Por mi parte, yo podría atacarlo con luz sagrada, incinerarlo a través de su gran reserva de elemento oscuro, y hasta lastimarlo con la santidad que corría por la sangre de Sol, pero no hice nada de eso.

Los dos nos limitamos tercamente a nuestras espadas. No tenía duda de que Grisia pensaba que los dos éramos idiotas fanáticos de la espada.

Me lancé adelante, con un alud de elementos intentando llamar mi atención. Golpe tras golpe, bloqueé, quité, tomé la iniciativa en una danza interminable. Roland respondió en cada ocasión. Mis brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo y tenía sudor corriendo por mi cara, pero mis movimientos todavía eran ágiles y ligeros. Elegantes. Un estilo completamente distinto del que me era usual, pero tampoco era el de Grisia.

Cuando me encontré estancado con Roland otra vez, lo empujé de nuevo, esta vez enterrando los pies en el suelo para mantener mi posición. Después, aproveché las tácticas que me había enseñado Roland, y me eché hacia atrás, sabedor de que una lucha de fuerzas no me favorecía.

Roland se tambaleó hacia adelante.

Asesté un golpe, la espada cantó.

_Clang._

Su espada salió volando de su mano, enterrándose en el suelo detrás de él.

Por un momento, los dos nos quedamos quietos. Casi no podía creer que lo había logrado. Mi corazón todavía latía furiosamente, la sangre resonaba en mis oídos mientras mantenía mi espada apuntando a Roland.

Entonces, las comisuras de los labios de Roland se levantaron un poco, aunque sus ojos estaban tristes.

–Me rindo.

Bajé mi espada. Roland se inclinó para recoger la suya del suelo.

–Como prometí, escucharé lo que tengan que decir.

Busqué a Grisia con la mirada, y él asintió. Entonces volví mi atención a Roland. Nos había prometido que escucharía. Ahora que sabíamos que Roland no le guardaba rencor a Grisia, las cosas eran más simples.

–Ayúdanos a fingir un ataque al rey –dije sin rodeos.

Roland abrió los ojos como platos.

–¿Qué?

* * *

continuará


	26. Parte 26: Sol

**Parte 26 - Sol**

* * *

¡Ah, la cara de Roland! Buen trabajo, Lesus, has conseguido impactar a un señor de la muerte lo suficiente como para hacerlo ejercitar sus músculos faciales. ¡Seguro que muy pocos pueden jactarse de eso!

Roland se le quedó viendo por tanto tiempo que me impacienté y decidí mordisquear la rebanada de pay de mora azul que todavía tenía conmigo. No me juzguen, estoy seguro de que también les gusta botanear algo cuando hay un buen espectáculo que ver.

Al instante deseé no haber cedido a ese impulso. Le hice un gesto al pay de mora azul. ¡Todavía no sabía mejor que antes, lo que no tenía sentido! ¿Cómo podía el pay de mora azul _no _saber bien? Había algo seriamente mal en las papilas gustativas de Lesus.

Mientras tanto, Lesus por fin deslizó al Espada Divina del Sol de vuelta en su vaina. Moría de ganas de correr y arrebatar la espada de sus manos para poder inspeccionarla. Con la forma demente que había peleado con ella, seguro que había desgastado toda una capa de la hoja. Había escuchado el rechinido mientras pasaba, toda una capa de mis ganancias se había ido así nada más...

_No, si la Espada Divina del Sol se rompe en un futuro, ¡definitivamente no será mi culpa! ¡Será culpa de Lesus, así que él deberá pagar por ello!_

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Roland, titubeante. De mala gana aparté la vista de la Espada Divina del Sol.

–Lo que quiere decir –interrumpí, intentando dejar de pensar en la Espada Divina del Sol–, es que has dañado mucho la reputación del Caballero Sol, así que será mejor que nos ayudes a remediarlo.

Roland me vio, confundido. Casi diría que se veía estreñido, con esa cara, pero no creí que los señores de la muerte necesitaran ir al baño. ¿En serio _no _sabía que había causado toda clase de problemas para mi reputación?

–Dijiste que volverías por Sol. Ahora la gente cree que el Caballero Sol fue quien te torturó hasta la muerte –le expliqué de mal humor–. También hay rumores de que el rey no confía en el Caballero Sol.

Mi explicación no pareció ayudar en nada.

–No veo cómo atacar al rey ayudaría a resanar la reputación del Caballero Sol –comentó Roland, con las cejas fruncidas.

_Ah, así que eso es lo que no capta. Bueno, simplifiquémoslo para que cualquiera lo entienda._

–El rey es atacado por el Señor de la Muerte. El Caballero Sol salva el día. La reputación del Caballero Sol se eleva. Se aclaran los malentendidos. El rey es lastimado durante el ataque. Ya no podrá gobernar. El príncipe heredero toma las riendas. ¿Eso es lo bastante simple de entender?

_¡Je, parece que yo también he impactado a un señor de la muerte lo bastante como para que ejercite sus músculos faciales!_

Sin darle tiempo a Roland para recuperarse, presioné.

–Prometiste que nos escucharías, así que escucha y ayúdanos a encargarnos del rey. Conviene a tus planes ayudarnos.

–... ¿así que saben que él...? –preguntó Roland, con voz ronca, mirándonos alternadamente a Lesus y a mí. Hizo una especie de gesto a sí mismo antes de que su mano acabara sobre su pecho. Parecía como si estuviera sujetándose el corazón, recordando su dolor.

Asentimos.

_Lo sé, Roland. Sé que él fue quien te asesinó. Ahora sé que él es por quien volviste, también._

Sus siguientes palabras fueron muy quedas.

–... pero yo nunca mencioné... –hizo una pausa, su tono cambió de repente y su mirada se endureció–. No puedo dejar que salga libre. Quémenme en la hoguera si es lo que deben hacer, pero no puedo dejar que salga libre.

_Ésa es tu obsesión persistente, ¿no es así? No es venganza, sino la necesidad de impedir que la misma tragedia pase otra vez. No puedo dejar que lo mates, pero puedo hacer esto por ti. Déjame ayudarte. Pensé que estabas perdido, pero no lo estás. Todavía eres Roland. No importa qué forma hayas adoptado, todavía eres el Roland que conocí. Preferirías sacrificarte a ti mismo si eso evitara que alguien más resultara dañado. Pero... no lo hagas. Ya te perdí una vez. No quiero perderte otra vez. No así._

_No te manches las manos y te conviertas en un regicida. No eres así._

Me resultaba difícil hablar. Afortunadamente, Lesus, como siempre, me cubrió. Habló por ambos.

–Creo que nuestro plan para atacar al rey te beneficiaría.

Entonces explicó nuestros planes detalladamente, y cuando finalmente pude volver a hablar, también metí mi cuchara. Nuestro plan ya estaba en movimiento. Ahora sólo hacían falta los actores. Podríamos haberlo hecho sin Roland (de hecho, ése había sido el plan original, que alguien más fingiera ser nuestro Señor de la Muerte perdido, en lo que prometía ser una puesta en escena espectacular), pero ¿quién mejor para el papel que el mismo Señor de la Muerte?

Roland no discutió ni una vez por la semántica de "escuchar" mientras le detallamos nuestros planes. Parecía que había agotado su cuota de expresiones interesantes por el día, porque sólo mostró una cara inexpresiva.

_¿Quizás lo impactamos tanto que ya no sabe cómo reaccionar?_

Después de todo, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, habría discutido hasta mi último aliento, o bueno, en el caso de Roland, hasta desintegrarme, que sólo había prometido "oír lo que tenía que decir" en el sentido de "escuchar", no "escuchar órdenes". Pero él no protestó en absoluto. No sabía si estaba siguiéndonos la corriente por la promesa que nos había hecho o porque estaba demasiado desconcertado para rehusarse.

Aun así, prefiero pensar que era porque teníamos objetivos en común.

Cuando terminamos de hablar, Roland por fin consiguió usar su boca.

–Esto... es un plan ridículo. ¿A quién se le ocurrió?

–Oye, me ofendes. No es un plan loco. Es sólido, ¿de acuerdo? Solucionará todos nuestros problemas de una vez –dije–. Si necesitas saberlo, fueron las mentes de... –deslicé los ojos hacia Lesus– Grisia y yo quienes tramaron este plan.

–No lo llamaría un plan muy sólido –dijo Lesus con firmeza–, pero es lo mejor que se nos ocurrió. Funcionará –Lesus se volvió hacia Roland–, siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a ayudar, Roland.

–Nunca supe que tanto el Caballero Sol como el Caballero Juicio fueran así de temerarios –comentó Roland–. De verdad me están pidiendo que coopere con ustedes. A mí. Un señor de la muerte.

Sonreí levemente.

–Te has perdido de mucho, Roland. Debiste mantenerte en contacto –dije con sorna.

_Ah, ¿me estaré delatando?_

Después de todo, no había intentando fingir que era Lesus en lo más mínimo. No desde que Roland se nos había acercado.

Roland inclinó la cabeza para estudiarme más detenidamente. Cambié de postura, apretando las manos antes de recordar que todavía tenía un pedazo de pay de mora azul en mi poder. _¿Qué debería hacer con esto?_

Entonces habló.

–Te recuerdo. ¿No eres el que nos ayudó a Grisia y a mí a derrotar a esos bravucones que nos tenían rodeados afuera del campo de entrenamiento?

Una sombra de reconocimiento pareció pasar por los ojos azules cuando también ubicó a Roland. Los ojos de Roland se dirigieron a él brevemente antes de volver a enfocarse en mí.

Ahora que Roland lo mencionaba... Sí había pasado eso, ¿no? Casi lo había olvidado. Fue en aquella vez en que Roland y yo habíamos sido rodeados por diez personas más o menos, o debería decir... ¿que era yo el que estaba rodeado? Roland había venido en mi ayuda, y se había visto involucrado. Parece ser que en aquel entonces atraía a toda clase de bravucones. Bueno, todavía atraigo a toda clase de adversarios, pero hey, ahora devuelvo los golpes _fuerte_, aunque nunca sea con mis puños o espada.

Hablando en serio, diez personas habían sido mucho, hasta para Roland. Me las había arreglado para escabullirme y buscar a Lesus para que nos ayudara. Cuando escuchó que eran diez contra dos, no dudó un instante. Después de que Lesus se nos uniera... digamos que esos bravucones no tenían oportunidad.

Me habían golpeado tantas veces en el pasado que en realidad no había puesto atención a si mis salvadores se habían conocido. Estos dos esgrimidiotas... si tan sólo Roland hubiera decidido permanecer en el Templo Sagrado, quizá uniéndose a uno de los pelotones de los Doce Caballeros Sagrados (hasta podría haber llegado a vice-capitán) estoy seguro de que habrían llegado a ser grandes amigos.

Y podría haber evitado...

Si tan sólo...

_Si tan sólo..._

Asentí lentamente.

–Gracias –dijo, años después del suceso, a la persona equivocada. Bueno, estaba de frente a ambos, y parecía estar más inclinado hacia Lesus que hacia mí, pero tenía que estar agradeciéndome a mí. Al Caballero Juicio.

Supongo que, al final, no me delaté. Una parte de mi se sintió...¿decaído?

_Soy Grisia, ¿o no?, _quería decir. _¿No me reconoces? ¿Me... perdonarás algún día?_

De repente, Roland sonrió con una de esas pequeñas sonrisas que apenas era una sonrisa, pasando la vista de Lesus a mí. _Así que todavía no se le acaban las expresiones... _entonces, me dijo, como si fuéramos los mejores amigos y nada más estuviéramos poniéndonos al día.

–Encontraste un buen amigo. Me alegro.

_Bueno, gracias por el cumplido, Roland._

Sin embargo, la forma en que lo dijo se sintió... rara.

Roland no dijo más mientras nos acompañaba a casa de Pink. Había pensado que iba a desaparecer misteriosamente, pero tal vez ya no había necesidad, no cuando ya todos estábamos en el mismo barco, más o menos. Algo así. ¡Me frustraba que Roland todavía no me reconociera! Pero... ¿de quién había sido la culpa por perder el contacto con él?

Sorprendentemente, Pink estaba en casa. Casi había creído que no estaría, considerando cómo suceden las cosas en las historias. Cedí al anhelo de abrir su puerta de una patada. Se lo merecía en serio. Mi pie se estrelló en su linda puertecita. Salió volando, revelando el interior excesivamente rosado.

–¿Qué tenemos aquí? –dijo una voz de niña.

Ella era cualquier cosa, menos una inocente pequeña. Jamás me había engañado, y no me iba a engañar esta vez.

–Pink –gruñí, con la voz profunda de Juicio.

–Hola, Caballero Juicio~ –canturreó Pink. Nos vio desde donde estaba sentada, descansando en una silla rosa con sus zapatos rosas muy elevados frente a ella. Podía ver claramente sus calzones rosas con la forma tan escandalosa en que estaba sentada–. ¿O eres mi futuro aprendiz?

Le arrojé el pay de mora azul a la cara.

–¿Tú qué crees?

* * *

Continuará

**N****/****A****: **¡Nos acercamos al final! Bueno, casi. Todavía quedan unas cuantas partes más. Soy pésima para calcular un número exacto. ¡Gracias por seguir la historia, y bienvenidos, nuevos lectores! :)


	27. Parte 27: Juicio

**Parte 27 - Juicio**

* * *

Después de todo por lo que habíamos pasado, me vi de regreso en casa de Pink, el lugar donde descubrí por vez primera que me había metido hasta el fondo del problema más reciente de Sol. De verdad no creo que hubiera una forma de involucrarme más profundamente que convirtiéndome en Sol. Sólo había sido poco más de un día, pero se sentía como si hubiera sido mucho más tiempo.

Recordé todo lo que había pasado desde que me vi separado de mi té: el duelo con Roland, pelear codo a codo con Grisia, que me protegió usando una _espada, _arrojar luz sagrada como si no fuera nada, sonreír las sonrisas de toda una vida, hablar hasta bien entrada la noche con Grisia, lograr que se abriera, que me dejara ayudar... hasta había tramado cosas con él.

Aunque me habría gustado omitir el facial, no podía decir que esta experiencia no había valido la pena. El mundo era completamente diferente visto a través de los ojos de Sol, y la apariencia que llevaba hacía que la gente me tratara de una forma distinta también. Era como ponerse una piel diferente para observarme a mí mismo y lo que la gente pensaba de mí, y de Sol, y conocer el mundo que Sol experimentaba.

Había sido limitante y liberador a la vez, ser alguien que no era yo.

Justo ahora, Grisia estaba de pie frente a mí, temblando de furia, pero ése era mi cuerpo. Se movía con mi pie, ponía cara de pocos amigos con mi rostro, y tenía mi sentido del gusto.

Sí, hasta algo como el gusto, a lo que jamás le había prestado mucha atención, era distinto en este cuerpo. Observé, con el corazón oprimido, cuando vi que Pink arrojaba al suelo el pay de mora azul que le había aventado Grisia.

Quizá sí debí haberlo comido.

–Grisia, Grisia –amonestó Pink mientras lamía los restos de pay de mora azul de sus dedos, un dedo a la vez–. ¿Es así como deberías saludarme?

_El pay no importa, _traté de recordarme a mí mismo. Me adelanté para dirigirme a ella.

–Pink, ya pasaron más de tres horas. Dinos como volver a la normalidad.

Levantó la mirada hacia mí, con ojos divertidos.

–Qué raro escucharte hablar con un tono tan controlado –señaló a Grisia–. Estoy más acostumbrada a esa clase de reacción. Hasta con unas cuantas mesas que salgan volando. ¿Sabes lo desastroso que es cuando me visita? ¡Hasta ha convertido en polvo a mi cadáver de limpieza más de una vez!

Pink cruzó los brazos y le lanzó una mirada indignada a Grisia.

Grisia se erizó.

–¡Ya verás lo que es aventar mesas si no empiezas a hablar sobre el maldito dije!

El aire se llenó de una risa estruendosa, la pequeña se deleitaba con nuestras tribulaciones.

–¡Ah, qué miedo! ¿Seguro que quieren deshacer el cambio? Tu apariencia actual te sienta mucho mejor. Esa imagen resplandeciente nunca te había quedado bien. No había nadie con una apariencia más incongruente que tú. Deberías agradecerme. Les he hecho un favor a los dos.

Pink sonrió ferozmente. Estaba atacando las inseguridades de Grisia sin contemplaciones, pero Grisia no se dejaría parecer débil frente a ella.

–Sí, estamos seguros –sonrió Grisia también, indudablemente por su hábito de tener que sonreír siempre, hasta cuando estaba enojado, pero su sonrisa actual era todo, menos tranquilizadora. Sabía que las sonrisas eran aterradoras en mi cara, pero esto era más que sólo aterrador.

_... quizá deba intentar sonreír durante los interrogatorios, después de todo. Una sonrisa como esa puede hacer confesar a muchos de los criminales._

En realidad, a pesar de las terribles sonrisas en sus dos caras, ver a Grisia y a Pink era como ver a un par de hermanos peleoneros planeando la caída del otro. Grisia, sin embargo, estaba más cerca de parecer un adulto déspota y grosero abusando de una niña pequeña. Desafortunadamente, no era algo que el público no creería del Caballero Juicio.

Sacudí la cabeza, saqué las dos paletas de fresa que habíamos comprado, y las extendí hacia Pink.

Inmediatamente, la pequeña con sonrisa malvada se transformó en una pequeña angelical, aunque un poco hiperactiva, con ojos chispeantes. Saltó de su silla apresuradamente y tomó ambas paletas.

–¡Eso está mejor! –exclamó, paletas en mano.

–Mmf, ¿ya estás feliz? ¡Gastamos un montón de dinero en eso! ¡Ahora suéltalo! –ordenó Grisia, con los brazos cruzados.

_Querrás decir que gastaste un montón de _mi _dinero..._

Todo el rato, Roland permaneció de pie a un lado, viéndose completamente fuera de lugar en la casa extremadamente rosa de Pink. Cojín en forma de pastel, mesa rosa, y de repente, un estoico Señor de la Muerte.

Cuando notó mi mirada, Roland dejó su postura rígida. Se volvió hacia mí mientras Pink y Grisia seguían riñendo como niños pequeños.

–En serio no eres Grisia –afirmó Roland sin una sombra de duda en su voz.

–No lo soy –contesté, recordando la conversación que habíamos tenido ayer, cuando me había preguntado quién era yo.

Le habría preguntado qué me había delatado, qué lo había hecho estar seguro, pero ya conocía la respuesta. La explicación era simple, una que Grisia, desafortunadamente, odiaría, y tal vez nuestra conversación con Pink acababa de llenar el resto de los huecos para Roland.

–Tuve mis dudas –siguió Roland–, y pensé que tal vez Grisia había cambiado por completo del Grisia que había conocido. ¿Qué tanto lo conocía, de todas formas? Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y no estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos, a comparación.

–No importa cuánto tiempo hayan pasado juntos –dije–. Lo has influenciado grandemente.

–¿De veras? Pensé que me había olvidado –murmuró Roland.

–No eres fácil de olvidar –le respondí–. Grisia no paraba de decirme sobre tus probabilidades en las apuestas de aquel entonces, y también tenía mucho qué decir sobre cómo lo ayudabas.

_En peleas. En escalar paredes para comprar postres de mora azul. En golpear perros que lo perseguían._

Sentí un brote repentino de empatía. Tal vez todavía estábamos a tiempo de sentarnos a tomar una taza de té juntos.

–¿Apuestas? –preguntó Roland, confundido.

Sonriendo, me limité a agitar la cabeza. Me había imaginado que Roland no les había puesto atención. Yo tampoco lo había hecho, aunque me había enterado de su existencia. Me había concentrado por completo en terminar cada fase de la selección, y seguro Roland hizo lo mismo.

–No importa. Sólo recuerda que no has sido olvidado.

Roland me sonrió, como tanteando el terreno, antes de seguir.

–Al principio, consideré que tal vez Grisia había cambiado tanto que ya no podía reconocerlo, pero... la habilidad de una persona con la espada no miente. Hay algo raro en tu estilo, como si no estuvieras acostumbrado a moverte en ese cuerpo. Atacas con los instintos de un maestro esgrimista, pero tu cuerpo no responde tan rápida o precisamente como desearías. Fue menos evidente hoy, pero ayer...

–Ah.

Como había imaginado, había sido mi esgrima, y la falta de ella en Grisia, la que le había dado pistas a Roland. Había pensado fugazmente en imitar la pobre habilidad de Grisia con la espada, pero en realidad no había forma de copiar eso. No podría, incluso si hubiera tratado, y... en verdad no había intentado. Todas las observaciones de Roland eran acertadas.

Viéndome a los ojos, Roland prosiguió.

–La forma en que peleas debió tomar años para perfeccionarse. Incluso si las habilidades de Grisia hubieran mejorado, no tendrían tu refinamiento. Eres el Caballero Juicio, ¿o no? Eres Lesus, el niño que me salvó una vez. No he olvidado tu esgrima, aunque no pude ubicarte hasta nuestro duelo de hoy, que me recordó de la vez en que nos ayudaste a Grisia y a mí. Lo diré otra vez: Grisia ha encontrado un buen amigo.

Sonreí y extendí la mano.

–Quizás debamos presentarnos. Hola, Roland. Soy Lesus.

Muy pocas personas me conocían por ese nombre. Me invadió una calidez el poder presentarme de esta manera.

Roland tomó mi mano, su piel estaba fría.

–Encantado de conocerte, Lesus. Me llamaba Roland. Supongo... que todavía soy Roland.

Nos estrechamos las manos.

–Genial, ¿están los dos confraternizando por allá mientras yo me enfrento a la malvada nigromante? –se indignó Grisia. Volvió su cabeza hacia nosotros, nada complacido.

–¿Cómo fue que acabaste en esta situación, Grisia? –preguntó Roland.

–Ah, ¿_ahora _sabes quién soy?

A pesar de las palabras de Grisia, sonaba más calmado, y menos dispuesto a arrojar la mesa de Pink que antes.

Confundido, Roland inclinó la cabeza ligeramente para dirigirse a Grisia.

–¿No te dije antes de que viniéramos a casa de Pink que habías encontrado un buen amigo? Me alegro por ti.

La expresión que Grisia logró formar con mi rostro era bastante cómica. Los ojos desorbitados, la boca ligeramente abierta por la expresión... era una expresión que tal vez podría ser descrita como estupefacta, y no era una que podría ayudarme a interrogar criminales. Amasó su cara, cerrando su boca y cerrando sus ojos antes de darse una palmada, como si quisiera reiniciar sus facciones.

–Eres tan, ugh, tan Roland –dijo Grisia por fin–. ¿Ésa es tu reacción a todo esto? ¿Pues qué tan indiferente te resulta? Venga, al menos finge un poco de sorpresa... y bueno, todo este desastre es culpa de Pink. Ella me arrojó un dije que se supone que me ayudara a investigar tu muerte, pero sólo me intercambió con Lesus –Grisia hizo una pausa–. De hecho, fue más tu culpa, ahora que lo pienso. Si no hubieras dicho que volverías por mí...

–Lo siento –se disculpó Roland de inmediato–. Te he causado muchos problemas.

Vi cómo Grisia se quedaba callado. Roland era verdaderamente una persona muy grave, que incluso se tomaba las bromas de Grisia con la máxima seriedad.

Exhalando, Grisia se volvió hacia Pink de nuevo, aparentemente decidido a ignorar la disculpa de Roland.

–¿Entonces? ¿Cómo volvemos a la normalidad?

Pink sonrió con malicia.

–Tienes razón. Ya han pasado más de tres horas, y todavía siguen así. Eso es porque el dije todavía está funcionando. ¿Alguna idea de dónde está el dije?

De inmediato, mi mano voló hacia la parte baja de mi estómago, donde sentía que fluctuaba la luz sagrada. El escozor que había estado en mi caja torácica el día anterior había viajado lentamente hacia abajo, y la sensación se volvió más débil con el paso del tiempo. Casi me había olvidado de ello, pensando que sólo era una reacción a la herida que había recibido de Roland el día anterior.

Aparentemente, me había equivocado al respecto.

Los ojos de Pink siguieron mi movimiento, y su sonrisa se volvió más amplia. Los ojos de Grisia también me habían seguido, pero en vez de sonreír ampliamente, parecía estar a punto de recrear su expresión de estupor. Me vio fijamente, incrédulo.

–Está... adentro de mí –declaré.

–¡Bingo~! –canturreó Pink.

–... ¿Cómo nos deshacemos de él? –preguntó Grisia con voz monocorde.

Tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto.

–¡Oh, tendrá que salir de forma natural! –dijo Pink con una sonrisa radiante.

–... me equivoqué al pensar que era Roland el estreñido. Lesus, ¡¿en serio no has hecho del dos desde que cambiamos?!

–...

–... más te vale que lo hagas con gracia –dijo Grisia, lo que no me ayudaba en nada.

* * *

Continuará

**N/T: **... ¿soy sólo yo la que encuentra fuertes implicaciones yaoiescas en todo el monólogo interno de Lesus? La parte del "facial" es más de lo que puedo soportar. Pishi Lesus. Y me sonrojo al tener que traducir cualquier alusión a un "baile", por temor al daño que las analogías cursis puedan hacer a mi reputación.


	28. Parte 28: Sol

**Parte 28 - Sol**

* * *

–¿Ya acabaste, Lesus? –pregunté otra vez, al otro lado de la puerta.

En cuanto regresamos de la casa de Pink, Lesus se fue derecho al baño privado de mi cuarto. No creí que necesitaría usar el baño tan rápido, después de que Pink revelara justo dónde estaba el dije y cómo nos debíamos deshacer de él. Después de todo, incluso si hubiera tomado laxantes en cuanto nos enteramos, no habrían funcionado tan rápido.

Tenía razón.

No necesitaba usar el baño de _esa _manera.

Me explicó que ahora que sabía dónde estaba el dije, sólo era cuestión de sacarlo de su cuerpo. Entonces, empezó a dar arcadas por voluntad propia.

Debí haber sabido que preferiría esto a _eso_, pero de todas formas chillé.

–_Lesus, _¡no estás siendo elegante!

Si buscaban a un profesional en vomitar, si es que existía algo como un profesional en vomitar, entonces Lesus era su hombre, considerando la frecuencia con que pasaba el tiempo vaciando sus entrañas después de los interrogatorios. Había vomitado más veces de las que puedo contar en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo. ¡Tenía más de diez años de experiencia! No había nadie en el mundo que vomitara mejor que Lesus.

De cualquier forma, vomitar estaba definitivamente entre las primeras cinco posiciones de mi lista de "Qué No Hacer" como el Caballero Sol. Sin importar su experiencia, ¡no me parecía que Lesus estuviera siendo muy elegante en este momento!

–No está funcionando, ¿verdad? –pregunté, aunque no había necesidad de hacerlo. Me bastaba voltear hacia abajo para ver que seguía usando la túnica negra del Caballero Juicio, y que había cabello negro enmarcando mi cara y campo visual. Después de parpadear lentamente, la vista que tenía seguía sin cambiar.

_No, no estoy vomitando. Gracias al Dios de la Luz por eso._

–No –vino la respuesta del otro lado de la puerta, confirmando mis sospechas.

Cuando Lesus salió del baño, su cabello estaba húmedo, así como sus mangas. Debió haberse salpicado la cara con agua. Parecía cansado, pero no del todo desgarbado, aunque había mechones de cabello dorado pegados a su cara, así que decidí no ser tan duro con él.

Aún así, no pude evitar atosigarlo un poco.

–¿No vas a intentar la otra manera? –pregunté, curioso.

Lesus frunció el ceño y acunó su estómago. Si no hubiera sabido que el dije estaba dentro de él, haciendo desmanes, habría tenido otros pensamientos, como, oh, no sé, ¿quizá alguien esté embarazado?

_... Por el Dios de la Luz, no debí pensar eso._

Porque si alguien entrara de improviso a mi cuarto y viera la situación actual, probablemente giraría la cabeza para ver, alarmado, a Lesus y después a mí, acusadoramente, llegando a la conclusión de que yo tenía algo que ver con la manera en que sujetaba su estómago. ¡Lo que era cierto, pero no de esa forma!

Le lancé otra mirada a Lesus, que tenía el rostro contraído. Sentí un aguijonazo de culpa. No era precisamente justo que yo fuera el que lo hubiera metido en este desastre, pero fuera él quien tuviera que sufrir por eso. De hecho, yo no sentía ninguno de los efectos secundarios. ¡Qué dije más siniestro, que sólo le chupaba la sangre a una persona, cuando eran dos los involucrados!

_Tal vez debería comprar pay de mora azul para Lesus, como compensación. Eso debería bastar para distraerlo..._

Mientras pensaba en cómo compensar a Lesus, también consideré nuestra situación una vez más. De acuerdo a Pink, el número mágico era tres. Ya que no habíamos cambiado al término de tres horas, entonces eso significaba que el verdadero límite eran tres días. Al menos, más valía que ése fuera el verdadero tiempo límite, porque si resultaba que al final tendríamos que esperar tres _meses, _entonces creo que todos los criminales de la Ciudad Yema de Hoja preferirían morir antes de pasar por un interrogatorio. Pensándolo bien, eso podría ayudar a bajar nuestra tasa de criminalidad.

Afortunadamente, parecía que el dije ya iba de salida del cuerpo de Lesus. Justo después de que cambiamos, Lesus había sentido el dije en su pecho, y después, lo había sentido justo por debajo de esa área, confundiéndolo con un residuo del aura oscura de Roland. La sensación había viajado lentamente por su cuerpo, pero él no había sabido que lo que sentía era el dije. Ahora el aura oscura pulsante estaba en el área de su estómago. Si el dije se seguía moviendo, tal vez Lesus lo tendría fuera de sí antes de que pasaran tres días.

Significaba que sólo teníamos que esperar. También significaba que necesitaríamos seguir fingiendo ser el otro durante la audiencia con el rey, que sería mañana en la tarde. Habíamos deseado ser nosotros mismos para entonces, pero parecía que al final Lesus tendría que limpiar mi nombre en mi lugar.

_Una aparición en público más siendo Juicio, eh... con suerte, la última... mientras que Lesus será el Caballero Sol. El brillante y respetable Sol. Lesus haría un buen trabajo. Tal vez incluso mejor que yo._

–Ven, entrenemos un rato –dijo Lesus, dirigiéndose a tomar mi espada de respaldo. Verlo guardar la Espada Divina del Sol me liberó de una tensión que no sabía que tenía. Por fin, la Espada Divina del Sol estaría a salvo del daño.

–¿Quieres entrenar conmigo? ¿Ahora? ¿En serio? –pregunté, incrédulo. De cualquier forma, lo seguí, sabiendo que Lesus sólo quería hacer otra cosa aparte de esperar. Para alguien como él, practicar con su espada era exactamente lo que podía distraerlo, aunque en su condición actual, me preguntaba qué sería más efectivo, ¿agitar una espada frente a él, o agitar un pay de mora azul?

Como no había pays de mora azul cerca, no podía experimentar y averiguar la respuesta a mi duda. Sin embargo, elegir la espada nunca era la opción equivocada para Lesus, aunque tenía la impresión de que los pays de mora azul serían igual de efectivos esta vez, si no es que más.

No fuimos muy lejos. Ocupamos un cuarto de oración vacío y nos aseguramos de cerrar la puerta con seguro. Una puerta cerrada prácticamente carecía de importancia en el Templo Sagrado, con Flama rondando por ahí, pero al menos daba una especie de privacidad, y no estaríamos intercambiando golpes a plena vista.

Normalmente, Lesus y yo no practicábamos juntos. Digamos que no soy precisamente el compañero de práctica ideal, a menos que lo que quieras sea practicar con un oponente muy impredecible. Mi impredecibilidad aumentaba cuando tenía una espada en las manos.

Pero hoy se nos había presentado una circunstancia única, con la que quizá hasta podría seguirle el paso a Lesus en un duelo. Además, no todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de pelear contra alguien con tu propia cara. Sería casi como pelear contra nosotros mismos, de no ser por nuestras diferentes formas de pelear. Estaba ansioso de ver qué podía hacer como "Juicio". Probablemente, Lesus sentía la misma anticipación que yo.

Levantó su espada frente a él, listo para atacar, y el metal brilló. Si alguien enfrentara a un Caballero Sol así, no se atrevería a acusarlo de ser incapaz de pelear con una espada.

Sin decir palabra, Lesus se abalanzó sobre mí, como un manchón de blanco y oro. Sin pensar, mi brazo se movió hacia arriba, con el firme apoyo de todo mi cuerpo. El choque resultante reverberó a través de mí, pero mi espada permaneció firmemente sujeta.

_Conque así es como se siente blandir una espada en serio, _pensé, asombrado. _¡En serio estoy siguiéndole el paso a Lesus!_

Inundado de entusiasmo, di el próximo golpe, intentando hacer que Lesus retrocediera.

Al agitarla, la espada salió disparada de mi mano y se enterró en el suelo justo al lado del pie de Lesus.

Lesus y yo nos quedamos viéndola fijamente.

–Creo –dijo Lesus, con sus ojos azules muy abiertos, fijos en la espada que casi le había atravesado el pie, y lo habría hecho si él no se hubiera movido hábilmente a un lado– que ya has pasado mucho tiempo en mi cuerpo.

Puse mala cara y reuní luz sagrada en mi mano.

–Empecemos esta batalla de nuevo.

* * *

Continuará

**N****/****A****: **Aparentemente, el método para extraer el dije sorprendió a muchos. Las reacciones me divierten mucho.

Me han preguntado qué tan largo será este fic. De hecho, he sentido que estamos en la recta final desde la parte 12... ¡y miren en dónde vamos! Así que no, no soy muy buena en eso de calcular la extensión de un fic. ¡Pero puedo decir que faltan al menos otros cuatro capítulos! Quizá más, dependiendo de que esos capítulos se extiendan, lo cual es muy probable con mi forma de escribir, a menos que pueda ser sucinta por una vez en la vida. Comienzo con ideas generales de lo que quiero que pase, y después agrego los detalles menores alrededor de ellas. Por ejemplo, creí que los capítulos 3 al 7 serían sólo dos (la idea era "encontrarse con Roland en la plaza"), pero ya vieron cuántos capítulos fueron. ¡Pero mínimo les dejaré saber con al menos un capítulo de anticipación si deben prepararse para el final! Pero ya estamos en la recta final, tome 4 capítulos u 8 llegar a él, jaja...

Sin embargo, ya empecé a escribir la secuela (sí, habrá una secuela, aunque los personajes centrales no serán Sol y Juicio, así que tal vez no le interese a todos. Y _debería _ser más corta que este fic). En todo caso, esto no será lo último que vean del universo de este fic.


	29. Parte 29: Juicio

**Part****e**** 29 - Ju****icio**

* * *

Grisia demostró ser un pésimo compañero de práctica. Ni siquiera ayudó el que agregara magia sagrada; y si quisiéramos competir usando magia sagrada, por ahora yo tenía una mejor capacidad para ello que Grisia, con la magia sagrada prácticamente bailando en la punta de mis dedos. También tenía la percepción de Sol, lo que significaba que podría esquivar todos sus ataques sin sudar siquiera.

–Estás violando todas las reglas. ¿Por qué eres tan fuerte? –se quejó Grisia. No estaba jadeando, ni agotado en lo más mínimo, pero se dejó caer al suelo, vencido. Estaba seguro de que todavía le quedaban bastantes energías. No era tan indulgente conmigo mismo como para flojear en los entrenamientos.

Recuperé el aliento y puse los ojos en blanco. Para ser precisos, eran la fuerte magia de Sol y su percepción lo que violaba las reglas.

–No me culpes por saber usar tu percepción junto con esgrima. Siempre has tenido la capacidad de pelear así.

–Sí, claro.

Grisia obviamente no me creía. La expresión de su cara era tan escéptica como podía serlo. Rectifiqué mis palabras.

–Quizás no a mi nivel, pero...

–Y ahora estás presumiendo –dijo Grisia con un puchero. _¿Qué dirá de mí el que ya me haya acostumbrado a ver esa expresión en mi cara? _Apartó la vista de mi y empezó a juguetear con magia sagrada, arrugando la cara al concentrarse. Claramente me estaba ignorando. Vi cómo se juntaba la luz sagrada en sus manos. En verdad no era mucha.

Suspiré.

–Lesus, ya sabes qué he dicho sobre suspirar...

–Ya vuelvo –dije.

–¿Qué...?

Dejé el cuarto antes de que pudiera terminar.

Había esperado que Grisia por lo menos fuera capaz de sujetar su espada siendo yo, pero aparentemente eso ya no iba a pasar, ahora que nos estábamos acostumbrando al cambio. Sería un peligro para nosotros mañana que Grisia no pudiera pelear. Si Grisia no podía blandir una espada ni confiar en magia, ya que mi cuerpo no estaba dispuesto para ello, tendría muy poco en su arsenal, salvo por sus planes, que algunos pueden afirmar que son su arma más peligrosa, pero eso no me tenía tranquilo.

Regresé con Adair.

Cuando la puerta del cuarto de oraciones se cerró tras Adair, que me había seguido sin preguntar nada, como era de esperarse del vice-capitán de Sol, la primera palabra que pronunció Adair fue, naturalmente:

–¿Capitán?

Para personas ajenas, podría parecer que Adair se dirigía a mí, pero en realidad estaba llamando a la otra persona en el cuarto de oraciones: su verdadero capitán, sin importar cuál fuera su apariencia actual.

–Sugiero que practiques esgrima con tu capitán diariamente –dije, asintiendo hacia Grisia y desechando todo resto de duda que pudiera quedarle a Adair sobre nuestras identidades–. Ahora es un buen momento para empezar.

Los ojos de Adair fueron hacia Grisia por un instante. Eso bastó para que Adair captara las intenciones de su capitán.

–Me temo que no puedo cumplir eso, Capitán Caballero Juicio –me dijo Adair.

Grisia rió, con carcajadas profundas que resonaron por el cuarto.

–¡Tienes tantas agallas como siempre, Adair! –me lanzó una mirada triunfante, como si dijera "¡Toma esa, Lesus! ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, eh?"

Como respuesta, los vi severamente.

–Adair, aunque sea admirable que sigas los deseos de tu capitán, no le estás haciendo ningún bien.

Adair sonrió como si quisiera disculparse.

–No es que no vaya a _intentarlo, _señor. El prerrequisito para entrenar adecuadamente es, bueno...

_Ah. Cierto. El prerrequisito es que Grisia necesitaría ser capaz de mantener sujeta su espada..._

–¡Adair! –gritó Grisia, atónito. Su tono indicaba claramente que pensaba que Adair lo había traicionado. En realidad, me divertía. Había pensado que Adair estaba rechazando mi petición, pero parecía que esa no era su intención, después de todo.

–Perdón, Capitán, pero si el Capitán Caballero Juicio lo pide mientras se ve como _usted, _es un poco difícil negarse... ¡Sólo bromeo, Capitán! –Adair alzó las manos para rendirse, mientras Grisia le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

–Ustedes... ¡Los dos conspiran contra mí! –acusó Grisia.

Resoplé.

–¿No me digas que no quieres aprender a blandir una espada?

–Capitán, creo que en realidad sí quiere aprender. Si no, yo no estaría de acuerdo con esto –agregó Adair.

La fachada de Grisia se desplomó.

–¡Ahhhhhh, ustedes, par de tenias, son tan frustrantes! –giró para alejarse de nosotros y empezó a andar de un lado a otro del cuatro. Se giró para vernos con furia–. ¿Quién necesita telépatas cuando hay gente como ustedes dos aquí? –siguió andando por el cuarto–. Saben que no es que no _quiera _aprender. Siendo un caballero sagrado, ¿quién no sueña con blandir una espada contra sus enemigos? Es sólo que yo... soy incapaz de aprender, ¿bien? Ni siquiera mi maestro pudo hacer algo al respecto –se giró hacia nosotros rápidamente en la última frase, con ojos beligerantes.

Él mismo debe considerarse como una causa perdida.

Agité la cabeza y desenvainé la espada que tenía a mi lado, levantándola ante mí aunque mis músculos protestaran, doloridos por la actividad extenuante a la que había sometido a este cuerpo desde que cambiamos.

–No es que seas incapaz de blandir una espada. Aunque no tengas un cuerpo fuerte por la falta de entrenamiento, eso no me ha impedido poder pelear con una espada siendo tú. Lo que te falta es una sensibilidad apropiada para la espada.

Grisia enarcó una ceja, incrédulo.

–¿Y cómo sugieres que consiga _eso_?

–¿No nos ha caído del cielo la mejor oportunidad? –pregunté, haciendo un gesto que nos señalaba a ambos.

Vio sus manos. La vista de las mangas negras, indudablemente, le recordó nuestra situación actual.

–Bien, bien, entiendo –dijo sombríamente.

–¡Capitán! –exclamó Adair alegremente–. ¡Déjemelo a mí!

Grisia resopló.

–¡No olvidaré que te confabulaste con Juicio en mi contra, Adair!

–Pero Capitán, sólo quería ayudar...

Agité la cabeza por sus payasadas. _Qué __teatrit__o se están montando..._

Después de eso, hice que Adair y Grisia practicaran, para que yo pudiera observar a Grisia. Aunque Grisia era un maquinador que podía pensar en un millón de formas distintas de derrotar a alguien, no era alguien que se detuviera a pensar en _cómo _funcionaban sus ataques. Mientras que algo funcionara, no le importaba cómo. Nunca había necesitado conocer la teoría detrás de su magia. La magia era algo que él nada más hacía.

Podría decirse lo mismo la esgrima. No había necesidad de que Grisia entendiera cómo funciona la esgrima, y no me hacía ilusiones de que alguna vez pudiera entenderlo, de cualquier forma. Lo que necesitaba era desarrollar un instinto para la esgrima, de la misma forma que tenía un control subconsciente sobre la magia. No tenía esperanzas de que Grisia se convirtiera en un espadachín maestro, sólo quería que fuera capaz de aferrar su espada.

Por supuesto, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, porque era innegable que Grisia carecía por completo del "tacto" para blandir una espada, pero también era cierto que teníamos una oportunidad única en la vida. Grisia _había podido _pelear siendo yo cuando nos encontramos con Roland en la plaza. En esa ocasión, Grisia debió experimentar lo que se siente que su espada le respondiera.

Sin importar cuánto hubiera intentado Neo enseñarle a Grisia, no había sido capaz de que Grisia experimentara eso. Este cambio verdaderamente era una bendición oculta.

Al menos, esperaba que eso fuera, al final.

Observé el intercambio de quites ante mí con mis ojos y la percepción de Grisia. Cada vez que empezaban a intercambiar golpes, Grisia conseguía bloquear los primeros golpes de Adair, con movimientos vagamente similares a los míos. Seguramente la memoria muscular le estaba ayudando, y podía ver el deleite de Grisia de poder seguirle el paso a Adair. Sin embargo, conforme seguían practicando, invariablemente la espada de Grisia salía disparada de su mano en algún momento. Más de una vez Adair fue casi demasiado lento para desviar o esquivar el inesperado proyectil: es decir, la espada que debería estar en la mano de Grisia.

Fruncí el ceño. Grisia, de hecho, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo bastante decente por mantener aferrada su espada: al menos no la perdía inmediatamente, y parecía no estar volando tan lejos como normalmente lo hacía, lo que significaba que con frecuencia podía recuperarla y regresar a la batalla. _Pero, ¿por qué suelta la espada, en primer lugar?_

La siguiente ocasión en que la espada de Grisia salió volando, mis ojos se desorbitaron.

_No puede ser..._

–Intenta eso de nuevo –dije.

–Como si eso fuera a hacer alguna diferencia... –farfulló Grisia, pero tomó su espada y la agitó hacia Adair.

Entrecerré los ojos para ver mejor, pero eso no me ayudó en realidad. Lo que estaba usando para "ver" era la percepción de Sol. Entrecerrar los ojos no ayudó para enfocar mi vista, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a hacerlo que seguí entrecerrando los ojos mientras examinaba la escena frente a mí.

El elemento sagrado en el aire convergía principalmente a mi alrededor, pero tanto Adair como Grisia tenían un poco de él, ya que los dos eran caballeros sagrados. Mientras Grisia atacaba, el elemento sagrado fluctuaba a su alrededor salvajemente, mientras que alrededor de Adair se mantenía suave y controlado. En cuanto Grisia agitaba la espada, el elemento sagrado se concentraba cerca de ella,y cuando fuera que Grisia verdaderamente deseara conectar un golpe, la mayoría del elemento sagrado a su alrededor se reuniría en el área alrededor de su espada, y entonces su espada saldría volando, con un chorro de elemento sagrado como estela...

Me cubrí la cara con las manos.

_Por el Dios de la Luz, Grisia, estás..._

Aunque había llegado a pensar que su espada era como un proyectil, no había sabido lo atinado que estaba.

_¡Estás disparando tu espada como una flecha mágica!_

Si esto pasaba incluso cuando era _yo, _entonces, ¿qué tan peor debía ser cuando era él mismo, y el elemento sagrado estaba a su entera disposición?

Y, en este caso, incluso cuando ni siquiera quería utilizarlo.

* * *

continuará

**N****/****A****: **Había pensado explorar un poco más sus sentidos del gusto (Adair iba a traer comida), pero por alguna razón esto terminó siendo sobre la esgrima de Grisia, jaja... espero que esta explicación sea creíble, aunque no creo que sea esto lo que pasa en la serie.


	30. Parte 30: Sol

**Part****e**** 30 - S****ol**

* * *

Lesus y Adair son un par de explotadores. ¡Explotadores, les digo! No puedo creer que me obligaran a recoger mi espada una y otra y otra vez. ¿Practicar con Adair? ¿Yo? ¿Es que Lesus me guarda rencor o qué? Aunque Adair no sea tan fuerte como Hielo o Juicio, ¡de todas formas es uno de los mejores espadachines del Templo Sagrado! Y, más importante aún, ¡se suponía que él estuviera de mi lado, el muy traidor!

_No debí darle pistas a Adair de lo que estaba pasando, si a esto íbamos a llegar. Ugh, ahora no tengo una, ¡sino dos tenias, conspirando en mi contra!_

Vi a los dos rubios volverse hacia mí, esperando a que levantara la espada que había salido volando de mi mano _otra _vez. Sus reacciones eran perturbadoramente similares. Si no los conociera, habría asegurado que eran hermanos de sangre, los dos vestidos con los uniformes blanco y dorado de los caballeros sol, y aliados en mi contra. Jamás había pensado que Adair y yo nos parecíamos, pero viéndolo junto a mí de esta forma... ¿Es esto a lo que se refieren cuando dicen "dime con quién andas, y te diré quién eres"? ¿Cómo era Adair al principio...? ¿Fue siempre tan artero...?

A pesar de que la tenia número uno y la tenia número dos se hubieran aliado en mi contra, había resultado algo bueno de esta tortura. Lesus descubrió la razón por la que a mi espada le gustaba tanto saltar de mi mano. ¡Esas condenadas espadas tienen mente propia, les digo!

–¿Que mi elemento sagrado causa que mi espada salga volando? –exclamé, incrédulo.

Lesus asintió.

Me quedé viendo mi mano. _¿El elemento sagrado se ha aglomerado en mis manos sin que lo supiera? ¿Cómo puede ser?_

Estaba seguro de que no había sido mi intención reunir elemento sagrado en mis manos justo ahora. Antes, sí, pero no ahora. No era como si reunir elemento sagrado siendo Juicio fuera una cosa sencilla de hacer.

–Ahora que lo sabemos, podemos hacer que al menos ensayes no perder tu espada –señaló Lesus.

Mientras hablaba, no pude evitar resentirme de que mis amigos esgrimidiotas fueran tan hábiles con la espada que sus batallas parecían bailes mientras que yo, por otro lado, todavía no conseguía prevenir que mi espada bailara fuera de mi mano.

Practiqué hasta que se hizo de noche, poniendo atención a lo que Lesus había observado. No era precisamente una tarea fácil intentar mantener alejado el elemento sagrado de mis manos a propósito. Mientras más quería hacerlo, más elemento sagrado reunía, y mi espada salía disparada todavía más rápido que antes. En lugar de mejorar mi agarre en la espada, sentí que estaba mejorando la habilidad de Juicio para reunir elemento sagrado.

_¡Hey, tal vez la habilidad de Juicio para reunir elementos no es un caso perdido, después de todo!_

Para cuando nos separamos, ya tenía una probabilidad mínimamente más alta de evitar que mi espada realizara un acto de desaparición y fuera a bailar un tango con el suelo, pero todavía era cosa de suerte y nada confiable. No podía "ver" a lo que se refería Lesus, así que sólo podía adivinar cuánto elemento sagrado había a mi alrededor.

Seguí practicando a solas en el cuarto de Juicio. ¡Hey, no me pongan esa cara! ¡Puedo ser muy diligente si me lo propongo! Bien, de acuerdo, no estaba practicando esgrima... aun después de las incontables veces que Lesus y Adair me hicieron repasar los movimientos, probablemente todavía mataría una mesa o dos en el proceso.

Para ser honesto, estaba practicando magia. Si el elemento sagrado ya me estaba respondiendo lo bastante para interferir con el talento natural de Juicio para la esgrima, seguramente eso significaba que la magia sagrada de Juicio era susceptible de ser entrenada, y no un caso perdido.

Estaba eso, y... ¿quién podría decir si Juicio tenía alguna aptitud para otras magia, que no fuera sagrada? Dudaba que Lesus se lo hubiera preguntado alguna vez.

Y así, experimenté hasta altas horas de la noche.

Cuando llegó el día siguiente, mi cuerpo se despertó al rayar el alba, a pesar de que me había acostado tarde. Mis ojos se abrieron, y vi fijamente el techo aburrido de Juicio a través de mi flequillo negro.

_O sea que todavía soy Juicio... Ugh, ¿porqué tiene que ser tan madrugador?_

Como era de esperarse, no habíamos cambiado mágicamente a mitad de la noche, mientras dormíamos. Quería volver a dormir, pero sin importar cuántas vueltas me diera en la cama, no podía dormirme.

_¡Levantarse a estas horas dos días seguidos es un martirio!_

Sin embargo, no era como si el cuerpo de Juicio me dejara volver a dormirme, aunque todavía estuviera cansado, y se suponía que me ocupara de las obligaciones de Juicio, así que me arrastré fuera de la cama para prepararme. Negro y más negro dominaban en clóset de Juicio. Elegí una de las túnicas negras y me la eché encima antes de ir hacia el espejo.

El espejo reveló unas muy feas bolsas bajo los ojos que podían competir con las de Tormenta. Gracias al Dios de la Luz que esta no era mi cara. Le saqué la lengua al espejo.

_Ah, querido Dios de la Luz..._

La expresión era tan hilarante que terminé doblándome de la risa. Me tomó un minuto entero poder reprimir mi risa y enderezarme, pero entonces me piqué las mejillas e hice otra cara, con los músculos protestando por el esfuerzo que los obligaba a hacer. Era evidencia de lo severamente que Juicio mantenía controladas sus expresiones. Mi rostro se estaba cansando por los gestos que probablemente jamás habían adornado su cara.

Me piqué las mejillas un poco más. _Mmmh, la piel de Juicio es demasiado áspera... ¿Cómo puede la piel de un veinteañero sentirse así? ¡Debe ser porque siempre se expone al sol sin cuidar su piel en lo más mínimo!_

Examiné más de cerca el reflejo en el espejo. _¿Eso son... arrugas?_

_Oh no. De ninguna manera voy a permitir esto. ¡Somos de la misma edad, maldita sea! ¡A este paso, la gente pensará que es un viejo! ¡Será mejor que le inculque a Juicio el hábito de cuidar mejor su piel!_

Sin embargo, aunque fuera mi mejor amigo, no iba dejar que usara mis preciosos ingredientes. ¡Me cuestan un ojo de la cara y cachito del otro!

___Una alternativa. Necesito pensar en una alternativa._

Después de todo, ¡dejaría de llamarme Grisia si fuera a abandonar a mi amigo así, cerrando los ojos a su predicamento, cuando podía impedir que su condición empeorara!

–¡Te derrotaré! –le grité al espejo. ¡Cómo osan estas arrugas existir ante mi presencia!

–C-capitán Juicio, ¡¿está bien?! –dijo una voz al otro lado de mi puerta, repentinamente.

Sobresaltado, giré sobre mis talones para volverme hacia la puerta.

–¡Estoy bien! –barboté.

Demonios, no debí haber gritado.

–¿Hay alguien con usted? –siguió preguntando la persona, preocupado.

Al principio no había ubicado su voz, pero ahora estaba seguro de que era Radar quien estaba afuera. En vez de decir algo más, abrí la puerta de golpe, topándome con el sorprendido Radar. No me había equivocado.

–Estoy perfectamente bien –dije, tan calmado como me fue posible. Dejé la puerta abierta para que viera que no había nadie más adentro.

Dubitativo, miró inquisitivamente hacia adentro antes de verme mansamente, con sus emociones claramente escritas en su cara.

–¡Lamento molestarlo, señor! Es sólo que creí escuchar una risa extraña...

¡Erk! ¿También oyó eso?

–Ven, vamos a practicar –dije, cambiando el tema abruptamente. Tomé la espada de Juicio y me encaminé hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Radar trotó detrás de mí muy obedientemente. ¡Gracias al Dios de la Luz por la reverencia de Radar hacia Juicio!

Una mañana sin juntas significa que Juicio entrena con su pelotón antes de irse a interrogar criminales. Aunque estaba bastante seguro de que no me delataría en una junta o un interrogatorio, entrenar la esgrima de alguien más era un caso aparte.

No tenía intención de entrenar de veras con el Pelotón de Caballeros Juicio (eso me delataría más rápido de lo que podría devorar un pay de mora azul... bueno, más rápido de lo que Lesus devoraría un pay de mora azul, por el momento), sino de acortar la práctica para poder desayunar en forma hoy. Puede que Juicio se salte el desayuno por temor a vaciar el estómago después de los interrogatorios, pero yo no iba a repetir la terrible experiencia de ayer. ¡Casi me muero de hambre!

Con la resolución de limitarme a supervisar la práctica, me acerqué al campo de entrenamiento. Ante mi presencia, los caballeros juicio se formaron en dos filas inmediatamente y me saludaron.

–¡Buenos días, Capitán Caballero Juicio!

Casi me echo hacia atrás por la imagen tan impresionante que formaban estos incomprensibles madrugadores, pero Radar estaba justo detrás de mí.

–¿Cuáles son sus órdenes hoy, señor? –preguntó Radar ansiosamente.

___Tráeme el desayuno. Luego, consígueme un poco de leche agria, limón, rosas, y harina..._

–Lo de siempre –dije en voz alta.

¡Lo que sea que sea! Demonios, debí haberle preguntado a Lesus...

Radar asintió y se volvió para ladrar órdenes al resto del pelotón.

–¡Doscientas cuchilladas! ¡Luego, doscientas estocadas! ¡Después de eso, practiquen en pares la forma B!

Sin perder un segundo, los caballeros sagrados ante mí se colocaron en posición y empezaron a agitar sus espadas.

–¡Uno!

–¡Dos!

–¡Tres!

–¡Cuatro!

Diablos, ¿por qué mis caballeros sagrados jamás son así de ordenados? ¡He subestimado a Radar! ¡No sabía que tenía tanto don de mando!

Radar estaba al frente, dirigiéndolos en su entrenamiento. No podía negar que, en efecto, era un vice-capitán muy capaz, a su manera, aunque realmente necesitaba controlar mejor sus expresiones. Verdaderamente, el resultado de tener un capitán que era demasiado serio era que los subordinados se volverían indisciplinados...

Fui de arriba a abajo por las filas, fingiendo que observaba las formas, aunque no tenía idea de qué estaban haciendo. Mi maestro se había esmerado en enseñarme, pero mi incapacidad de adoptar cualquiera de las posturas que me había enseñado hacía que recordarlas fuera... un reto.

–¿Se nos unirá, señor? –preguntó Radar, después de su primer serie de ejercicios.

Todos los caballeros juicio se detuvieron y se me quedaron viendo, expectantes.

Tragué saliva. _¡Ninguno me vería así si tuviera una espada en la mano!_

Aunque quisiera creer que ni siquiera yo era tan terrible que no podría blandir una espada ni aunque estuviera en el cuerpo de un maestro espadachín, la práctica de ayer en la tarde me había probado que, efectivamente, estaba tan poco dispuesto para la espada que incluso podía convertir a un espadachín maestro en uno menos que mediocre simplemente habitando su cuerpo por un día.

La sola idea me hizo querer llorar.

–Dejo el entrenamiento de hoy en tus capaces manos... Ra- –_demonios, ése no es su nombre__–_ -tifica el progreso de algunos caballeros, seleccionándolos al azar... Vidar.

Al principio, Radar quedó decaído, pero en cuanto terminé de dar mis instrucciones se reanimó.

–¡Sí, señor!

Me paré a un lado y observé su práctica matutina inexpresivamente, todavía fingiendo que estaba poniendo atención.

_A qué horas es el desayuno..._

* * *

continuará

**N****/****A****: ****Ah**, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿eh? Gracias por seguir por aquí :) He empezado a integrar un pdf revisado para esta historia, mucho más revisa. No he hecho las ediciones en la versión en línea (ya que esta historia está publicada en tres lugares diferentes), así que para una versión más pulida, habrá que remitirse al pdf... a menos de que cambie de idea y vaya y haga las ediciones en todos lados.

Esperen el pdf~. ¡También incluirá un dibujo o dos de lectores (muchas gracias por los dibujos)! ¡Compartiré el pdf en cuanto la historia esté completa! Aunque no estoy segura de cuándo será eso, jaja. Este fic sigue creciendo y creciendo...

**N/T: **Sí, acabo de inventar la palabra "esgrimidiota". Demándenme.


	31. Parte 31: Juicio

**Part****e**** 31 - Ju****icio**

* * *

El desayuno fue un evento extraño. Adair se ofreció a traerme un sándwich, pero pensé que sería prudente apersonarme en la mesa del desayuno, para encontrar a Hielo y Tierra en un solo lugar, e informarles dónde apostar a los miembros de su pelotón en la tarde. Quería que Tierra estuviera ahí por su especialidad en la defensa, y a Hielo para tener un poco más de poder ofensivo.

Al menos, ése era el plan.

Por alguna razón, llegué más temprano que los demás, a pesar del largo tiempo que había pasado peleándome con el cabello de Sol. El primero en llegar después de mí fue Metal. Entró por la puerta con cara aburrida, pero, en el momento en que me vio, salió del cuarto abruptamente y volvió a entrar con una cara burlona, como si no hubiera entrado al cuarto antes.

Era una escena chistosa, por decir lo menos. Metal siempre hace todo muy en serio.

–¿Será que nuestro Caballero Sol se ha vuelto madrugador? –dijo con sorna al acercarse.

_Setenta puntos, _pensé. La ejecución no había sido mala: había usado el tono correcto y tenía una actitud muy apropiada, pero el contenido podría mejorar. Sin embargo, puede que le haya dado algunos puntos extras nada más por lo poco familiar que me resultaba ser el blanco de los intentos de Metal para matar a las personas de un disgusto nada más hablando. Después de todo, me había acostumbrado a que Metal me viera _desde abajo _con admiración; y ahora teníamos la misma estatura.

Intenté idear una respuesta.

Afortunadamente, sólo los Doce Caballeros Sagrados usaban este cuarto, con excepción del personal de la cocina, que ya había terminado de disponer la comida. No quería esforzarme mucho para hablar en el lenguaje de Sol, pero era mejor imitar su fachada pública que imitar su verdadera personalidad. Aunque sonaría extrañamente formal, al menos me salvaría de tener que soltar un apodo o dos para parecer genuino.

Mutilar el nombre de Vidar había sido más emoción de la que podía soportar en una vida. No podía imaginar repetir ese acto con el nombre de otra persona.

Sonreí. Aunque, siendo Sol, prefería hablar tan poco como me fuera posible, sí disfrutaba poder sonreír. Era bueno ver a Metal de buen humor.

–El Dios de la Luz le sugirió a Sol reunirse con sus hermanos tan prontamente como fuera posible –dije al fin.

Metal enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada más. Llenó su plato con comida y se sentó a comer. Pronto me le uní. Ninguno de los do quería hablar mucho.

Luna fue el siguiente en llegar, con la barbilla elevada. Acababa de levantarme para rellenar mi taza cuando pasó junto a mi asiento. Lo miré hacia arriba y súbitamente comprendí las quejas de Grisia por que Luna lo viera hacia abajo. Jamás me había parecido que la expresión de Luna fuera tan molesta, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que era porque teníamos más o menos la misma estatura. Siendo Juicio, la diferencia de estatura entre Luna y yo era despreciable. Aunque levantara la barbilla, no era como si me pudiera ver mucho hacia abajo. Pero siendo Sol, que era más bajito...

_Esa cara es de verdad irritante._

De todas formas, le sonreí, más divertido que otra cosa. Definitivamente estaba fantaseando sobre su novia. Era esa mirada en sus ojos lo que siempre lo delataba ante mí.

Luna resopló fríamente.

–¿Y tú qué haces aquí hoy?

No era la primera vez que sentía que Luna podía ocupar el lugar de Metal sin problemas. Normalmente era muy cordial; pero, cuando intentaba parecer desdeñoso, sus palabras siempre eran más mortales de lo que las de Metal serían jamás. Por otro lado, y siendo honestos, casi cualquiera era mejor que Metal para eso de ser hostil. Por supuesto, también había que considerar que siempre se portaba lo menos "Caballero Metal" posible en mi presencia, así que yo no era la mejor persona para juzgar eso.

Tanto Luna como Metal habían hecho hincapié en lo mismo: había llegado _demasiado _temprano.

_En serio debí haber pasado más tiempo cepillando el cabello de Sol. Quiero decir, todavía más tiempo._

Era verdaderamente extraño que Sol se apareciera tan temprano. Si yo hubiera atestiguado tal escena, formaría parte de aquellos que se preguntaban si tenía algún motivo oculto o no.

Y supongo que sí lo tenía. Grisia estaba influyendo demasiado en mi.

El resto de los Doce Caballeros Sagrados fueron llegando poco a poco. Hoja fue el primero de los de la facción de los "buenos y amables" en aparecerse. Él, igual que Luna y Metal, estaba sorprendido de verme; pero, a diferencia de ellos, me saludó con una sonrisa.

–¿Ya te recuperaste, Sol? –preguntó, preocupado.

La herida que me había hecho Roland durante nuestra batalla en la plaza ya estaba completamente curada. Ni siquiera la sentía. La única cosa que todavía me molestaba era el dije, una presencia constante que no podía olvidar, ahora que sabía qué era lo que estaba sintiendo.

–Tranquilízate, el Dios de la Luz ha procurado que Sol se recupere rápidamente –volví a sonreír.

Hoja dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

–¡Qué bueno! –mientras hablaba, rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó dos botellas de especias. Entonces procedió a esparcirlas sobre su desayuno sin haber probado siquiera su sabor original.

Todos expresaron su sorpresa al ver a "Sol" desayunando tan temprano. Medio quería levantarme e irme, abandonando la idea de encontrarme con Hielo y Tierra por el momento. Debí haber dejado que Adair me llevara un sándwich, después de todo, para evitar estar cerca del resto de los Doce Caballeros Sagrados al mismo tiempo. Les recordé rápidamente que había que hacer preparativos para la audiencia con el rey, pero ellos no parecieron creer que eso bastaría para que Sol se quisiera levantar temprano.

Cuando terminé de hablar, decidí mantener mi boca llena para evitar que me bombardearan con preguntas. Me habría gustado ser más abierto con ellos sobre el plan, pero la mesa del desayuno no era precisamente el lugar más privado para hablar con todos.

_Esta mermelada de mora azul está bastante deliciosa..._

Funcionó casi por completo, ya que en general me dejaron en paz después de eso, pero Flama no tenía inconvenientes en hablar hasta por los codos aunque yo no le estuviera respondiendo. Primero despotricó sobre la audiencia con el rey, para después decirme que él creía en mí y se haría su máximo esfuerzo para ayudarme a limpiar mi nombre. No dudaba que Flama se empeñaría. Siempre había sido y seguiría siendo el principal partidario de Sol.

Mientras Flama hablaba, me pareció ver una mano pálida tomar un pastel, pero cuando parpadeé, la mano había desaparecido. Agité la cabeza, intentando aclarar mi vista. _¿Acaso fue... Nube?_

De repente, Flama me dio una palmada fuerte en la espalda. Tosí, casi ahogándome con un pedazo de pan tostado.

–¡Sabía que lo tenías! –declaró Flama, desbordando de emoción–. Quiero decir, me tomó mucho tiempo para poder hacerme a la idea, pero ¡que me parta un rayo! ¡Los milagros suceden!

_Eso no parece para nada un cumplido..._

Me vio solemnemente.

–Sol, felicidades. No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero parece que por fin te graduaste de matar accidentalmente a alguien con una espada voladora.

Me limité a seguir tosiendo. Lo peor de las palabras de Flama era que él estaba siendo sincero, y en verdad estaba feliz por Sol, a pesar de sus frases contradictorias. Tierra lo habría dicho con sarcasmo, pero Flama no.

Flama se rascó la cara.

–¿Tal vez deberíamos tener un duelo un día de éstos?

–... quizá después –dije por fin, preguntándome si ésta sería la primera vez que alguien de verdad estaba retando a Sol a un duelo desde que todos aprendieron la lección de jamás retar a Sol a un duelo.

–¡Ya estás! –declaró Flama alegremente.

_... dije que quizá después... pero está bien._

En todo caso, para cuando llegara el duelo entre Sol y Flama, Grisia y yo ya estaríamos de regreso en nuestros respectivos cuerpos. Le vendría bien a Grisia tener un duelo contra Flama y probar qué tan bien podía aferrar su espada, ahora que sabía porqué su agarre era tan pobre.

El desayuno estaba por llegar a su fin, pero ni Hielo ni Tierra se habían aparecido. Tormenta tampoco se veía por ningún lado. Me levanté, casi listo para irme. Luna y Metal, que habían llegado sólo después que yo, también habían acabado. Pasaron junto a mi para ir hacia la puerta. Luna olisqueó desdeñosamente.

–Lavanda... –murmuró.

–¿Lavanda? –preguntó Metal. Arrugó la nariz–. ¡Hey, tienes razón!

Los dos giraron sus cabezas para verme antes de intercambiar una mirada, como si acabaran de recibir una gran revelación.

Sonreí, confuso.

–¿Pasa algo?

Sí, olía a lavanda (la lavanda era uno de los ingredientes principales de la mascarilla facial de Sol), pero Sol siempre olía a lavanda. No había razón para su repentino interés.

–No es asunto tuyo –Luna agitó la mano, ya que su cuello rígido no lo dejaba agitar la cabeza muy bien.

–Pero ¿porqué el Capitán Juicio...? –empezó a decir Metal.

Luna lo arrastró afuera antes que que pudiera terminar.

Me les quedé viendo, sin entender por completo lo que acababa de pasar.

Fue entonces que Grisia entró por la puerta, como invocado por la pregunta de Metal, con la túnica ondeando atrás de él. Luna se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, y Metal dio un salto de la impresión por la aparición repentina de Grisia y tartamudeó apresuradamente para aclarar que él no estaba chismeando sobre el Capitán Juicio.

Grisia nada más levantó una mano, dejando a Metal a media frase, y, cuando Metal levantó la mirada hacia Grisia, reverente, listo para absorber cada una de sus palabras, Grisia sólo dijo una cosa.

–Desayuno.

Sí, había llegado a tiempo para el desayuno.

* * *

continuará

**N****/****A****:** ¡Gracias por leer! :)

¡Hope y Kiyutsuna dibujaron maravillosos fanarts de este fic! Pueden encontrar los enlaces en el perfil de Lucathia (¡muchas gracias a las dos!)

**N/T:** Y pueden encontrar el perfil de Lucathia en este perfil. Parece Inception.


End file.
